Life is a Bitch
by RebukeX7
Summary: A/U After leaving Arcadia Bay, the Caulfield family found themselves stumbling into an incredible fortune. How would this new found wealth shape not only our heroine but the very world around her? Just how could Arcadia Bay handle our heroine if she wasn't as shy or awkward as she was supposed to be? Find out. Vindictive!Sarcastic!Max. C/M & W/? , May contain triggers.
1. Maxine, Never Max

**Disclaimer: Don't own crap, Dontnod and Square Enix do**

 **Alright I know some of my older readers are probably going "Umm…WTF why aren't you updating X, Y, or Z"**

 **Well fear not, I will but the thing is I like to improve my writing skills. What this is a writing exercise I am undertaking, more specifically one for character interactions/development which arguably one of my finer points along with action scenes, but there is always room for improvement. Always.**

 **This will not be a long story (chapter wise anyway) It will be five chaps long (One per episode) and will have erratic updates, the next chapter could be in a week or months from now, depends on the mood.**

 **Also as this is the first chapter, it will stick fairly close to the source material, it's not really until chapter 2 that the decisions in this chapter begin to have a butterfly effect on future events. SO chapter 5 may be fairy different from episode 5 when it's released.**

 **Now…happy reading.**

 **(Also before you ask, yes I have a crap-ton of other writing 'exercises' that you have never seen on my computer from fandoms you'd never expect me to write. Will they ever be shown? Who knows?)**

 **Episode 1: Maxine, Never Max**

 **-Arcadia Bay: Five Years Ago-**

"Come on Max! Smile! I guarantee you'll love it in Seattle baby girl." Max's father said as he saw his daughter's pouting expression from his rear-view mirror. "You'll see, this will be a great opportunity for all of us!"

"No it won't, I want to stay back in Arcadia Bay with my friends, with Chloe!" Max said with a glare making him sigh.

"Ryan let me handle this." Max's mother said as she turned to the back seat and gave her daughter a reassuring smile. "Max, there comes a time where we all have to move on and make new friends. Your father is getting a much better job so he can provide for us and make us happy. Things have been a little rough since my firm went under, but this will make things easier for all of us. Besides you can still see Chloe again. You can take a bus down to visit her during the summer or call her whenever you want."

"No I can't! She told me she didn't want to see or hear from me again!" Max exclaimed as tears filled her eyes. "Did we really have to leave now of all times? William just died!"

"He was a good man, and believe me I wish we could stay back for a bit and help his family but we have to look after ourselves first, listen to your mother Max. This job will change everything." Ryan said once more as his daughter wiped her eyes.

And he was right, it did…

…but just not in the way any of them had imagined.

For within weeks of beginning his new Job, the business went under. Heart broken, and dismayed Ryan began an unsuccessful attempt at finding a new job. He even called his old boss back only to find out that his position had been filled. After a night of heavy drinking, Ryan went to a gas station near his family's apartment to buy a lottery ticket. It had been time for them to pay their rent and he was doing anything he could to try to find a way to get the money or else his family would be homeless.

The sheer thought of his little girl on the streets broke his heart.

So with nothing left to lose, he spent his last couple of dollars on a lottery ticket and a soda for Max.

Seven hundred and fifteen million dollars was the record breaking Jackpot for the Mega millions.

8-16-48-3-24-7

These were the legendary numbers that key to a glorious wealth.

8-16-48-3-24-7

These were also the numbers that threatened to give Ryan and his wife Vanessa a heart attack when they realized that they appeared on his ticket in that order.

8-16-48-3-24-7

These were the numbers that startled Max from her sleep and made her walk into her living room to see her parents dancing, cheering, and crying loudly.

"Think of everything we can do with this? Or how much more we can make if we invest some of it properly!" Vanessa, the more business savvy of the Caulfields questioned as she wiped her eyes with a grin. "The opportunities we can give Max now, send her to the best schools-give our baby the life she deserves!" Vanessa said before she noticed a confused Max staring at them. Ryan wiped his eyes with a nod and a grin as he turned to his only child.

"Max, sit down you don't want to be standing when you hear this."

8-16-48-3-24-7

These were the numbers that had made Max faint moments later.

8-16-48-3-24-7

These were the numbers that changed Max's fate, and the fate of the very world…forever.

 **-Five years later-**

Now any whom thought they knew Max when she was younger would think that becoming rich wouldn't change who she was, that she would always be the kind loving girl she was no matter what life threw at her. An adorable dork with a heart of gold that did whatever she thought was right.

These people were only partially right.

See it wasn't the money that changed Max-no- Maxine, never Max, Caulfield but rather the sudden change of her social status. Instead of being in a public school with her peers, other middle to lower class students, she found herself shoved into High school with some of the country's most elite and wealthy students.

Freshmen year was hell. Not only did her shy, short, awkward, and good-hearted nature get her screwed over more times than she could count, but her status of coming from 'new money' definitely forced her to the bottom of the school's hierarchy. She was a loser, picked on by everyone…she learned the hard way that physical violence may have been the least damaging form of violence there was.

Sophomore year, a slightly jaded Max Caulfield returned to the prestigious school. All in all the year was better than the previous one, she had learned how to avoid everyone and get herself out of dangerous situations. Of course, being the good-hearted person she was, she personally taught the new freshmen that found themselves in her boat how to survive school life.

Junior year, a determined Max Caulfield learned how to turn her knowledge of avoiding the horrible situations into knowledge of how to control them, manipulate them-to knowledge of how to play the game, and conquer the social ladder. Unfortunately at the end of the year, one of Max's bullies found themselves hit with the full force of Max's revenge and snapped, deciding to take their life to escape the torment that Max had set upon them. Everyone knew Max was the reason the student snapped mentally, but none cared enough to say anything about it for they all had been tormented by the late-student themselves. How did they know Max was the reason you may ask?

Because after that incident Max Caulfield died as well.

Senior Year, Maxine Caulfield conquered the school as its new resident 'Queen Bee', she had the students and the faculty by their proverbial balls and made sure everyone played their roles. She gave them all order. She was seen as a, for lack of a better term, 'colossal bitch that could ruin you without hesitation for shits and giggles' by many. But by few, the ones that were directly helped by her, they knew she was doing it to make sure no one else was hurt like they were.

She had allowed herself to become what she loathed and despised (Well eventually it began to grow on her, but she didn't let them know that) to help them all survive. If every student was united and focused solely on her, then they wouldn't be after each other.

This knowledge caused many of her friends to tear up when they saw her walk across the stage for graduation.

"*Sniff*…I'm…I'm going to miss you Maxine." Jessica, a younger blonde student said as she wiped her eyes making the shorter, much to her dismay, Maxine give her a smirk.

"Now, now, Jess. Toughen up, you cannot be seen sobbing like a little girl, you're supposed to be taking my spot after this." Maxine drawled making the blonde wipe her eyes with a nod before she turned to give a young black haired man a said smile as he crossed his arms with a grimace.

"You sure it's not too late to make you fail a year?"

"Positive, though it was close with that stunt you pulled-I mean really? Pulling the fire alarm when I was taking my final exams?" Maxine questioned with a mock glare. "Honestly Roderick, keep focusing on me and you might miss what's in front of you…or next to you in this case." Maxine drawled making Jessica gasp as Roderick gaped at her before turning to the blonde.

"You bitch! Did you just out me?"

"That I did, consider it my senior prank?" Maxine said with a smirk making her younger friend glare at her.

"There's a girl-code to this, Maxine! You just can't out me like that, there are rules-"

"Screw the rules, I have money." Maxine drawled making Jessica gape at her before face-palming.

"You are _such_ a nerd."

"The fact that you even got that reference is more concerning." Maxine drawled making her blush. "Yes, I am a nerd at heart –a character flaw I'm afraid-but either of you tell _anyone_ I will castrate you both."

"I'm a woman!"

"Then I'll take his balls, give them to you before taking them _from you_ with a rusty spoon." Maxine stated without missing a beat making them pale. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get home to enjoy my summer with my parents before heading off to Blackwell, have a good last year and keep in touch. Perhaps, I'll even run into you at my school next year." Maxine said as she began walking away.

"Still can't believe you're going to that redneck hellhole Arcadia Bay just to take better selfies." Jessica said with a sneer making Maxine chuckle as she flipped her off without looking back once.

"Keep hating, bitch! Deuces."

"I'm going to miss that bitch." Jessica said with a fond smile making Roderick nod before giving him a smirk. "So are you still going to try to woo her to no avail?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about, I hit that like ten times." Roderick said with a frown making her gape at him. "She said something about getting payback for you breaking her camera, didn't get it at first…but now I do." Roderick said as she glared at Maxine's retreating from.

"Maxine! Get back here you whore!" Jessica shouted as she chased the shorter woman whom quickly climbed into a red corvette before peeling off, her laughter ringing throughout the air. Roderick frowned as he realized that the probably said something he should have kept to himself.

"…Is now a bad time to ask you out for dinner?"

"Silence!"

"Yes dear…" His response made her smirk to herself as she watched Maxine's car disappear, wondering just when she would see her best frenemy again.

As Maxine drove away she pondered whether or not her return to Arcadia Bay would allow her to cut her long brown hair, put on some jeans and perhaps a hoodie and become Max once more.

" _Oh whom am I kidding, it's just another prestigious school and an art one at that filled with more spoiled kids who think they're adults. If anything Blackwell might as well be called Blackhell, this is going to be High School all over again only I'm a freshie once more."_ Maxine thought as she glanced into her rearview mirror causing eyes that both were and weren't hers to stare back at her. _"Fuck it, looks like Maxine is here to stay-probably couldn't go back to how I was even if I wanted to."_

 **-Months later-**

" _If I said it once, I'll say it again. Called that shit."_ Maxine thought dryly as she inspected her nails trying to calm down after a weird dream that she had slipped into during class, luckily for her it seemed as though her teacher, Mr. Jefferson failed to notice. _"Shit…is she still talking? Damn Victoria, just suck his dick and get it over with already. Heaven knows he wouldn't mind, can you say pervert glasses? Ew. Fucking hipster."_ Maxine thought as she stealthily grabbed her smartphone and took a selfie of her bored expression before sending it to Jessica.

 **Maxine: Kill me now.**

 **Jess: Told you, you'd hate it there~ It's not too late to do something productive with your life.**

 **Maxine: Ha! Thanks to Vanessa, we just shot way past the 1 bil mark. I'm rich bitch, I do what I want.**

 **Jess: That why you go in public, dressing like a slut?**

 **Maxine: I do not dress like a slut!**

 **Jess: Maybe not around the rents. Tell me, you still rock the too-mini mini plaid skirt and white button up top that you tie up just under your bust as your go to outfit? You're probably rocking your signature pony-tail and have a sucker in your mouth as we speak.**

Maxine blinked as she tasted the candy that was currently in her mouth before glancing down at her clothes…it wasn't her fault she had a sweet tooth and it was hot out, she wanted to stay cool that's all!

 **Maxine:…**

 **Jess: OMG that's the classic porn star school-girl look, add in your height-or lack of it-Jesus Maxine are you trying to attract perverts?**

 **Maxine: Shut up…**

 **Jess: You're wearing it now aren't you!?**

 **Maxine:…**

 **Jess: *Snickers* Ho…**

 **Maxine: There is nothing wrong with having a healthy sex life as long as you are being safe and responsible.**

 **Jess: Uh-huh, you sound like a terrible after school special.**

"I believe Max has just taken what you kids call a 'Selfie'…a dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition and Max…has a gift." Mr. Jefferson said making her sigh.

" _Son of a-damn it Jefferson you are not going to hit this so quit kissing my ass."_ Maxine thought in annoyance.

"Of course, as you all know, the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800's." Jefferson drawled. "Your generation was not the first to use images for selfie-expression, sorry. I couldn't resist. The point remains that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art and photography for as long as it's been around."

" _I swear if he does that stupid teacher thing where he asks me a question he thinks I don't know-"_

"Now Maxine. Since you've captured our interests and clearly want to join the conversation, please tell us the name of the process of that gave birth to the first self-portraits?"

"Daguerreotypes created by Louise Daguerre." Maxine answered easily, looks like paying attention in that over-priced High school of her's did come in handy.

"Correct Maxine, I expected nothing less from you." Mr. Jefferson said making her roll her eyes as she went back to her phone. She frowned as she glanced over at Kate whom texted her about grabbing tea at four. Well it would be a pleasant change if anything.

Kate…Kate took her by surprise, normally she wouldn't be caught dead with someone as saintly as Kate but the girl had her principles, and she respected that. Add in the fact that Kate excelled academically and was all in all a good person to have in her circle, Maxine saw no harm in befriending the shy girl.

" _Jess was like that once upon a time, I'm going to enjoy breaking that shell of hers."_ Maxine thought with a smirk. Maxine continued to mess with her phone as class came to an end, glancing up she rolled her eyes when she saw Victoria invading Jefferson's personal space. _"Keep it up, sticky Vicky, suck him dry ho."_ Maxine thought sarcastically as she approached a brooding Kate. "Hey Kate, ready to grab some tea?"

"Hi Maxine…not today, I got homework and stuff."

"Bitch, you texted me." Maxine whispered with narrowed eyes and a frown making Kate tense up. Maxine only had one thing above all else that she absolutely loathed with a passion.

Wasting time.

"This is costing me thirty seconds and counting, you better have a better reason for standing me up." Maxine said as she crossed her arms and leaned on the table as Kate looked up at her with wide eyes. "Is it about the tape?"

"Maxine…not now…" Kate said as she glanced down sadly before glancing up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I told you that I will handle this, before the week is done _no one_ will be worried about your tape. Trust me, Victoria has no idea what's she done by messing with you on my watch." Maxine said with a smirk.

"Why…? Why do you care so much, we barely speak as it is…"

"Who knows? You remind me of a girl I used to know." Maxine drawled while Kate's eyes glistened as Maxine thought of how she used to be briefly. Kate's eyes widened when Maxine suddenly shoved her sucker into her mouth. "Finish that for me and stay strong, can't have you getting so depressed can't have you trying jumping off of a roof or something-especially when you now owe me three minutes and forty seconds." Maxine drawled as she walked away. "Though if you do, I am keeping your bunny-little guy is adorable." Maxine drawled and despite everything, Kate found herself smiling ever so slightly.

Though she really would have to talk to Maxine about shoving random things in her mouth. It wasn't against her religion per se but it was still embarrassing.

"Oh hey _Vicky!"_ Maxine called out with a high pitched voice that made the brunette sound like an air-head. Kate looked on in confusion as the taller blonde gave Maxine a suspicious glare. Kate's confusion actually grew when Maxine reached into her bag and pulled out a wallet before handing Victoria a few hundred dollars making both Kate and the taller blonde gape.

"What-what is this?"

"Turns out I was right, I asked the nurse and she said Nathan lied to you. Having intercourse in a Jacuzzi does not prevent pregnancy after all, guess we know why you have been getting sick so often. When I told Nathan he told me to give you this money-says he knows a doctor that can deal with your…problem….on the down low." Maxine said making Kate gape as Victoria looked at her with a mixture of shock, anger, and disbelief as her face went red with all three emotions.

"Oh my…" Mr. Jefferson said with wide-eyes making Maxine gasp.

"Oops, damn I told him to do this cause my mouth is too big. You can keep this a secret right Mr. J? This is a personal problem after all." Maxine said with a grin, getting a startled nod from the man as she nodded and left the room.

"MAXINE!" Victoria roared but her rival had already vanished, but not before snapping a shot of Victoria's face.

Maxine truly believed that that reaction was worth every penny and second.

" _Time to freshen up, damn why is this school so…basic… it feels like a trashy High school, is this really a college?"_ Maxine thought with a frown as she went to the bathroom. After taking a moment to make sure her make-up was in place, she prepared to leave when she saw a blue butterfly fly into the room. _"Just leave…Maxine…leave you'll waste two and a half minutes trying to get a perfect shot of that-fuck it."_ Maxine thought with a sigh as she gave in to her desire to take a photo before following the butterfly and waiting for it to land on a bucket. _"I regret nothing."_ Maxine thought as she pulled out an expensive digital camera before snapping a picture. "Time well spent." Maxine murmured to herself.

Okay she'll admit it, she had a slight addiction to taking photos, sue her-she was an artist. She was about to leave when she heard someone stumble into the room. Frowning she glanced behind one of the stalls, and her eyes widened slightly when she saw Nathan muttering to himself as he stared at a mirror.

" _What the hell? I knew this bastard was crazy! Why is he in here?"_ Maxine thought with a frown before it grew when she saw a blue-haired girl walk into the bathroom, as if she had been following him. _"Well hello, who are you?"_ Maxine thought as she gave the girl an appreciative glance. Now to those who knew her, really knew her, it was no surprise to find out the Maxine was bi-sexual. Her parents had accepted it and both Roderick and Jess had joked with her constantly offering themselves up for threesomes much to her annoyance…

…because they had no idea how close she was to accepting half of those offers.

Still she couldn't fight the feeling that she had seen the girl before-

Wait did that bastard have a gun?

"Hey! What the fuck-"Maxine shouted as she revealed herself only to be interrupted by a gunshot. "No!" Maxine shouted as she extended a hand towards the bluenette.

 _ ***FLASH!***_

" _THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?"_ Maxine thought as she found herself once again back at her desk. She glanced down at her phone as the screen lit up showing her that she had just gotten a text from Jess.

 **Jess: Uh-huh, you sound like a terrible after school special.**

" _Oh this is spooky…did I just fucking time travel?"_ Maxine thought in alarm but sure enough as she sat back in awe, the class went just how she remembered, from her comforting Kate to embarrassing Victoria.

It was even funnier the second time.

Maxine frowned as she leaned against a bathroom stall and sure enough, Nathan came in and eventually pulled his gun out on the bluenette. She glanced back at a fire alarm and noticed a hammer sticking out from beneath a trash can but before she could get it, the gun went off making her curse.

Frowning, Maxine willed herself to tap in to the weird power she now had and before she knew it she was back in time listening to them argue, she wasted no time in grabbing the hammer to break open the glass before pulling the alarm, she sighed in relief when Nathan cursed as the girl escaped.

" _Quick, remember what you learned in High School- blackmail is everything!"_ Maxine thought as she pulled out her camera and took a picture of Nathan holding the gun, too distracted to notice her or her actions as he desperately tried to escape. Maxine released a relieved sigh before taking the memory card from the camera, a habit she gained after taking enough blackmail, and placing it in her shirt pocket before grabbing her purse off of the counter and escaping the bathroom. Maxine frowned when she found the Principle. _"Maxine, its time to be responsible and tell the proper authorities what you saw!"_

 **-Minutes Later-**

" _Fuck this school! That asshole owes me three minutes!"_ Maxine thought with a glare, she had tried to inform Principal Wells what she saw but apparently the Prescott family had so much say in what happened at Blackhell that her warning fell on deaf ears. She would have given him the memory card but she had too much precious info on it to hand over. She'd have to print out a picture and give that to the principal later.

Still to his credit, the principal at least called Nathan to his office. Perhaps the prick could be suspended at least. Maxine decided she would sit at a fountain to gain her thoughts over what had transpired so far.

" _Holy shit! I can control time…I can control time…and I'm rich, should I be a super hero? No fuck that and fuck this school-its time to hit Vegas!"_ Maxine thought with a grin as she stood up and prepared to pack her things.

However life couldn't be too easy for Maxine as she found Victoria setting on the steps to the dorm with her two cronies, Courtney and Taylor.

"Oh look, if it isn't Max Caulfield-the selfie ho of Blackwell." The taller blonde said as she stood and began to invade Maxine's personal space.

Oh hell no.

"Oh it's about damn time." Maxine muttered as she suddenly placed her bag down and kicked off her heels. Victoria suddenly looked at Maxine in confusion as the brunette began taking off her earrings. "Been waiting for this moment since I first met your ass."

"Uh…what are you doing, ho?" Victoria asked in confusion which was now mirrored by Maxine.

"You're upset about earlier right?" Maxine questioned awkwardly. "You stepped up and invaded my space, so obviously you want to throw down right? Well let's go bitch, its time we settled this once and for all-I'm short but I will still fuck you up."

Especially now that she had super powers.

Ah yes, the Cat fight-something Maxine had found herself having to face numerous times by 'bitches that tried her'.

"Wait-what? No, I'm not about to fight you." Victoria said as she stepped back slightly, a physical altercation was not a thing she was used too.

"Square up or back up bitch." Maxine all but snarled as she gave the blonde a glare.

"First off you're out numbered-"

"Like it matters, wouldn't be the first time. Even if I lose, you're going to remember me. Every time you look in the mirror and find scars so deep your make-up can't cover them, you'll think of me and that's a victory in my books."

"Tch…come on let's get out of here away from this freak. Though don't think this is the end Maxine, I will get that picture you took of me, one way or another." Victoria said with narrowed eyes.

"What are you gonna do break in my room? I find one thing out of place it's your ass. You're already going to be ruined soon for bullying Kate." Maxine said before snorting. "You know Victoria you are a piece of work, think you can do what you want and say what you want to anyone, I knew someone like you once…she's not with us anymore." Maxine muttered making Victoria's eyes widen slightly.

"Was that a threat Caulfield!?"

"That was whatever you want it to be. Just know that nothing you can do to me can even touch what I can make you do to yourself. You don't know what power is." Maxine said simply before picking up her bag and shoes and walking into the school muttering something about losing ten minutes.

Oh well it didn't matter, she'd exact her vengeance for Kate tomorrow and head off to Vegas. When she reached her dorm, she began packing only to stop when she noticed a picture on a wall with her and her friend Chloe dressed up as pirates when they were younger.

" _Wow, man I miss those days. I was such a dork-wait dork! Fuck, I forgot to meet Warren in the lot, maybe if I hurry he'll still be there. He needs his flash drive back."_ Maxine thought as she closed her suit-case and left her dorm after locking the door.

Warren was…a hidden gem to say the least. When she first met him he was just a dork whose eyes had lingered on her far too long, someone she normally wouldn't give the time of day to because of an image she needed to maintain. Still he was the perfect lackey to have wrapped around her finger, smart, loyal, a perfect little boy toy. They were going to be friends and nothing more…

…at least that was the plan.

As cliché as it sounded the dork managed to begin to win her over as he helped her with assignments, and provided stimulating conversations. Of course anything he had to say was nerdy beyond recognition and she had to pretend as though she couldn't care less about what the young man was saying in public-though he could tell by the way her eyes lit up occasionally that deep down she was enjoying every ridiculous conversation they had.

Behind closed doors, their Star Wars vs. Star Trek debates went on till the sun arose making Maxine have to master the art of sneaking a boy in and out of her room. Still, she knew-just like with Roderick and Jess- someone else deserved his heart, a girl named Brooke to be exact…

…At least that was the plan if Brooke hadn't been a colossal bitch to her every time she tried to speak with her.

Maxine had a three strikes policy, Brooke's rude attitude made her strike out on day one with her obvious jealousy so Maxine said fuck it, why not give her something to be jealous of? Still she would wait for Warren to ask her out, the young man needed a real confidence boost so she figured if he ever had to guts to ask her out she'd accept.

She knew deep down that sometime over the years she had turned into a very vindictive bitch but she had one startling realization.

Life _is_ a bitch.

It's not fair, it's not just, quite frankly if Maxine didn't care for the person they could fuck themselves, can't help everyone. Life is too short to have a hero-complex. Maxine walked for a bit before stopping when she saw a girl standing in front of a door on her phone, the banging alerted her to the fact that someone had been locked inside.

"What are you doing, Juliet?" Maxine asked with a sigh as she began counting the time in her head.

"Oh Maxine…I'm just holding Dana until she confesses." Juliet said as she glance dup from her phone.

"To…?" Maxine questioned making Juliet sigh.

"Sexting my boyfriend." Juliet said sounding annoyed. "No offence, Maxine but why do you care? You're either buried in your Camera, leading Warren on, fighting with Victoria, or acting as though you're too good for us to even speak to us-what do you think you're the next Rachel or something? Hell do you even know my last name?"

"First off, I'm trying to help your rude ass so calm down, I do not know who you think you are talking to with that tone Ms. _Watson."_ Maxine said with narrowed eyes. Another thing she had learned in Seattle was to remember everyone's names no matter who they were. "Second, don't compare me to some chick I don't know. And third, I obviously don't think I'm too good to talk to you…if I'm fucking talking to you." Maxine drawled as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. _"I don't even need my powers to figure out what's going on here. This is bullying 101."_ Maxine thought to herself. "Who told you Dana sexted your boyfriend?"

"What?"

"I asked, who told you? Obviously it wasn't Dana since you know she's your friend and even I-who barely speaks to her- can tell you that much." Maxine said impatiently. _"That and I refuse to accept someone that cute could do something like that."_

"W-well…I heard it from Victoria-"

"Wow. Victoria? Really. You trust Victoria I-want-to-watch-the-world-burn Chase over Dana?" Maxine deadpanned making Juliet glance down in embarrassment. . "Someone does need to be locked behind the door, but believe me it's you not Dana." Maxine said as she shook her head and pulled out her phone to pass the time. "Fucking wasted five minutes of my life. I swear if she's still in there when I look up, my heel is going up someone's ass. Maybe you should check Victoria's room or something, knowing her she probably left proof of fucking with you two somewhere."

"Uhh…Dana…do you think we can just talk about this calmly if I let you out?" Juliet asked awkwardly.

"Open. The. Damn. Door." Dana's muffled voice said angrily. "You're doing my laundry for a week."

" _Fucking hell, is this a college or a damn High School!? Can't wait until I make it to Vegas."_ Maxine thought angrily. _"Come on, I need to give Warren his flash drive and give him some quick camera lessons, poor guy is probably waiting for me now."_ Maxine thought as she pulled out her phone.

 **Maxine: Getting held up by idiots. See? This is why the Dark side owns. If I was Sith I would have destroyed them all.**

 **Warren: No! Don't give in! You were the chosen one!"**

Maxine snorted as he sent her a picture of Obi Wan shouting at Anakin Skywalker.

 **Maxine: Yeah, yeah, you lightened my mood. Now you know the drill. Delete these texts.**

 **Warren: Understood, these messages will self-destruct in ten seconds.**

 **Maxine: Nerd.**

 **Warren: Takes one to know one Max! Let your inner geek out!**

 **Maxine: Maxine, never Max. Believe it or not, that was plan until I found out that nearly all the students here refuse to act like adults.**

 **Warren: :(**

 **Maxine: Ew…Emojis**

Maxine shook her head as she put away her phone before looking up to see Dana stepping from the room and giving her smile.

"Thank you Maxine, you set me free. Now come on in here, Warren's flash drive is on my desk." Dana said as Maxine walked in to her dorm behind her before grabbing the flash drive.

" _I've found you…my precious-oh my God, I really am a nerd."_ Maxine thought with a sigh. _"Let's see if all his files are still in here. Hmm, The party buster-Unholy obscenities? He saw that too oh I am going to tease him about this."_ Maxine thought as she saw the porn file on the flash drive before quirking an eyebrow as she saw a filed labeled 'Maxine'. _"Not sure if I should be concerned or flattered…then again I collect black mail for a hobby."_ Maxine thought before pulling out the flash drive. "Thanks, I'll see you around."

"Hey, when you opened the flash drive-did you see a file labeled Maxine?" Dana questioned curiously.

"Ohhhh yeah." Maxine said with a smirk.

"You really have to stop leading him on like that, Brooke is going to kill you." Dana chuckled.

"Bitch can try, besides this isn't High School, I don't need a jock, I need someone I can depend on-that is if I choose to go that route."

"Oh you mean Warren has competition? He'll be crushed." Dana said with a laugh. "Who is it?"

"I'm looking at her." Maxine drawled making Dana gape as she left the room. _"Okay now that reaction was worth every minute I wasted on this misadventure. Wish I had time to pull out my camera. Better not waste this power on a silly picture, if its limited then I want to have as much as possible when I hit Vegas."_

Max was positive now, she would make it to the parking lot and finish her epic quest. Her spirits were high and her smile bright as she made her way through the campus…

…at least until she ran into A security guard yelling at Kate.

" _FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!"_ Maxine thought as she watched the argument, grimacing at how bad the man was chewing Kate out before leaving. When the argument ended Kate frowned and turned to notice Maxine staring at her.

"Enjoy the show? Thanks a lot Maxine…I thought you were different." Kate said sadly as she brushed past Maxine whom groaned before rewinding time.

" _Okay…now…now I'm getting a headache."_ Maxine thought before stomping forward. "Hey pornstache, the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Now wait a second missy, I'm just doing my job-"

"Job my ass, you're bullying an obviously distressed student! Do you know who the hell I am? You think the Prescott's are bad? Keep it up and you'll never have another job. Period." Maxine snapped making the man glare at her before turning to Kate.

"This isn't over." David swore before turning to Maxine. "And you, I'll remember this conversation."

"Oh please do, that way you can remember not to fuck with me or my friends." Maxine said with a glare making him narrow his eyes as he walked away.

"Oh my-Maxine Thank you!" Kate said with a smile.

"See, this is what happens when you stand me up. We could have been enjoying tea, laughing with Warren but no…you had homework, nerd." Maxine said as she crossed her arms, though Kate could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Haha, I'm still sorry about that. I will make it up to you, I promise."

"Damn straight." Maxine said with a frown making Kate laugh.

"I will see you around- I have to go, but thanks again."

"Anytime." Maxine said with a small smile and for once she didn't count how long it took to do something for someone else. After a few more minutes of walking, Maxine smiled when she saw Warren leaning on an old blue car.

"Is it…could that be…the fabled Maxine Caulfield!?" Warren asked incredulously making Maxine smirk.

"Yes, I have escaped the clutches of teenage hormones and power hungry man-children." Maxine said with a laugh. "Hey you might want to get off the car, the owner will be upset."

"I doubt it! This is mine." Warren said proudly making her eyes widen slightly.

"Oh wow, now this is unexpected." Maxine said as she approached the car.

"Yup and its all mine!" Warren said as he wrapped an arm around her waist, making her smirk.

" _Smooth. There's hope for you yet."_ Maxine thought as she glance back at him, noting how proud of himself he looked-though it didn't seem to be because of the car. "By the way, here's your drive. Might want to hide the Party Busters file next time." Maxine drawled making his face-pale. "Hey it's cool, personally I like the last scene myself-but like always, tell anyone and die." Maxine drawled making him gape at her as he took his flash drive back. "So why the car?"

"You know they opened a drive-in in Newberg, just sixty miles away." Warren said shyly making her smile. "I thought we could go now?"

"Oh? You do realize that I have a car…right there." Maxine said as she pointed across the lot.

"Yeah, but you know…I thought…" Taking a moment to pity her friend she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey I understand." Maxine said knowingly before her heart thumped in her chest as she watched him steel his nerves, no doubt about to finally attempt to break free of the friend-zone he had no idea he wasn't in. _"I swear if he actually does this, fuck my image, I'm kidnapping him and bringing him to Vegas with me. He's the only person who's made me feel comfortable to be_ _ **me**_ _besides my parents in years."_

"Maxine…will you-"

"You bitch!"

" _Fucking really!?_ " Maxine thought as she whirled around to face Nathan with fire in her eyes. So much so that he actually paused for a second. "What!? What could you possibly fucking want right now? It better be good or I will take your balls and shove down your god damned throat!" Maxine snapped after being effectively cock blo-wait not, that won't work. Before she was effectively clam jammed by Nathan fucking Prescott.

"I know it was you bitch!"

"What?"

"Who told the principal! I know it was you, remember seeing your fucking bag on the counter! You have fun hiding in bathrooms?" Nathan said as she got in her face.

"You have fun aiming guns at people in women's restrooms!?" Maxine glared only to grimace when she was suddenly shoved back into the car.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing, Prescott?" Warren shouted angrily as he pushed Nathan away from Maxine.

"You did not just put your hands on me, you bastard!" Maxine said angrily as she stood back up and reversed time. This time when Nathan tried to shove her, she side stepped him and tripped him making stumble into Warren's car. "I'll pay for the damages!" Maxine told the surprised Warren before she glared at Nathan. "Have you lost your damn mind!?"

"You bitch!"

"Back off!" Warren said before stumbling back with Nathan suddenly head-butted him in the face. However he wasn't stunned for long before he tackled Nathan down to the ground. "Maxine get out of here!" Maxine was going to respond when someone honked a horn making her glance back with wide-eyes to find the bluenette from earlier looking at her in shock as she sat in an old truck.

"Max!?" The bluenette asked incredulously.

"Chloe!?' Maxine asked in shock as she finally registered the woman's face.

"Get out of here!" Warren shouted again as he continued to fight off Nathan as a guard ran their way.

"Fuck it, I'm hitching a ride." Maxine said before hopping into the surprised girl's car. "Floor it!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Chloe said before driving off as Maxine rubbed her temples.

"Fuck, Warren you better be okay." Maxine muttered before sighing as she saw the two boys being pulled apart by the guard in one of Chloe's mirrors. _"Shit…Warren got me out of a jam."_ Maxine thought as she rubbed some blood form her nose. _"Looks like I need to rest with these powers, too much usage will probably kill me. I owe I'll give him a present whenever I return to Blackhell to get my bags."_ Maxine thought with a frown. "Fucking. Prescotts. This day just won't end will it?"

"Oh and thanks Chloe." Chloe said mockingly as she drove them away. "Five years, you're still Max Caulfield."

"Maxine, never Max." Maxine muttered as she tried to calm herself as Chloe frowned slightly.

"Okay maybe not so much."

"Ha, if only you knew." Maxine muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"No need to give me the bitch face, at least pretend like you're happy to see me."

"Any other time I would be _thrilled_ but seeing as I still have to go back to that shithole eventually with that psycho and hope that my friend didn't get his ass kicked too badly its safe to say I'm not in a happy mood." Maxine drawled sarcastically. "And of course I run in to _you."_ Maxine said with a small sneer.

"Yeah, well it's been a shitty day." Chloe said with a frown of her own. "What did that ass even want with you?"

"He's pissed at me because I saved your damn life-so how about we call it even instead of you acting like I'm ungrateful." Maxine drawled confusing Chloe greatly. "The bathroom, I was there when he pulled the gun on you so I pulled the alarm. You're welcome." Maxine stated simply.

"Oh well…thanks for the save." Chloe said awkwardly as Maxine began messing with her phone, obviously wanting to be anywhere but there. "Your friend really helped you back there."

"Warren? Yeah I definitely owe him for that." Maxine said as she was still surprised that her friend took on Nathan for her. The two were literally on opposite ends of the power spectrum in Arcadia Bay, Warren had pretty much committed suicide by becoming Nathan's enemy.

"Well you're not the only one in debt and you're already causing trouble." Chloe said making Maxine scoff as she turned to her with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me? In case you didn't realize none of this wouldn't have even happened if it wasn't for you doing who knows what with fucking Prescott. Don't deny it." Maxine added when she saw Chloe opening her mouth before closing it. "Fucking hell, Arcadia Bay is supposed to be quiet and boring-main reason I even chose Blackwell."

"Is that right? So I take it Seattle sucked?"

"Seattle sucked at first, but believe me I'd choose it over this place ten times out of ten." Maxine said as she inspected her nails. "All the money in the damn world and life still fucks with me."

"Wait what? Money? Was Ryan's job that good?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"Hell no, shit failed in weeks. He hit the jackpot in that huge lottery five years back, we've been balling in cash ever since." Maxine said with a smirk.

"Oh no way! You're rich!? Tch, guess that explains the whole spoiled vibe I'm getting from you despite going to hipster central."

"Says the girl who looks like the poster child of hipster dot com." Maxine scoffed not even bothering to look at Chloe. Chloe couldn't help herself and smirked.

"Smartass."

"Bitch."

"Valley girl."

"Punk wannabe."

"Touche." Chloe chuckled as Maxine smirked before sighing once she reached into her bag and pulled out her busted camera.

"Fuck that prick broke my camera." Maxine muttered as she thought back to when she was shoved into car. Looks like whatever she had on her traveled in time with her. "And I doubt there is a store in this town that could even afford a replacement, gonna have to order a new one later."

"Why not come to my place? My step-douche has a bunch of tools you could use to try to fix it."

"I need really small tools."

"It's cool, he is a tiny tool-but he has some of those as well." Chloe said with a small smile which was mirrored on Maxine's face.

"Then please lead the way."

It did not take long for the two to reach Chloe's house, honestly Max was surprised at how much it didn't change at all. Before fixing her Camera, Chloe had convinced her to go catch up in her room for a bit. Shrugging, Maxine agreed not seeing a problem with it.

" _Oh she is so gay."_ Maxine thought with an amused chuckle as she glanced around at all of the semi-nude female posters on the walls. Maxine frowned suddenly when she saw Chloe lay back on her bed and light up a joint.

Oh hell no.

Chloe blinked in confusion as Maxine suddenly climbed up next to her on her bed and held out her hand expectantly.

"What's up?"

"Pass that shit-after today, I need things to slow down for a bit." Maxine drawled making Chloe look at her in amusement as she passed the joint to her old friend

"Well, look at this-you really did change. Be careful, it might be too strong for you." Chloe teased making Maxine scoff as she took a hit before releasing a perfect ring of smoke into Chloe's face.

"Strong? This shit is weak-I'm disappointed actually, surely someone who looks as badass as you has better shit?" Maxine asked with a chuckle as she passed it back to Chloe. "I need to give you some really strong stuff one day." Maxine said before frowning as she noticed a bunch of missing posters on the ground. "Rachel?" Maxine asked as she recognized the face.

"What?"

"You have a lot of posters for Rachel Amber, you know her?" Maxine questioned making Chloe sigh as she sat up on the side of the bed before looking down at the ground sadly.

"She was…she was my angel. After my dad died and you moved, I felt abandoned. Rachel saved my life."

"No idea things got that rough." Maxine muttered softly as she sat up.

"Yeah well, you never made much effort to find out. I was fourteen, we were best friends."

"Please don't tell me you're really gonna try to blame our separation on me." Maxine said with a sneer getting a glare from Chloe in return.

"You never once reached out to me, not once in five years!"

"And you reached out to me, right?" Maxine asked with a glare. "You can miss me with that 'woe is me' bullshit. You told me to leave you alone because for some dumb reason you expected me to be able to stop my parents from moving or some shit. No, this one is on you."

"Excuse me!?"

"Bitch, did I stutter?"

"You're the one who living the good life with your new rich friends!"

"Please my 'good life' didn't start until months ago when I graduated and it only lasted the summer before I came to Blackhell. Do you know what being shoved into a new social status does to someone that young? Constantly harassed by your peers-no one to talk to, not even your best friend who had told you to leave them alone forever. No fuck you." Maxine said with a glare startling Chloe by the pure rage on her old friend's face. "And unlike you, when my life hit rock bottom, when I fell into despair I didn't have a fucking Rachel Amber to save my life, I didn't even have a Chloe Price. I just had myself, Maxine fucking Caulfield."

"Oh please how bad could it have possibly been-"

"The only reason I am even alive right now is because life is a clingy bitch, it stuck to me like a disease and I realized the only thing I could do was live out my life being abused or becoming the abuser." Maxine said as her eyes began to glisten. "I became someone I _hate_ just to make my life bearable. I thought I was free when I graduated, but instead I come here to find it's the same shit all over again since I'm still surrounded by fucking children! You know what? Fuck this shit." Maxine said as she stood up suddenly.

"Wait where are you going!?"

"Wherever the fuck I want. I'm rich remember? I'll just leave and go back home and buy a new camera. So fuck you, fuck this shitty town, fuck Blackwell, fuck every one, I'm out. I went five years without you, I can go five more. Unbelievable, fucking blaming me for this shit." Maxine muttered to herself.

"Wait-shit, damn it Max wait!" Chloe shouted before Maxine could leave her room.

"What? And I told you its Maxine."

"Look-damn-we always were too stubborn for our own good. Can we just admit that it's both of our faults? I mean yeah I started it-I forgot that you could take things so literally, but come on Max! I was fourteen and angry, you shouldn't have taken what I said to heart like that! My dad had _just_ died." Chloe said making Maxine frown as she averted her eyes away from the bluenette. She hated to admit it but Chloe had a point, she knew Chloe was angry but kept herself away anyway.

Why?

Anger?

Spite?

God she may have been a vindictive bitch longer than she had realized.

"Tch, whatever." Maxine muttered making Chloe sigh in relief as she saw her anger lesson.

"Look…let's…let's…just start over okay?" Chloe asked as she stood up and began searching for something. "I just saw you again, it's obvious we both need each other again right now, life is being shitty to both of us." Chloe said sounding tired though Maxine could hear the slight desperation in her voice, Chloe really didn't want to lose her a second time. "Here, a peace offering." Chloe said as she pulled out an old looking camera and handed it to Maxine with a hesitant smile. "Your birthday just passed a month ago, right? This was my dad's old camera-here you take it." Chloe said making Maxine's eyes widen slightly.

"T-thanks." Maxine muttered as she grabbed the camera and gave it a once over. "It's just classic enough to be considered retro, I can use this. Always liked the older methods more myself anyway." Maxine mused before glancing up at Chloe with a smirk. "Nice save, sure we can give our friendship another chance-though honestly I don't plan to be here much longer. Maybe a week at the most if I keep getting held up."

"Wait, you're leaving _again?"_ Chloe asked incredulously before grabbing her hair in frustration. "Just when I thought things are looking up, I'm being left behind again!"

"Hey chill, Che." Maxine said as she used her old nickname for Chloe when she saw a meltdown forming. "If you hate it here so much, then just come with me."

"W-what?" Chloe asked sure that she had heard wrong.

"Come with me." Maxine repeated with a frown. "I want to get myself and a couple of my friends from this hell hole, maybe chill in Vegas for the rest of the semester and apply to an actual college, one where we can actually be surrounded by adults and do something with our lives."

"But you're leaving in a week!"

"And? Just pack fast." Maxine said with a frown. "You aren't in High School, Che. Hell you're older than me, you re a grown ass woman do what you want." Seeing the still shocked look on Chloe's face, Maxine sighed. "Look I'll give you a day to think about it-but I'm gonna start packing-"

" _Chloe!? Chloe, I'm coming up. We need to talk!"_ A familiar voice shouted making Chloe pale as she looked around frantically.

"Fuck it's my step-douche, if he catches you in here, he'll kill me!" Chloe said making Maxine's eyes widen slightly.

"Wait, that voice…pornstache is your step-dad?" Maxine asked incredulously as she heard the man stomping up the stairs.

"Fuck, hide!"

"No time, just give me the joint and shut the hell up. I got this." Maxine said as she walked up and snatched the joint from Chloe's hand before pushing her away and turning around just in time to watch David storm into the room.

"Chloe I-what the hell are you doing here!?" David asked angrily as Maxine looked up at him with wide eyes. Now over the years, Maxine had perfected an art so powerful, so core to her new self that it made surviving any situation a walk in the park to her.

The legendary art of bullshitting.

It was the only way she could get control over her former faculty that were blatantly biased towards her.

"David!? You're Chloe's step-dad…that's…that's so cool!" Maxine practically gushed making both Chloe and David gape at her as she turned to face a wide-eyed Chloe. "You didn't tell me your new dad was Blackwell's best security guard!"

"Wait, what-hold on. Is that grass in your hand girl!?" David questioned, his anger suddenly breaking through his shock. However, Maxine was prepared for this and nodded solemnly, surprising Chloe further when she took another hit from it.

"Yes, it's prescribed though. I have really bad anxiety attacks, I use it when I'm stressed or else ill flip out in god knows what way." Maxine said before looking at David sadly. "Sorry about earlier, it was a really bad day and when I saw you with Kate…something just snapped. I apologize, I know you're just doing your job." Maxine said quietly. "Would you…would you like to see my card, if you still don't believe me?"

"N-no…that's fine, just don't let that shit happen again. I am more concerned about why you are here right now, than anything. Also if it's for stress, why are you doing it in Chloe's room?"

"It's Chloe, sir. When doesn't she cause stress?" Maxine said with a sigh and David was forced to agree with her on that while Chloe turned to her with narrowed eyes at the remark. "Chloe is a very good and old friend of mine, sir, but we haven't spoken in a while. I thought that when I came back we could catch up. You walked in when I was trying to talk her into going back to school. She's a smart woman, David, all she has to do is get this punk crap out of her head." Maxine said before silencing Chloe with a glance as she was about to open her mouth.

"Get her back into school?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be hard I have some friends I can talk to, meetings I can arrange. Chloe just needs to want it, of course we'll need some study sessions along the way to make sure she still knows everything." Maxine said before sighing sadly. "Listen David, this is your home and I respect that, really. You were a soldier who fought for this country. That said, can you give us some time alone? I think I was finally getting a breakthrough when you came in."

"Ah well, um, of course. Glad to see Chloe is hanging out with someone who isn't a loser for once. Nothing I do seems to get through her head, but maybe you can get her to see her true potential?" David said before nodding to himself. "I'll leave you girls to it, just crack a window or something. Don't need this room smelling like weed."

"Of course sir, and sorry we got off on the wrong foot earlier." Maxine said with a sigh. "After I saw Nathan with a gun-"

"What!? Prescott had a gun?" David asked suddenly with a glare.

"Yeah he was holding a girl up at gun point, it's why I pulled the fire alarm-sorry about that by the way- I just…just didn't know how else to get him away from her." Maxine said with her eyes glistening. "I told the Principal but you can expect how well that went, he's a Prescott. Then he attacked me in the parking lot…if it wasn't for Warren I am not sure what would have happened."

"Fucking Prescott's thinking they can do whatever they want. Listen up girl, you're right about his family…they have too much pull around here but I swear I will look into this, thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'll keep an eye on him, and if something else like that happens you come to me." David said getting a nod from Maxine whom looked at him as if he were a godsend, hell she even gave him a hug.

"Thank you!"

"Ah-hem, yes, well. Just stay strong kid." David said awkwardly as he pulled the younger woman off of him before heading to the door. "Looks like I need to head back to Blackwell, I have some work to do." David said before closing the door. Once she heard him descend the steps she turned to Chloe and raised her fingers in a 'V' sign for victory.

"Hook, line, and sinker."

"D-dude, what the hell? Did you just cozy up with step-douche?" Chloe asked with a grimace making Maxine roll her eyes.

"Had to be done, Chloe if you want to get away with anything when it comes to authority figures then you need to bullshit, play nice. Let me guess, you've been fighting David over every little thing since he married your mom, right?" Maxine said before face-palming when Chloe gave her a somewhat sheepish nod. "Don't, you think this isn't hard for him too? Getting a new daughter that hates him? When it comes to step-parents-I've learned this from my friends- if you play nice with them, they'll do the same for you."

"But he's just so damn irritating!"

"I know, but just face it with a smile and a nod. Be an 'angel' for him and you can do whatever the hell you want around him." Maxine said before smirking. "Try it, after this try to at least be civil the results might surprise you. I hate to say but your step-douche…might be a good guy." Maxine said as her face screwed up into one of distaste.

"Uh yeah right." Chloe said sarcastically.

"Seriously, he is strict as all hell and like you said he's a douche, but there's a clear difference between him and someone like Prescott." Maxine said as she finished the joint and tossed it into a trashcan. "It's been five years Che, but you can still trust me. I've seen all types of people, believe me when I say he's just trying to do what the thinks is best for you. He's military so he decided to go the tough love route, as if you are in boot camp or some shit." Maxine said before smirking. "He might have forgotten you were a girl, can't say I blame him."

"Excuse me!?" Chloe said though she had a look of amusement on her face.

"Yeah, you are a very…handsome woman, not that that's a bad thing." Maxine said with a chuckle. "Definitely had me drooling for a bit before I found out who you were." Maxine said with a laugh which only grew when Chloe began to sputter. "I'm feeling nostalgic, let's go hang out by the lighthouse like we used to. Don't feel like heading back to Blackhell just yet."

"Let me grab my keys." Chloe said with a smile and before long they were off to the Lighthouse. Once they reached it, Maxine was more than just a bit perplexed when she realized that it was the same location she had saw in her nightmare earlier. Still, after a bit of walking the two found themselves at their favorite spot and overlooked town as the sun set in a distance.

"How can I love and hate a sight at the same time like this?" Maxine questioned as she took a shot of the scenery with her new Polaroid. Maxine was greatly impressed with how well the picture came out for such an old camera.

"Man do I know that feeling, this place has taken so much from me Max…I just want it to burn to the fucking ground already." Chloe said with a glare and Maxine didn't even bother to correct Chloe about her name when she saw the pained expression on her friends face. Instead, she said nothing as she watched the sunset with Chloe in a comfortable silence. "…Hey…let's do it."

"Honestly Chloe that bench is far too small and uncomfortable plus I am not getting grass stains on this shirt. It probably costs more than your entire Hot Topic get up." Maxine drawled making Chloe blink owlishly at her before realization set in.

"Oh shut up you rich perv!" Chloe said with a small laugh as she gave her smirking friend a light shove. "I meant, let's leave this hellhole. I'm sick of looking at it…let's, let's just go somewhere else and start over." Chloe continued though the last part was said with some hesitation as if she had made plans like this once before only for them to fall through.

"Then start packing, I wanted to leave tomorrow, but life got in the way plus I have some others I want to make the offer to before I leave."

"Like your boy toy?" Chloe asked with a smirk making Maxine laugh.

"Well he's definitely one." Maxine said as she pulled out her phone and showed Chloe a text that Warren had sent her earlier, showing him smiling even with a black eye. "He's done a lot for me, more than he even knows, he's smart you know? He deserves to go to a school that can nurture his talents not shun them." Maxine said before pocketing the phone with a sigh. "Then there's Kate…I really want her to get away from here."

"Why?" Chloe asked with a small frown as she watched Maxine bite her lower lip nervously despite the cool expression on her face. Maxine only did that was she was extremely worried about something, a habit she had since they were children.

"She was drugged at a party, there's a videos floating around of her doing some…less than savory things. She's been catching a lot of hell for it, and I mean _a lot._ She needs a new start the most out of all of us…tomorrow I am going to do something I have only done once to make people forget about what happened."

"Uhh…what are you going to do?" Chloe asked hesitantly at the extremely grim tone Maxine had in her voice.

"I'm going to knock someone down off of their high horse-someone whose been going out there way to bother Kate, I've been planning it for a while, and the guilt I know I'm going to feel has actually kept me up at night for the past couple of weeks." Maxine drawled.

"Sounds like you have something heavy planned."

"Well the last time I did something like this, the person killed themselves. So yes, Chloe, it is a bit heavy." Maxine drawled as Chloe gaped at her. "Lost quite a few pounds to guilt and anxiety the last time this happened, but it has to be done."

"Well shit, if its going to bother you so bad-why the fuck are you going to do it?"

"Because if I don't Kate is going to kill herself, I've seen her notebook Che. She draws nooses in it for fuck sake. I've been on both sides, the bullied and the bully. If one of them has to go, it's not going to be Kate." Maxine swore.

"That's fucking hardcore!" Chloe said incredulously.

"That's life. Bitch needs a reality check, you can't do what you want to others and not expect karma to bite you in the ass." Maxine said as she turned away from the sight. "Now let's leave, I need to head back to Blackhell-"

 _ ***FLASH!***_

" _THE FUCK!?"_ Maxine thought incredulously as the scenery went dark while she found herself standing in the middle of a terrible storm. Glancing back she paled as she saw an enormous Vortex heading towards Arcadia bay as wind and rain whipped across her face. _"Another nightmare?"_

 _ ***CRACK***_

Maxine paled when she heard a loud crack and turned just in time to see the light house break and fall towards her, no doubt going to crush her under its weight. Thinking fast, Maxine raised her hand towards the lighthouse and halted its movements before reversing time, causing it to be rebuilt and allow her to escape its devastation. Moving out of the way, Maxine eventually crashed to her knees as exhaustion over took her. She grimaced when a newspaper slammed into her face before ripping it off. However before she could throw it away, she caught sight of its date and paled.

October 11th.

" _That's Friday! This happens in four days!?"_ Maxine wondered incredulously before gasping when she felt someone tap her shoulder, sending her crashing back into the present.

"Max! Max! Are you okay, what's going on?" Chloe asked in concern as she saw blood dripping from her friend whom had suddenly crashed to her knees.

"A vision." Maxine gasped out as she panted. "I had a vision of the future, Arcadia Bay is going to be wiped out by a storm in four days!"

"The hell? Max are you still high? There's no way you could know something like that!" Chloe argued.

"I saw it!"

"You're not making any sense-"Chloe stopped instantly when she noticed snow begin to fall from the sky. "What the fuck?" Chloe whispered in confusion. "It's like eighty degrees!"

"Climate change." Maxine said tiredly as she looked up at Chloe with a haunted expression. "It means a storm's coming." Maxine said making Chloe pale as she looked at her friend as if she were an alien.

"Max…tell me everything, from the beginning." Chloe said as she knelt down next to her friend and held her while Maxine shut her eyes before releasing a shuddering breath.

"It started this morning…"

 **Hours Later: Blackwell Academy: Boy's Dormitory**

All in all, Chloe took the news of her powers well Maxine thought as she snuck through the hallways of the boy's dormitory. Of course the bluenette wanted a demonstration but she was too tired and agreed to give one later.

Though Chloe now approved whole-heartedly of the Las Vegas trip, normally they wouldn't be able to gamble, but Maxine knew ways to get them some extremely good fake ID's. After all, making them would be child's play for a photographer like herself.

Wow she really was cocky when it came to her talent.

She'd have to work on that later.

For now she had a mission, a mission that included making it to Warren's room without being seen by any of the boys, especially Nathan. Though she wasn't too afraid of Nathan at the moment because after Chloe managed to squeeze out what her plans were going to be after returning to Blackwell, she gave Maxine her father's old hunting knife after teasing her for at least an half-hour.

" _Really, a knife to a gun fight?"_ Maxine thought before shaking her head, oh well at least her powers evened the odds tremendously. If she even saw him reach for the gun she figured she would reverse time and stab his ass. Still, she figured she had succeeded when she made it to his dorm before pulling out her phone.

 **Maxine: Hey, made it back to Blackwell**

 **Warren: Really? O_o, thought this would be the last place you'd want to be.**

 **Maxine: It is, but I have a secret mission I'm undertaking…though that emoji is making me second guess it.**

 **Warren: lol. What is this secret mission that has Agent M. risking her life.**

 **Maxine: Open the door and find out.**

Maxine sent her reply with a smirk and had to hold back a laugh she heard him cough and trip as he fumbled his way out of bed. The poor young man almost killed himself as she heard him _sprint_ to his door, cursing as he fumbled with the lock before swinging it open to find her leaning on his doorframe.

"Y-you're here!" Warren said incredulously in a whisper before grimacing when he heard his voice crack.

"You know, you're a lot more suave when you're texting." Maxine said with a smirk before glancing down. "Superman boxers? Really…"

"Um-well-er…" Warren sputtered in embarrassment as his face burned red, he knew he was nerdy but he figured this took it to a new level.

"Everyone knows, Batman is better, get with the program loser." Maxine drawled with a smirk as she lift up her skirt and revealing her own pair of superhero themed underwear, though hers' were black, yellow, and covered with bats. Normally she would never do something like that, but she figured he was about to see them and a lot more in a few minutes anyway.

"Oh my God." Warren whispered with wide-eyes as he gaped at his no-so-secret crush. He swallowed a lump in his throat when she grabbed the side of his face and traced over his swollen eye with her thumb.

"You saved my life today." Maxine said quietly though that wasn't entirely accurate, she was sure she could have survived the encounter with her powers, but Warren didn't know about them and helped anyway and despite the beating he took he never looked stronger.

"Of course, who wouldn't help someone they care about with pricks like Prescott?"

"Even knowing he had access to a gun?" Maxine questioned curiously making him nod.

"I won't lie and say I'm not going to be watching my back every day after this, but I regret nothing." Warren said before blinking as Maxine suddenly snapped a picture of him. "What?"

"Sorry, that was me taking a picture for my submission to the everyday heroes contest." Maxine said as she waved the photo making him blush. "Now, let me in before someone sees me. My knight in rusty armor needs his reward after all."

"R-reward?" Warren squeaked out making her laugh lightly as she walked into his room and closed the door.

"Yes, reward." Maxine said as she watching him shift awkwardly, no doubt attempting to control his blood flow since he was in just his boxers.

"Wait, I'm sorry-but are you _positive_ we're on the same wave-length? Cause this can get really awkward real fast." Warren said making her sigh before getting onto the tips of her toes and bring him down towards her-curse her height-before capturing him in a smoldering kiss.

"Yes, we're on the same wave-length, now are you going to do something about it?"

"Well shit, don't have to tell me twice." Warren muttered with a smile as he lifted the shorter woman up, making her giggle as he rushed towards his bed.

 **-The Next Morning-**

 **BGM: I Just had Sex- Lonely Island**

Warren floated out of his dorm, absolutely glowing as he prepared to head to the restroom. However, he didn't make it far as he saw a good amount of his floor's residents standing out of his dorm clapping and grinning.

It was at that moment he remembered how paper thin the dorms' walls were **(1)**.

"He did it!" One of the boys shouted with tears filling his eyes. "He conquered the friend-zone, we will sing tales of this man!"

"Good job! Haha, I knew you could do it eventually bro!" A grinning Hayden said as he clapped.

"Finally, our floor is officially virgin free! No more attempting to be quiet!" Another one said as they all cheered making a sputtering Warren retreat back into his dorm when they started chanting his name.

"Who was it?" A blushing Maxine questioned making Warren wince.

"Uhh…everyone?"

"No not them, I meant who was with you before me." Maxine said as she covered her face with a pillow. "There is _no way_ that was your first time." Maxine said as she peeked from under the pillow and gave him a mock glare. Turns out nice guys did finish last…

…she just didn't know it was in _that_ way.

"Beginner's luck?"

"My ass-"

"Was beautiful." Warren chuckled before getting a pillow to the face.

"Dork." Maxine muttered before releasing a sigh with a smile. "I'm keeping you."

 **BGM: END**

When she first came to Blackwell, never did it cross Maxine's mind that she would get her world rocked by Warren-fucking-Graham, but look at her now.

"Man…" Maxine began as she closed her eyes. "…life is strange."

 **To be continued…**

 **Next Chapter: Episode 2-Maximum Redemption**

 **(1) Seriously, why are dorm walls so damn thin? That has made things incredibly awkward more times than I can count.**


	2. Maximum Redemption

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing.**

 **OKAY YOU WIN, I changed the pairing in the summary (Normally I would never do this but as I thought of future chapters I figured this would work out better than what I had planned.)**

 **So it's a Warren/Max/Chloe triangle with endgame Pricefield and Warren/?**

 **Yo thanks for the surprising amount of feedback for Episode 1. Let me clear up one thing which people have been confused about and that is how you should feel about Maxine.**

 **You are** _ **not**_ **supposed to really like her, hell she doesn't even like herself. Admittedly she may do a few things you enjoy but she's-to put it bluntly- a selfish bitch at the end of the day.**

 **THIS SAID**

 **To understand her character you shouldn't see her as either Max or Maxine but rather both. At her core she's still the Max we know and love, but she's forged a shell around herself that has been left unchecked for too long and is now beginning to affect her core self as well. Both her shell and her core have their pros and cons.**

 **Maxine (Shell):**

 **Pros: Confident, can take control over a situation at a moment's notice, bolder, can make the hard decisions much easier, and will call something for what it is without sugar coating it.**

 **Cons: self-centered, lack of empathy, vindictive to a fault, harsh, cruel, will change who she is to fit the situation, not one that is suitable to have loved ones, can easily go way too far.**

 **Max (Core):**

 **Pros: Great heart, kind, understanding, patient, owns up to her faults and tries to make them strengths, all ways tries to do what's right.**

 **Cons: Overthinks some things, harder for her to make the hard decisions, might get in over her head in some situations, a bit too docile, not appropriately suited to face the harsh reality she is in.**

 **This is not a tale of one or the other, this is a tale of 'Max' attempting to regain control over her life while realizing that some things need a firmer approach. This is a tale of her quest to find moderation between herself and the shell she has formed.**

 **Now…on to the story.**

 **Also this exercise has definitely been helping, already has me rethinking future interactions in my other stories!**

 **Episode 2: Maximum Redemption**

 **-Girl Dormitory-**

Maxine was in a good mood, scratch that, she was fucking glowing and practically floated down the hallway towards the women's restroom as she was wrapped in her towel. She was in sore need of a shower after her quality time with Warren. The residents of the dorms actually stared at their resident ice queen in shock when they saw her humming with a small smile on her face. It didn't take long for news to spread throughout the campus about what had happened, and oddly enough Maxine didn't bother to make excuses, instead she owned up to it and told them what they heard was exactly what it sounded like.

Maxine was in such a good mood that she actually debated whether or not to go through with her revenge on Victoria. With her seeming to be the new topic of discussion she was positive, that the dilemma with Kate was 'yesterday's news.'

A girl acting loose after being drunk vs. a girl that was rapidly reaching Rachel Amber levels of popularity being intimate with quite possibly the dorkiest guy on the campus.

It was obvious which was the juicier topic, one was unfortunately a common occurrence in college the other was something only heard of in movies. Maxine really hoped that God would send Victoria a sign to be chill for the day for her next few interactions with Maxine could quite literally determine her fate.

"Well hello~" Maxine mused as she leant against a nearby doorframe after seeing the captivating sight of Dana dancing on her bed. Dana turned to Maxine after the shorter woman released an appreciative whistle. "I swear, you manage to escape my camera far too much for comfort, if I wasn't heading towards the shower I definitely would have gotten a few pics of that."

"Oh and how would your bitch Warren feel about that?" Dana asked teasingly as she sat down on her bed. "Poor guy, it hasn't even been a day and his girl is eye other women."

"Please, knowing him he'd probably need to change his pants." Maxine said with a snort before frowning. "Then again, never mind, quick is the last word I would use to describe him."

"TMI!" Dana said with a laugh making Maxine smirk. "Hey, I got some good news!"

"Oh?"

"Trevor asked me out to the Halloween, and since we have now been seen together in public, you have to come with!"

"I'll never say no to a party, want to make it a double I take it?" Maxine questioned getting an enthusiastic nod from Dana. "I'll text Warren for costume ideas, I'm thinking sexy Batwoman and Robin."

"Okay, spill, are you like some secret under cover nerd or not? I've seen you do and say some of the geekiest shit and all it's done is make you even more popular than before." Dana said with narrowed eyes though Maxine could see the amusement within them. "Seriously you even fucked _Warren_ , no offence of course even I know he's a pretty great guy letting me use his flash drive like that."

"If I told you my secrets, then I'd have to kill you." Maxine said before glancing side to side as if looking for eavesdroppers before leaning into the room as if preparing to tell Dana some dark secret. "The secret is…own it."

"Own it?" Dana asked perplexed making Maxine nod with a smirk as she leaned back and inspected her nails.

"Yup. Take myself or Rachel for example, we never joined the Vortex club and were cooler than all you losers." Maxine stated with a smile as Dana gave her a mock glare. "Do your own thing and be proud of what you do and make it yours. Fuck what others think. If I acted as if Warren embarrassed me or some shit then that leaves room for ridicule, a chink in my finely crafted armor. No, I went to his room and let him hit it. He did it long, hard, and excellently. Fuck, I'm glowing; like hell I'd be anything but proud after a night/morning like that."

"Again, TMI!" Dana said with a laugh as her new friend grinned. "Glad you agreed to come with us, though one thing…" Maxine frowned as Dana looked at her in concern. "Be careful Maxine, you know Victoria is going to try and give you shit about this. I have no idea why she hates you so much, with Rachel there was at least respect. Don't let her do to you what she did to Zachary and Juliet."

"Fuck, now I need some quarters. Can you give me some?" Maxine asked suddenly with a frown confusing Dana greatly.

"Uhh…quarters? Why?"

"So I can go to a fountain and wish a bitch would try me." Maxine said with her signature 'Everyone around me are just insects' sneer. "I told that slut once that I'm not afraid to come to blows, let her step out of line and see what happens."

"Oh man would I pay to see that!" Dana said with a short laugh. "I need to get ready for the day, catch you later kay?"

"Of course." Maxine said with a nod as she left. She raised an eyebrow when she only made it two steps before seeing Alyssa get smacked in the back of her head with toilet paper. "Fucking children." Maxine muttered before rewinding time as she approached the bigger girl. "You need to be careful, Alyssa." Maxine drawled getting her attention.

"M-Maxine?" Alyssa questioned in surprise before gaping as the shorter woman reached up and snatched a roll of toilet paper that would have hit her from the air before quickly throwing it back into the bathroom before the doors could close.

"Some little girls still have trouble wiping their asses it seems." Maxine said loudly enough for whoever was behind the door to hear before giving Alyssa a small smile. "I'll see you around."

"O-okay…" Alyssa said with slight awe still not understand what had just transpired as she watched Maxine walk back towards the showers. Opening the door, she felt a soft smile grace her lips when she saw Kate brushing her teeth.

"Hey Kate, how's life?" Maxine questioned as she leaned against a sink making her friend turn to her with wide-eyes. A blush covered her face as she looked at Maxine in concern.

"M-Maxine! Please tell me you didn't do it just to help me!" Kate pleaded, confusing the shorter girl immensely. "Y-your body is a temple, not one to be thrown away over things like this."

"Wait, are you talking about Warren?" Maxine questioned getting an embarrassed nod from Kate. "No, Kate this was just an unseen side-effect." Maxine said with a laugh. "Can't say I can be as strong willed as you, when I feel an itch I scratch it-that simple. Does that bother you?"

"N-no…all you've done is be a good friend to me." Kate said with a small smile making Maxine nod.

"Of course, I invested quite a bit of time in to you, I want to see you happy." Maxine said with a nod.

"Still, if this wasn't it…how were you planning to stop Victoria?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it, it's not like I need to anymore. It might be better this way, just leave this shit in the past where it belongs you know?" Maxine said but before Kate could respond, Victoria walked in with Taylor in tow.

"What's up, Kate? Oh and I see our selfie ho is with you as well." Victoria said as she crossed her arms and smirked at Maxine. "What's the matter? Need to wash the Geek jizz out of your hair?" Victoria questioned mockingly as Taylor chuckled. Kate shrunk in on herself, as she felt the upcoming conflict-and the morning was so peaceful too!

Kate knew it was bad, but sometimes she really wished Maxine and Victoria were guys. That way they could just beat each other up and be done with it. No, Maxine and Victoria always went for insults and some of them were just so vulgar and mean that they _hurt_ to hear, and they weren't even aimed at her!

"I may put out early, but unlike you sticky Vicky, I'm not getting facialed this early in a relationship." Maxine drawled, surprising Victoria and Taylor when she didn't even attempt to deny that she was with Warren. "What? At least I am getting action instead of waiting in vain for Jefferson to blow his load in my direction unlike a certain slut."

"Excuse me!?"

"Bitch, I don't have a speech impediment, I know you heard me. Good luck with that by the way, only way that's happening is if he has a thing for tuna fish tacos with that fishy smell permeating from that unholy cesspool between your legs." Maxine said as if she were talking about the weather as Victoria gave her a vicious glare.

"You're just jealous that I am better than you!"

"Haha! You wish ho, in what universe is this a fact?"

"All men were created equal." Kate said quietly but loud enough for them both to hear her. She had to repress a chill at the glare she received from Victoria and a bigger one from the smile Maxine gave her.

"You're right, all men were but obviously not women." Maxine said as she gave Victoria a pitying look. "How does it feel bitch? To come face to face with your superior? To know, deep down in your soul that no matter what you do-you'll always be second best. No excuse me, third best because I am positive Rachel could surpass you and I don't even think she liked photography. Does it keep you up at night sticky Vicky? _Does it?_ "

"Hey that's enough." Taylor said with a frown as Victoria gave her a glare that screamed for her to stay out of her battles before lividly turning back to Maxine.

"You fucking-"

"Oh my God it does!" Maxine laughed. "Are your eyes actually glistening? How pathetic can you be?"

"I swear to fucking God if you keep talking-"

"You'll what?" Maxine questioned, her voice surprisingly cold as she stepped up towards the taller women who was clenching her fist tightly. "Do it, swing. You'll just lose to me again like you always do." Maxine said harshly. Victoria opened and closed her mouth a few times before simply turning around and walking to the exit making Maxine scoff. "Fucking embarrassment." Maxine muttered making Victoria pause for a second before leaving.

"That was way out of line Maxine!" Taylor exclaimed making Maxine sneer at her.

"Tell someone who gives a damn, you tool. If she can't take a taste of her own medicine, then maybe you should have been a better friend and keep her from falling this far." Maxine said making Taylor flinch before she turned around and rushed after Victoria. "Well, my sex-high is officially gone. Anything else you want to talk about before I take my much needed shower?'

"Maxine, I-you…just…I need to be alone right now Maxine." Kate said sadly as if she were disappointed in something, but for the life of her Maxine couldn't figure out what or who…wait …was it her? "Just think about how your words can affect others, even those like _Victoria."_ Kate said with a small frown as she brushed past a confused Maxine and left. Maxine released a shuddering breath as she turned around and placed her hands on the sink to brace herself as she stared at her reflection.

Though it wasn't _her_ face that stared back at her.

No.

It was the face of a part of her she had done her best to shield from the outside world.

" _ **You went too far and you know it."**_ A gentle, almost shy, voice rang out through her head.

" _Oh shut up. Bitch deserved it."_

" _ **And now we're alone, I'm sick of being alone! Don't you get that your actions have consequences!? Didn't you learn from last time-"**_

" _It's a dog eat dog world, get over it. People get hurt, destroyed, etcetera. I'm just making sure it isn't us again!"_ Maxine thought angrily as she rubbed her temples to fight off the coming migraine.

" _ **At what cost!?"**_

" _None! We have everything that we need-"_

" _ **Bull-"**_

" _If you don't like it then you get out here and deal with this shit! Make the decisions yourself! Or did you forget why I exist in the first place!?"_

"…"

" _Fucking weak as always Max, before you call out the blood on my hands why not check your own palms? At least mine is covered in_ someone else's _blood!"_

Maxine cursed as she wiped her eyes after regaining control over her body before rushing into one of the showers before someone could walk in and see her crying.

This was going to be a long day, she could feel it.

 **-Later-**

" _Okay, Maxine so you and Victoria had an argument. Nothing new, you're not Kate you can take it_. _No reason to unleash your unholy vengeance upon her or anything."_ Maxine thought as she approached her dorm room. _"Everything is fine. Just fine. You've calmed down and everything, keep it together, keep it together. Do not go over the edge like last time."_ Maxine pleaded with herself as she opened up her dorm…only to find it completely and utterly thrashed.

Oh…

Oh hell no.

Frowning as she glanced around the room at all of her things that were thrown around and narrowing her eyes at a message that said 'no one messes with me bitch' in red on her walls, Maxine took a deep breath as she went to her desk while turning on her luckily still intact computer. Opening the drawer, she removed a false bottom from the inside to reveal a disc labeled 'Blackmail-V' that was resting on top of another disc.

" _Bitch, you brought this upon yourself."_ Maxine thought as a feeling of emptiness began to fill her after placing the disc in her computer. An impassive mask of emotion set itself upon her face as she detached herself from the emotions that tried to tell her to rethink what she was going to do.

For you see, she had kept an eye on Victoria since day one. Instances of her being a conniving bitch or her being intimate with someone else's lover was not an uncommon sight if you knew where to look. Maxine had been places Victoria had been when she thought she was alone, had eyes and ears everywhere including Victoria's room. She had enough blackmail on Victoria to ruin her for the rest of her life, and she had it all compiled on a disc in the event Victoria went too far.

" _Everyone wears a mask in public to protect themselves, everyone has a part of them that only they know about that they keep hidden from the world."_ Maxine thought as she laid out two different outfits on her bed. _"Let's see how you react to having that hidden part of you out in the open for the world to see."_ Maxine mused as she looked at the two outfits.

One outfit consisted of a pair of blue jeans, gray sneakers, a matching hoodie, and a simple pink shirt that had a deer outline on it.

The other outfit consisted of and expensive short black dress with matching heels and a white leather jacket that came with a matching purse that had a make-up kit sticking out of it.

" _Oh who are you kidding, Maxine? You already know what to pick."_ Maxine thought as she looked at the first outfit fondly before sighing as she pulled out her make-up kit. Maxine just prayed her mirror wasn't too messed up to prevent her from applying it correctly.

" _ **Please. Don't do it."**_

The weak voice in her head pleaded as she finished dressing and applying her red lipstick. Maxine frowned as she stared at the message that asked for her to confirm whether or not she wanted to go through with the upload. One quick instance of hesitation flashed through her eyes before she squashed the feeling of uncertainty and clicked "yes."

["Upload complete."]

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a stack of photos she had taken, the latest being a selfie she had taken this morning right after she and Warren had finished up that Warren photobombed with a grin. A smile graced her lips as she flipped through the photos before stopping at one that made her smile drop.

" _You had so much potential, I'm sorry it's come to this."_ Maxine thought before placing the stack of photos back in her bag. As she walked down the hall she saw Victoria about to enter her room and had to fight back a smirk when the taller woman turned to her no doubt sure Maxine had found her room trashed.

"So selfie ho, heard some noise in your room. Decided to start remodeling?" Victoria asked innocently only for her smile to waver when Maxine didn't look the slightest bit upset.

 _ ***SLAP!***_

Victoria yelped when Maxine slapped her on the ass as she walked past her.

"Even bigger in person, there's no doubt about it now. You'll definitely get more views than Kate ever did." Maxine said nonchalantly as she continued down the half while a confused Victoria looked after her, a feeling of dread filling her as Maxine pulled out her phone.

 **Warren: Uhh…so…that was a thing…what now?**

 **Maxine: This is only as awkward as you make it Warren.**

 **Warren: I just mean, like what are we now? Are we together or what?**

 **Maxine: Despite the…rise of passion, let's take things a bit slow for now. I actually have something I need to talk to you about later. Can't be done over the phone.**

 **Warren: Well I'm free now if you want to chat for a bit?**

 **Maxine: Sorry, gotta meet up with Chloe-the blue haired chick from yesterday-later. I'll find you later, K?**

 **Warren: Alrighty then! It's a date.**

 **Maxine: Speaking of dates, we were invited to a Halloween party. How does sext Batwoman and Robin sound to you?**

 **Warren: Well Superman and Supergirl will always sound better, you know that.**

 **Maxine: Ah, but that's incest if the night goes how I want it to.**

 **Warren O_O Oh never mind then, still I draw the line at Robin. Nightwing if anything.**

 **Maxine:…**

 **Maxine: That emoji…I might just ask Chloe instead, but w/e deal.**

 **Warren: You wound me! But alas I will fight to win your heart from that blue-haired seductress…who actually kinds of scares me a bit.**

 **Maxine: Haha, I'll let her know she has struck fear into the heart of the mighty Prescott slayer.**

 **Warren: Got laid and now I have a title? Sir Graham is leveling up in this bitch!**

 **Maxine: Dork.**

 **Warren: Your Dork.**

Maxine shook her head with a small smile before pocketing her phone and climbing in to her car. She was in a good mood again.

 **-Two Whales Diner-**

" _Man does this bring back memories of happier times."_ Maxine mused as she stepped out of her car and pushed a pair of sunglasses up to her forehead before pulling out her phone as she entered the diner. She could feel the eyes on her but paid them no attention, she had grown used to the stares by now.

 **Chloe: Running Late. Grab a seat at the Diner.**

 **Chloe: Mom will feed you.**

 **Maxine: Classic Che, I'll be lucky if you make it here by noon.**

Maxine smirked as she sent the reply before looking around to find a seat. Maxine found herself waiting for a few moments before a smiling Joyce approached her table.

"Well what do you know a newcomer, what can I get you hun?" Joyce questioned as she poured the younger woman a cup of coffee making Maxine smile as she turned to the older woman.

"I'll have the usual."

"The usual?" Joyce repeated in confusion making her laugh lightly.

"Come on, Joyce. You're too young for this. It's me." Maxine said with a smile making Joyce frown before eyes widened with a small gasp.

"Max? I heard you were back, Chloe was right you have changed. Look at you, all grown up, you look like a lovely young woman!"

"Haha, well I do try. Oh and its Maxine now." Maxine corrected kindly.

"Well how about that? Things do change."

"Yes, but apparently not your daughter's tardiness." Maxine stated with a roll of her eyes making the older woman laugh.

"Hopefully you can work on that, I heard the story from David. You coming back, trying to get Chloe's life on track? She's lucky to have a friend like you. I heard how you first met David too, glad you two managed to give each other a second chance."

"Yes, well, I just figured we caught each other at bad times, I'm sure that any other time we would have had a more pleasant first encounter." Maxine said with a smile. "By the way, have you been paying attention to the weather? Might wanna evacuate, take the week off."

"Oh?" Joyce asked in confusion.

"Bad storm heading this way, you must have missed the reports." Maxine said smoothly. "The snow yesterday was a dead sign though, it's going to be really bad-you won't catch me out here, I know that."

"Huh, guess I'll talk to David about it later." Joyce said before smiling again. "The usual, eh? One Bacon Omelet then?"

"I knew there was a reason I loved you Joyce, please and thank you." Maxine said as Joyce wrote down her order with a nod before raising an eyebrow when she saw Maxine begin drinking her coffee.

"No sugar, sugar?"

"You can say that I have grown a bit of an appreciation of the bitter things in life though my sweet tooth is full intact." Maxine said, her lips curling around her glass making Joyce shake her head as she walked off to get the food. "Fast as always." Maxine said moments later without looking up from her phone when Joyce returned with her plate.

"Five years isn't enough to slow me down." Joyce said with a smile. "I still can't believe you're a woman now, when I look at pictures of Chloe-well, speak of the devil." Joyce mused as Chloe walked in to the diner.

"Mom and Max, together again." Chloe said as she walked towards them making Joyce turn to Maxine.

"Max?"

"I've given up, she's a lost cause when it comes to my name." Maxine said as she waved off Joyce's confusion and slight amusement.

"So Chloe, here for a free meal? You've put your whole damn college fund on your tab."

"I'm treating, Joyce, don't worry." Maxine said before pocketing her phone and looking up at them to see Chloe grinning at Joyce.

"I told you, mom, Max here has been balling in cash. Always told you I'd find a sugar momma if college failed me."

"Chloe." Joyce admonished as Maxine snorted. "For that you're only getting once slice of bacon today." Joyce said before leaving as Chloe leaned against the table.

"You two haven't changed."

"Another reason to blow this town."

"For once you're making sense." Maxine drawled making Chloe smirk before she began walking to the jukebox.

"What is this shit?" Chloe muttered before changing the music and returning to Maxine and sitting down.

"God you're such a punk wannabe." Maxine said with a chuckle at Chloe's choice of music.

"And your resting expression, is bitch face." Chloe stated making Maxine smirk. "Seriously it's unnerving, you constantly look as though you're judging everyone."

"Probably because I am. Luckily I have judged you and your family worthy enough to live and leave with me before this town gets wiped out." Maxine said simply making Chloe chuckle.

"So how about it? Why don't we test out your super powers-"

"In your pockets you have a parking ticket for 10:34am, a pack of seven cigarettes, a robot panda key-chain and 86 cents-you broke ass bitch." Maxine said simply making Chloe gape at her.

"Dude what the hell?"

"We were going to test my powers by having me see what's in your pockets before reversing time and telling you." Maxine said simply as she ate another bite of her omelet. "You're also going commando right now because you were too lazy and tired to put on some underwear."

"Oh…my…God…" Chloe said as she gaped at her old friend. "Dude, chills everywhere."

"I do aim to please." Maxine said as she finished her meal.

"Chloe, close your mouth." Joyce reprimanded as she placed Chloe's plate down on the table before getting back to work.

"You checked if I was wearing underwear?" Chloe questioned in disbelief.

"Well you were going to ask for a second test but that would have taken longer and would eventually force me to choose between leaving with you or taking a call from a friend. Hopefully this can satisfy you for now so that we can eat and get out of here so that I may take my call as well." Maxine said before frowning as she picked up a napkin and wiped her nose clean from a drop of blood that slid from it.

"Dude, are you okay?" Chloe asked in concern as she began to eat.

"My powers seem to have a bit of a cool down, if you will. I believe if I use them too much in too short of a period, I could die. Still need to train and push my limits some more it seems." Maxine mused. "Especially if I want to be ready for Vegas."

"Okay seriously, Max, what's with you and Vegas?" Chloe asked with a short laugh before stopping when Maxine gave her look that screamed 'are you fucking stupid?'

"Time powers plus Vegas, do the math, Che." Maxine said making Chloe blink owlishly before the implications hit her.

"Oh. That's a lot of fucking cash that can be made."

"Damn straight."

"But, you're rich? Do you really need more money?"

"It's Ryan's cash not mine, at least not until he is dead but I happen to love him and don't want that to happen anytime soon." Maxine said as she finished her coffee. "I'd much rather build my own capital, maybe win a few lotteries myself. Now hurry up and finish your food so you can show me this 'hella epic place to practice my powers' so I can take this call. "

"Yes mommy." Chloe said sarcastically making Maxine chuckle and give her a wink.

"You know, I kind of like the sound of that."

 **-Later-**

"Oh no way! This thing is yours? Oh who am I kidding, of course it is." Chloe said in disbelief as Maxine unlocked her car. "You have got to let me ride in this thing, I can pick up my truck later!"

"Hmph, fine get in. Just don't get any of your …punkness…on my seats." Maxine said as she climbed into her car and plugged up her phone.

"Punkness, really?" Chloe asked with a short laugh before eagerly hopping in the car. "Definitely don't see this kind of car In Arcadia."

"For all I know being a punk could be contagious, and unfortunately I can't pull off the blue hair." Maxine said before starting the car up and pulling off. "Now I don't know where this infamous lair of yours is, be my navigator."

"Aye, aye Cap'n Max!" Chloe said with a grin as they pulled out of the parking lot but before they could get too far, Maxine's phone began to ring. Expecting this, Maxine turned on hands free system as Chloe told her to make a left.

"Caulfield." Maxine answered before frowning as she heard the panicked voice of Kate.

"Maxine! What on earth did you do!?" Kate asked sounding panicked making Chloe glance at Maxine with a small frown.

"Be more specific, Kate."

"What did you do to Victoria!? Was…was it you who put up that video, please say no." Kate begged.

"And if it was?"

"Maxine! I wanted help…but not like this. Oh my goodness, it's insane back here at Blackwell, _everyone_ has turned on her! I think she's about to snap, I've tried to comfort her-"

"What? Why? Bitch got what she deserved." Maxine said with a frown as she made a right.

"No one deserves something like that Maxine!" Kate actually snapped at her. "This makes the video of me look like an afterschool special! I can't just watch someone in pain without helping, not even the likes of Victoria."

"Oh please, she was completely sober in all of those clips."

"And that's supposed to make it right? No one should have their…intimate moments shown for all of the world to see…to have their privacy violated like that! It's wrong!"

"She's fucked with us long enough, an eye for an eye and all that." Maxine said simply, her voice lacking any sympathy for the tall blonde.

"An eye for an eye just makes the world blind, Maxine!"

"Shit, if I can still see why should I give a fuck?" Maxine questioned coldly, surprising Chloe with the amount of ice in her voice.

"I thought you were better than this!"

"No one is better than this, get off your high horse and accept the fact we're all the same as you so love to point out." Maxine said with a bit of irritation in her voice. "Kate why did you call? For all I care the bitch can drop dead."

"Maxine! She's getting really unstable!"

"I don't fucking care! Shit Kate, I did it for you but if you are just going be all judgmental you can kiss my ass. Don't bother me anymore." Maxine said before ending the call before raising an eyebrow at Chloe who was chuckling as she looked at something on her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at this infamous clip, make another right here, holy shit you really got Bitchtoria with this-just how many people did she fuck?" Chloe asked with a laugh.

"Enough to back up my claim that she has to be a walking STD at this point." Maxine said before coming to a stop. "Oh hell no, tell me we are not in a junkyard."

"Oh come on, don't tell me Mad Max is scared to get a little dirty."

"In this outfit? Hell yes."

"Come on, it won't be so bad have I ever steered you wrong?"

 **-Later-**

Why yes. Yes she has. Maxine thought as she watched Chloe prepare to take aim at a line of bottles. Bottles which Chloe had tried to convince her to find which she responded with a resound 'have you lost your damn mind?' Sighing to herself as she wiped her nose, Maxine approached Chloe with an irritated expression.

"Kneel down a bit." Maxine ordered suddenly confusing Chloe who did as she was told before tensing as Maxine rested her chin on her shoulder before placing her hand's over Chloe's as they both aimed the weapon.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"It was funny at first, but I'm not all too sure I can fix you if you end up shooting yourself again." Maxine said though despite her words, the now pale Chloe could tell that Maxine had found no enjoyment from her apparent future demise. "Deep breaths." Maxine whispered in her ear before pressing down on her trigger finger. "One."

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _ ***CRASH!***_

"Two."

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _ ***CRASH!***_

"Three."

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _ ***CRASH!***_

"Four."

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _ ***CRASH!***_

"Five." Maxine whispered softly as she released Chloe's hands as her friends aimed at the last bottle.

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _ ***CRASH!***_

"H-Holy, shit." Chloe whispered as Maxine smiled and gave her a quick peck on the corner of her mouth, making the bluenette's cheeks redden ever so slightly.

"What do you know, Che? There may be hope for you yet." Maxine mused as Chloe looked back at her incredulously.

"Dude! How did you get so good at that!?"

"You know Ryan loves to hunt, during the summers he took me to some pretty exotic places to get his hunt on." Maxine said with a small smile as she thought of all the places she and her father had gone together.

" _You?_ You went hunting with him?" Chloe asked incredulously. "Dude you hated hunting! You cried like a bitch when he shot a bunny for fuck sake!"

"Yes but then I learned that it was hunt or be hunted, an important lesson that allowed me to see the beauty of the sport." Maxine said simply. "Sometimes it's just your time to go. Though I admit I do hope we won't have to put this gun to use any time soon."

"Hopefully not…" Chloe agreed before frowning lightly. "...Hey what was it like? Watching me die I mean? Be real-no smartass shit either!"

"…" Maxine gave her a frown suddenly before looking slightly conflicted, as if she were arguing with herself about something.

"Know what never mind, stupid question-"

"Enlightening." Maxine said suddenly making Chloe frown.

"What?"

"It made me realize that you, Chloe Price, are a weakness." Maxine said as she placed a hand over her chest. Her voice lacked its usual confident tone and sounded a bit softer, reminding Chloe of the shy girl she used to know. "The first time it happened, my heart clenched so painfully I thought I would die. I tried to brace myself for it the second time, but to my surprise, even knowing it was gonna happen didn't change the intensity one bit. The third time hurt as much as the first two times, but it was the real eye opener."

"W-why is that?" Chloe asked uncertainly. Hearing that your friend had just watched you die at least three times was quite the unnerving experience.

"Because even though I knew I had the strength to go back one last time and save you…it made me wonder about what if I didn't? What if I died fixing your fuck up and I realized that I wouldn't care." Maxine said sincerely as she raised her hand. "I can be a goddess with this power and you will one day be my undoing, I don't need time powers to see that. What I want is the power to see why I don't care? If you were anyone else, I would have cut you off a long time ago." Maxine said with a frown before moving her hand towards her temple. "Seems my feelings towards you manage to not only survive, but strengthen in five years."

"Hey, wait a second. What? Max-"

"It scares, me. Terrifies me, how much I still love you despite the damage you caused me when we separated." Maxine said simply making Chloe tense a bit as she gaped at her friend whom glanced to the side and eyed some graffiti that had Chloe and Rachel's names. "However you've moved on in my absence and for once in my life I believe I can do the same. I refuse to lose you Che, but I am not going to let you break me again."

 _ ***Rewind***_

"...Hey what was it like? Watching me die I mean? Be real-no smartass shit either!"

"Sad and scary." Maxine said with a shrug. "I watched my friend die and could have been held accountable." Maxine said making Chloe roll her eyes at the last part. "To your credit, though, you took that bullet like a champ."

"Ha! That's what I like to hear!" Chloe said with a grin making Maxine smirk.

"Well, well if it isn't Thelma and Louise, or is it Bonnie and Clyde?" Frank questioned before narrowing his eyes at something he saw on Chloe's face before chuckling. "I heard the gunshots and the breaking glass, it's cute that you're playing with guns. Just like me at your age."

"We are nothing alike, man." Chloe said with a frown as she shook her head.

"We both need money. In fact you need it so bad, you owe me a shitload. Don't you Chloe? Huh?"

"You'll get your money." Chloe reassured him sounding annoyed.

"Don't they all say that, even when they're broke and acting tough?" Frank questioned as he raised an eyebrow before turning to Maxine "You seem like a high class, gal. Why are ya hanging out with trash like this?" Frank asked as he jerked a thumb towards Chloe.

"Wait-where did you get that bracelet? That's Rachel's bracelet!" Chloe said angrily.

"Calm down, it was a gift from a friend-"

"No it wasn't! You stole that shit!" Chloe said angrily as she went to take the bracelet only to find herself forced back when Frank brandished a knife at her. Chloe just glared at him as she aimed her gun at him, making his eyes widen slightly.

"Oh please you don't have the guts, kid."

"Try me you son of a bitch-"

"Children, please!" Maxine snapped as she glared at both of them, getting their attention instantly. Frank looked at her in surprised as she stomped up towards him and shoved a roll of cash into his hands. "There is that enough to cover her debt?"

"Wait Max, don't give him your-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Maxine all but hissed at her with narrowed eyes making Chloe glare at her though she remained silent. Frank whistled as he counted the cash before splitting it in half and handing it back to Maxine.

"Practically double, actually. Here I'm a fair main, take the extra back-"

"Keep it." Maxine said as she shook her head and pushed the money back. "I may need a favor later."

"Haha! Now this is a woman who knows how the world works!" Frank said with a grin before turning to Chloe. "You could learn a thing or two from her. Pleasure, doing business with you." Frank said making Maxine nod before he turned and went on his way. Once he had left, Chloe whirled on Maxine with fire in her eyes.

"Hey! I don't need you to fucking pay my debts for me, I had the situation under control! I could have bought myself some time to repay him later! I had a gun!" Chloe snapped making Maxine glare at her before snatching the weapon from Chloe's hand's before aiming at her own head.

 _*Click*_

"Get it?" Maxine questioned with a glare before shoving the weapon back to Chloe as she wiped her nose clean of blood. "I saved your life, your stupidity would have gotten you gutted. Come the fuck on Che, I thought you had some sense! Pay your fucking debts!"

"Well we aren't all rolling in cash like you miss money bags!" Chloe snapped. "I just needed some more time-"

"If you don't have the cash, don't get in the situation." Maxine said as she crossed her arms. "And more time? That's rich. Were you going to pay him before or after you got more shit from him and begged for an extension?"

"Hey fuck you! I don't need you going out of your way, interrupting your owe so perfect life, just to help me and my screw ups!"

"And fuck you too! I don't need to see you dead in a ditch somewhere because you're too damn proud to get some fucking help!" Maxine shouted angrily. "Your life has completely spiraled out of control!"

"Oh and you're just the poster child for stability right?" Chloe asked sarcastically. "Take away that money and you're just the same old insecure Max that followed me around like a lost puppy!" Chloe shouted, her insult cutting right through Maxine hitting her painfully in her very core though she gave no outward reaction other than a slight widening of the eyes.

"And you're the same old Chloe because you obviously haven't grown the fuck up." Maxine said coolly, her hands trembling as she turned to leave, knowing that if she stayed any longer she would pass the point of no return. "No wonder people keep leaving you."

"Excuse me!? Who the fuck do you think you are!? You are not going to just disrespect me like that!" Chloe said as she forced Maxine to turn around only to wince a bit when she found herself shoved back.

"Disrespect? You're going to say all that shit to me and talk about respect!? You know who I think I am?" Maxine questioned lividly, seething at this point as her face flushed red. "I'm the bitch you're not good enough to be! All you are is a fuck up Chloe, that's it, that's all. That's all you're ever going to be! When you die? That's how people are going to remember you! As a fuck up! Shit, look at today, if it wasn't for me you would already be dead. _**William's rolling in his grave."**_ Maxine said before Chloe pounced on her suddenly, sending her crashing back.

"Take that shit back!"

"Hell no!" Maxine shouted as she glared up at Chloe before reversing time so that she could avoid the bluenette's tackle. She glared at Chloe when she saw her friend crash into the ground before pulling off her earrings, kicking off her heels, and shrugging off her jacket. "You wanna go? Fine let's do this shit then." Maxine snarled out as Chloe rose up and glared back at her before charging again.

 **-One hour later-**

Maxine and Chloe panted tiredly as they laid on their backs their heads right next each other as they stared up at the sky looking completely disheveled. Finally, Chloe broke the silence.

"Cheater."

"You made me break a nail."

"Which one?"

"All of them."

 _*snort*_

 _*snicker*_

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Maxine and Chloe burst out laughing suddenly even as tears spilled from the corners of their eyes.

"Oh my fucking God, that had to be the most epic Cat fight I've ever been in!" Chloe laughed before wincing. "It was like fighting a damn super hero, good thing you can't abuse those powers of yours yet or I would have been fucked!"

"As if. Shit, Che what the fuck!? Do you spend the time you would have been in college at the gym or something? Someone your size shouldn't hit that hard. You make hitting like a girl become a compliment!" Maxine said with a grin, no not a smirk or a small smile but a full grown grin.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about earlier alright? I know you just want to help me and I apologize for the comment about you when we were kids, you know I got nothing but respect for you Mad Max." Chloe said making Maxine sigh.

"I regret nothing." Maxine said resolutely before chuckling when Chloe gave her an upside down glare. "Kidding, you've made some shitty decisions but nothing permanent, you're young. What I said about William…way out of line, I was mad and wanted you to hurt. Sorry."

"Well mission accomplished." Chloe said with a pout.

"Aw, did I hurt little Price's feelings, here let me kiss it better." Maxine said with a fake motherly tone before peppering Chloe's face with sloppy kisses.

"Oh ew, ew, ew!" Chloe said with laugh as she moved her head back. "Apology accepted! Gross dude! Now I have Max cooties all over me, I can already feel myself turning into a bitch."

"Too late." Maxine said with a laugh.

"Friends?"

"The best." Maxine swore before frowning, confusing Chloe greatly. "But I have one thing to tell you."

"What?" Chloe questioned before Maxine suddenly gave her smirk before quickly climbing to her feet, wincing as she did so.

"As the first one on their feet, the street rules dictate that I, Maxine Caulfield, am the victor and have soundly beaten Chloe Price-that's you-in combat." Maxine said proudly. "Not bad for a shorty, eh?"

"Oh you bitch!" Chloe said sounding scandalized. "That's not fair! Plus you had super powers!"

"Sorry, Che, everything goes in a street fight. This was a good old fashioned junkyard brawl at that." Maxine said solemnly. "I didn't chose the thug life, it has chosen me I am afraid."

"Oh you complete dork!"

"Now come on, let's get you up. If anyone asks, we were chased by rabid squirrels."

"Squirrels?" Chloe deadpanned.

"Demon animals, but if you want everyone to know I kicked your ass-please, go ahead." Maxine drawled making Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"Hey if anything I should get the win for even lasting that long against you and your supernatural ways!"

"Oh yes the taller, bigger, stronger punk Chloe Price beat a short weak little rich girl like me, go ahead and take the win-you'll still lose when you try to tell anyone about it." Maxine said matter-of-factly making Chloe pout knowing her victory wouldn't sound impressive at all.

"No fair."

"That's life." Maxine said before helping Chloe up. "Come on, let's head back."

 **-Two Whale's Diner: Parking Lot-**

"Hey, uh, Max-question." Chloe began making Maxine frown as she parked her car.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something, ever since you told me about the storm I have been thinking. Rachel is missing, but what if she's still in the town?" Chloe questioned making Maxine look at her in confusion. "Like if she's still here and we can't warn her, then she'll die in that vortex!"

"You're right, but what does this have to do with me? She's been missing long before I got here."

"I know, I know, but I was thinking that with your powers maybe we can squeeze out enough time to figure out what happened to her?" Chloe said making Maxine sigh.

"Chloe, it's been months and Arcadia isn't that big. If you haven't found her yet then its safe to assume she's not in the town." Or dead. Though even Maxine had enough restraint not to say such a thing out loud.

"I know but I just don't want to risk it you know? At the very least-"

"-You can get some closure." Maxine said before rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Che, I do not want to be a part of CSI: Arcadia Bay."

"But-"

"-But. Fuck it, if something happened to me I would appreciate the effort at the very least." Maxine said tiredly making Chloe smile. "That said, we're on a time limit Che. We have till Friday then we have to get the hell out of town with as many of our loved ones as we can. After that the vortex will wipe out any trace of Rachel that may have been left and you'll just have to assume the worst. Don't let this consume you, understood?"

"Yeah, I got you Max."

"Gonna be the fucking death of me." Maxine muttered. "Now get out of my car." Maxine said as she shooed Chloe away with a smirk making her friend chuckle as she stepped out of the car.

"I knew the Max I knew was in there somewhere…that said, look, I know that Bitchtoria deserves what she got-hell I would have done the same thing."

"I sense a but coming." Maxine groaned making Chloe frown a bit as she gave her friend a concerned look.

"-But, you're not me. You're better than that Max and you know it, the fact you just agreed to risk your life for someone you don't know proves it."

"It's a little too late for that don't you think? I can't rewind time back that far, at least not now anyway I'm exhausted."

"I know, I know-shit- I don't know what I am trying to say." Chloe said as she scratched her head sheepishly. "It's just, getting even is the quick and easy way you know? But the Max I know never liked to do things the easy way. If it's you, I'm sure you'll come up with something." Chloe said before giving up with a sigh. She had no idea what she was trying to say but somehow, Maxine understood perfectly and it was at that moment that Maxine's phone buzzed.

 **Warren: Maxine you gotta get here quick!**

 **Maxine: What's wrong?**

 **Warren: I don't know-its Victoria, I think she's snapped! She's on the roof! You gotta come to the front of the school!**

 **Maxine: Why? What could I possibly do?**

 **Warren: I don't know, talk her down maybe? Kate's already up there trying to help but maybe by seeing that even you care you might get her down? IDK. Honestly she's done enough damage whether or not you help or not is your decision. I understand either way.**

Looks like Maxine had found herself at a fork in the road.

Would she let Victoria kill herself? Or would she be the bigger person and try to end this once and for all?

Decisions…decisions...

"Tch, whatever. I need to head back to Blackhell, something requires my attention." Maxine muttered making Chloe smile. "Oh wipe that look off your face." Maxine said with narrowed eyes before pulling off. Chloe just shook her head as she went to her truck, she needed to take a drive to clear her head.

 **Maxine: When I get there we are going to have a talk about walls of text.**

 **Warren: You're coming? I knew you weren't as bad as you try to be! :3**

 **Maxine: Fucking. Emojis. Stop.**

 **-Later: Blackwell-**

"Maxine!" Warren called out from a large crowd of students that were recording a broken Victoria standing on the roof with their phones.

"She snapped way faster than I thought she would." Maxine muttered as she looked up at her rival as rain poured down on them.

"Yeah well, the entire school turned on her, hell even Taylor and Courtney wanted nothing to do with her!"

"Shit." Maxine said as she shook her head. She wasn't sure about Courtney but she could tell Victoria and Taylor were legitimate friends, her video seemed to be far more effective than she thought. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Kate attempt to approach Victoria. "I'll admit…this is bad."

"Yeah it is-oh shit she's jumping!" Warren exclaimed and both he and Maxine paled when they saw Kate attempt to grab her only for Victoria's weight to send Kate falling over the edge as well.

"NO!" Maxine shouted making Warren turn to her prepared to shield her from the sight as she extended a hand towards them. Time suddenly reversed sending Victoria and Kate back onto the roof before a second effect made itself known and froze time completely.

Maxine's body felt as though it were ripping itself asunder.

" _F-fuck…"_ Maxine though in agony as she coughed up a bit of blood. _"Fight it, fight, fight it! Come on Maxine you have survived death before, you can do it again!"_ Maxine thought as she forced herself to continue freezing time as she made her way through the crowd of students and towards the roof.

" _ **I…I don't think we can make it…we're gonna break!"**_

" _The hell we will, just keep pushing, we have to survive."_

" _ **But it hurts…hurts so much…We used so much strength messing around with Chloe earlier."**_

" _Pain is temporary…just focus on the future when it's gone."_ Maxine thought but even she felt herself begin to crack as her body shook in and tremble din agony, blood leaking from the corners of her eyes. Maxine frowned as she walked and looked at the palm of her right hand which was covered in faint scars. "It'll be alright, everything will be alright." Maxine whispered over and over to herself.

 **-Later: Roof-**

Eventually Maxine made it to the roof and collapsed to her hands and knees in exhaustion, forcing time to resume. Her eyes shut tightly as she released a shuddering breath.

"Stop!" Maxine shouted so loudly she thought she thought she may have gone hoarse. "Just...stop…please…"

"Maxine!" Kate exclaimed in equal parts concern and relief, the sound of her name stopped a very distraught looking Victoria mid step as she almost walked off of the edge.

"Oh great…what do you want? Haven't you done enough!? I literally have nothing left for you to take." Victoria choked out, her eyes red from crying. "Just let me die, I know you wanted me dead any way."

"No…I…I was wrong…you may piss _me_ off to no end, but people do care about you. Even if you don't see it! If you go through with this you will hurt more than just yourself."

"Like who!?" Victoria shouted angrily. "My friends have deserted me and my family has disowned me because of this video!" Victoria snarled suprising Maxine. "Shocked? News travels faster than you think. You think I don't know I'm not worth anything? I've had to live with the fact long before I met you."

"But you are worth something damn it!" Maxine said as he looked up at Victoria desperately before gesturing to Kate. "Look at Kate! You drove her to the exact same point you are now, it could have easily been her in your place today!" Maxine said making both of them flinch. "She should _**hate**_ you but here she is trying to save your ass and do you know why?" Maxine asked with a glare. "Because she's better than us, Victoria."

"W-what?" Kate asked in confusion.

"Kate you see good in every one, even bitches like Victoria and myself. No matter what we say, what we do, you still believe in us…like we're worth saving." Maxine said as she turned to Victoria with pained expression on her face and she couldn't tell if she was crying or if rain was on her face. _"I'm sorry_ Victoria. Hell you didn't deserve this, you aren't responsible for what happened to Kate and I know it…you…you just made me so angry…I just lashed out at you because you were the easiest target…when…when I saw my room today I just snapped, alright?"

"Y-your room?" Victoria repeated with a frown before releasing a hallow laugh. "You ruined my life…over your room? Is that all a life is worth to you!?"

"I know! Damn it. To you, to any one, it sounds petty but I have _real_ issues when it comes to my possessions…" Maxine said as she released a shuddering breath and there was no doubt to the other two that Maxine was openly crying now. "I _understand_ how you both feel and it's that fact that makes me hate myself even more."

"How could you!?" Victoria asked hysterically. "How could you possibly know what either of us felt-"

"Cause this same shit happened to me!" Maxine snapped silencing Victoria as Kate looked at Maxine with wide eyes as the shorter woman's shoulders shook. "The. Same. Shit. I went to a party, someone spiked my drink and you figure out the rest…only my video wasn't broadcasted, no, they kept it and used it as blackmail for two fucking months." Maxine whispered. "I felt numb, I lost control of my life and I just wanted to do anything that would allow me to...feel something again, anything!"

"Oh my God." Kate whispered as she covered her mouth while Maxine glared down at her hands, even with all of the rain she could still see the faint scars.

"When nothing worked, I decided to end it." Maxine whispered though both of them could hear her. "A rope was around my neck and I didn't hesitate to kick away the chair…but as I began to fall, in that split second, I saw something…I saw my reflection and how pathetic I looked and I became angry."

 _ ***Rumble***_

 _ ***CRASH***_

Maxine shut her eyes as she heard the storm continue.

"Why should I die? Why not them? Why couldn't I get even? Was I really this weak? Those questions flashed through my mind in an instant and I reached around my neck and grabbed the rope before it could tighten too much. I grabbed a razor in my pocket tightly, it really messed up my hand, and I cut myself down…for hours I just laid there on that cold floor." Maxine said before looking up at Victoria with narrowed eyes. "And when I stood up, I was someone else. The old me had died, my anger, pain, resentment turned me into…into this." Maxine said as she gestured to herself in disgust.

"The person who blackmailed you…that's who died isn't it?" Victoria questioned as she remembered Maxine's threat.

"I got even, it didn't make me feel better at all but I got the video back. You know I still have it?" Maxine questioned with a bitter smile. "Sick right? From time to time I watch it again just to remind myself not to be that weak again but it's all just a show, I haven't changed, I'm just fooling myself. I _am_ weak but you two aren't and that's why when I saw Kate break down…it _infuriated_ me, and I wrongfully placed all the blame on you-you who weren't even responsible for what happened."

"That's not weakness Maxi-"

"Not now Kate." Maxine interrupted tiredly. "This isn't about me."

"Y-you think I'm strong?" Victoria questioned making Maxine nod as she reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of photos. Quickly cycling through them, she picked one out and held it up.

"When you're not hurting others, yeah I do." Maxine said as she showed Victoria a picture of the taller blonde attempting to take a photo, a look of concentration on her face…yet still somehow managing a smile.

"That Photo…" Victoria whispered making Maxine nod.

"It was my first idea for a submission for the Everyday Heroes contest. It was a week after classes started and never had I seen someone legitimately focus on their craft like that…you must have been there for hours setting up that shot, Victoria. You were so into it you never noticed me and I couldn't look away because it was, quite frankly, awe inspiring. I thought that maybe one day I could be as good as you." Maxine said making Victoria shake her head angrily.

"No! Who are you trying to kid? You're better than me even Mark can see-"

"I am not! Why can't you see that? Fuck Mr. Jefferson!" Maxine snarled making Victoria's eyes widen. "Its art, don't you get that? Its value is in the eyes of the beholder, to say any art is better than another's is flawed from the very start! We have different styles, Victoria, that's it. I'm the 'selfie ho' remember? I can only take really good pictures of people or animals but look at any photo that I have of just scenery-they're all shit!" Maxine revealed. "Yours is the other way around, and unfortunately your style just isn't compatible with the Everyday Heroes contest but you aren't worse than me, it's just an unfortunate coincidence."

"But Mark-"

"-Is biased!" Maxine said in exasperation. "My style is similar to his, I guess he sees himself in me or something so he plays favorites but that's it. Bias, not fact. He isn't perfect. Don't let your insecurities break you, be better than me."

A beat.

 _ ***Rumble***_

 _ ***CRASH!***_

"It's too late." Victoria whispered making Maxine look at her in horror. "I've already lost too much, if I chicken out now the humiliation…the pitying stares…they'll just drive me up here again."

"Victoria, no." Maxine actually begged as she extended a hand towards Victoria only for her body to spasm suddenly in pain, sending her crashing forward, her forehead against the concrete as blood spilled from her eyes like tears.

"It's funny…if you had said what you had before this…maybe…things could've been different." Victoria said with a sad smile. "You're not as bad as you think you are." Victoria said before taking that fateful step backwards off of the roof, Maxine screamed as she saw Kate rush towards Victoria and time seemed to slow as Kate's feet slipped from the water on the roof causing her to fall over with Victoria.

"No!" Maxine shouted before her eyes widened in confusion when she saw a strange glimmer coming from the picture of Victoria. She frowned when she looked down at it and narrowed her eyes as she saw how blurry it looked, which made no sense since she didn't take blurry photos.

Ever.

Her vision swam as she tried to focus on the photo, to see beyond the blurred image. She was forced to close her eyes when she was blinded by a bright light.

 _ ***FLASH!***_

 **-Blackwell: A bit over a Month Ago-**

 _*Gasp*_

Maxine looked around in confusion as she found herself bracing herself on a tree in the forest surrounding the school. Maxine blinked owlishly as she looked around to find that the storm was over and that the sun must have been setting as she saw the gold glow covering everything around her. Wiping her eyes, Maxine stepped back in shock.

"W-what the hell?" Maxine whispered before jumping as she stepped on a stick.

 _*Snap!*_

"What was that? Who's there?" A voice Maxine never though she would be happy to hear called out. Her heart pounded in her chest as she stepped from behind the tree to find a confused Victoria looking at her, holding her expensive camera.

Maxine couldn't believe it.

She swore she was dreaming.

Her powers had actually given her the ability for a second chance.

She could actually travel back this far in time!

"Hello? I asked can I help you?" Victoria asked with a frown, which luckily was free of any hatred reinforcing the idea that she was in the past as she and Victoria haven't begun to hate each other yet.

" _Play this right, Maxine."_ Maxine thought before clearing her throat and giving her a smile. "Sorry, don't mean to look like a creep." Maxine said with a short laugh as Victoria crossed her arms. "I was wondering since we're both in Jefferson's class…would you mind giving me some pointers?"

"Pointers? From what I've seen you aren't bad. What could I possibly help you with?" Victoria questioned making her sigh.

"I'm only really good at taking pictures of living things, I also heard that Jefferson plays favorites so he'll probably be taking it easy on me and shit, and I came here to learn not get a free pass." Maxine said making Victoria look at her in surprise. "This is college right? I figured it's time to grow up and take my craft seriously, you seemed like the best bet. Mind helping me?"

"Whatever, it's not like a little more practice would harm me any…still it won't be free." Victoria drawled making Maxine groan inwardly though she could tell Victoria was a bit pleased by her words. "Tell me how you put so much…life…in your pictures and we'll call it even, hell your half-hearted selfies are even good." Victoria muttered the last part with a small pout.

Maxine couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"You have yourself a deal." Maxine said with a smirk before frowning a bit. "One more thing I wanted to ask you…it's about your friend Nathan and your Vortex parties-"

"-Fucking knew it. Is that why you're really here? What? Do you want a date with Nathan or an in to the club?" Victoria questioned with a glare making Maxine frown as she shook her head.

"No it's just…I thought I overheard him saying he was going to take advantage of that girl in our class, Kate, at one of the parties." Maxine said making Victoria's eyes widen in surprise as Maxine utilized her bullshitting abilities to their fullest, putting the best look of concern she could muster on her face. "Just…Just look out for her for me, would you?"

"Hmph, while I doubt Nathan of all people would try such a thing or that a bible thumper like Marsh would go to a party, I will humor you and keep an eye on her should she ever show up to one." Victoria said making Maxine grin, apparently her not wanting to use Victoria for her connections made the taller blonde look at her in a new light. "By the way, why are you so…dirty?"

"I was attacked by rabid squirrels when taking a picture of a deer." Maxine said before frowning at the smirk on Victoria's lips, it was obvious she was trying not to laugh. "Oh shut up and tell me how the hell you can capture the sunset without the glare blinding you." Maxine said making a small smile appear on Victoria's lips. Maxine was surprised out how easy it was to talk to Victoria without getting an attitude, she figured the blonde being alone had something to do with it since she didn't need to put on a front for anybody. Maxine found herself laughing at something Victoria said as the scenery began to shine brighter before Maxine felt herself being pulled from her own body, presumably being tossed back into her spot in the time line.

 **-Maxine's Dorm: Present-**

As Maxine came to she looked around to find her room in perfect condition. Unknown to her the picture of the embarrassed Victoria had transformed into one of her, Victoria, and Kate smiling at the camera. In her drawer, the disc of blackmail had completely vanished as well.

"Come on, Maxine! You said you wanted to go take some shots tonight." Victoria's voice came from outside of Maxine's door, making Maxine blink in surprise. Apparently they had managed to strike some sort of a friendship now.

Just how much did she change?

Opening the door, Maxine looked at a scowling Victoria as Kate stood next to her and waved at her shorter friend with a small smile before gasping as Victoria's eyes narrowed as they looked at her.

Apparently Kate and Victoria were friends as well.

"What the hell happened to you?" Victoria practically hissed out making Maxine blink as she looked down at herself, grimacing at the disheveled state she was in. "Did that dork do this? I will have his balls-"

"Victoria!" Kate admonished making Victoria be quiet. "We know you don't care for Warren, but he's not like that!"

"Kate's right." Maxine said before sighing, apparently she and Chloe still had their epic fight in the junkyard. "Had a good old fashioned junkyard brawl with an old friend of mine earlier, but we're cool now."

"Only you." Victoria said as she shook her head.

"Hold on, I have a first-aid kit. We can disinfect your scratches before we go take the pictures." Kate said with a smile as she left for her dorm room.

 _*Sigh*_

Maxine blinked as she glanced to the side and saw Victoria staring after a Kate with a slight look of…

…longing?

Oh no _fucking_ way.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, Maxine." Victoria said quietly. "After that night I brought her back after Prescott spiked her drink…I can't stop thinking about that kiss she gave me."

What.

"I know she's straight, hell she's the biggest bible thumper I know and lord knows she disapproves of a lot of my decisions…but I can't get her out of my head, you gotta help me Maxine." Victoria asked pleaded quietly as she turned to the gaping brunette. "Every time I think about how right you were about Nathan, my skin boils. If his family weren't so powerful he would have been expelled by now."

" _Oh my fucking God, we're besties."_ Maxine thought with slight horror as she realized just how personal the information she just heard was. "Um, well, you know what they say. Good things comes to those who wait, but not those who wait too late." Maxine said, not honestly knowing what to say but fortunately that seemed to be the right thing seeing how Victoria smiled at her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Victoria said before Maxine pulled out her phone when it buzzed.

 **Warren: Hey Maxine, you wanted to speak to me later tonight, right?**

 **Maxine: Yeah, it'll be after curfew though.**

 **Warren: Hanging with the girls? Gotcha. I'll sneak into your dorm later, leave it unlocked this time! If Victoria catches me again, I'm dead T_T**

 **Maxine: Lol, alright-what did I say about the emojis!?**

 **Warren: Haha!**

It was at that moment, looking at Victoria's smiling face and Kate's as she made it back towards them that Maxine realized what she needed to do with her powers besides get more money.

Redemption.

This was her chance to be someone great again, and she had all of the time in the world to do it.

Kate and Victoria glanced at each other in concern before they followed their friend back in to her dorm, their eyes widening when she reached into a drawer and pulled out a CD labeled 'The birth of Maxine'.

"Wait, is that-"

" _So they know about it, they really must have earned my trust. Genuine friends."_

 _*Snap*_

"Something that doesn't matter anymore." Maxine said as she threw the broken disc away, making them smile at her.

 **-Meanwhile: Chloe's House-**

Chloe finally came back from her drive and entered her house with a thoughtful frown. She had stopped once more back at the diner only for her mother to gasp at her with tears in her eyes before running off to call her step-douche. She had no idea what that was about but she didn't get fed and she was hella hungry.

"Hey mom! What's for dinner?" Chloe questioned as she entered her kitchen only to frown when she saw both Joyce and David sitting at the table, as if waiting for her-both having a look of concern and…understanding? On their faces.

"Chloe, sit down its time we had a talk." Joyce said making Chloe blink before sitting down.

"Let me be the first to say…I'm sorry, now I completely understand your rebellious behavior." David said as he gave her a once over, confusing her even more. "I knew you were tough, especially to handle all of this shit on your own." David said with an approving nod.

"But you should have come to us! You're my daughter, Chloe you know I love you no matter what!" Joyce said making David rub her back comfortingly.

"What?" Chloe deadpanned, completely confused as to what is going on.

"Chloe…you love Maxine, don't you?" Joyce questioned making Chloe tilt her head.

"Uh yeah, we've only know each other forever." Chloe said with a short laugh.

"So to not only lose William and her at roughly the same time, but also figuring out that you were like _that…._ God I wish you said something, I would have been there for you!" Joyce said in exasperation. "I wasn't positive, but after taking a good look at your room it was obvious."

"Okay…what's going on?" Chloe asked sounding a bit irked that they had gone into her room and a little scared that they had found her other stash of Weed. The anger and fear in her voice only seem to confirm whatever they had thought they found out about her.

"Chloe, what your mother and I are trying to say is…we know that you're gay. We just want you to know that we still care for you and will support you, you don't have to shoulder this on your own."

What.

The.

Fuck.

Oh hell no.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait-you think I'm gay!?" Chloe asked incredulously, this had to have been the misunderstanding from Hell. That wasn't right at all, she had sex with men before-not that either of them needed to know that. How could they assume that she was gay? Maybe cutting her short sent the wrong message? She was straight damn it!

"Honey its okay, we know-"

"I'm not gay!" Chloe argued in disbelief only for David to shake his head solemnly while Joyce gave her a doubtful look.

"So your clothes aren't messed up, you aren't covered in scratch marks, and your face is _not_ covered in lipstick right now? It doesn't take a genius to know what you've been up too." Joyce said sarcastically as Chloe simply sat there not believing this was happening. "I approve, Chloe, you have in a much better mood sense she showed up." Joyce stated.

"I think Maxine is a fine girl who will do right by you, Chloe. You bagged a winner." David added with a fatherly smile.

"Lipstick?" Chloe repeated before paling as she remembered the teasing kisses Maxine had given her when shooting the gun and after their fight. Suddenly Frank's expression made more sense. "Oh my God."

"It's okay, hun, you're still you!" Joyce tried to comfort misinterpreting Chloe's words for distress.

"I'm not fucking gay!" Chloe snapped angrily as she stormed away from the table, emotions running high. She couldn't believe that this was happening, and she couldn't understand why it bugged her so much for them to say that…it wasn't like they were right.

"Poor Chloe…"

"It's okay, she needs to vent, she probably feels like she's cornered. Dealt with meltdowns like this more times than you can count at Blackwell." David said with a nod.

"Can't believe this shit." Chloe muttered as she stormed into her room. She had sex with men not women, there was no way she was gay. So what if she had more than a few fantasies about Rachel? So what if she liked Maxine's kisses more than she would ever admit? She loved them but that didn't mean she… _loved_ them.

Did it?

"Of course not." Chloe said as she stood in her door way before closing her eyes. _"Okay, mom said after looking at your room it somehow confirmed this stupid theory. Take a deep breath and look at your room with a stranger's perspective."_ Chloe thought as she looked around her room. Okay so she had a bit more posters of half-dressed women than she thought could be seen as appropriate, that didn't mean a thing! So her floor was littered with fliers for Rachel…she could _see_ how Joyce could misinterpret that but still it meant nothing.

And so what if the thought of the possibility that Rachel _could_ have given Frank that bracelet made her feel a bit jealous.

Or that the mere mention of Warren, made her skin crawl slightly.

None of that meant a thing-

Chloe blinked as she looked at her bed which she had still yet to make up.

Her bed.

Her bed that had only ever been shared with Rachel or Maxine.

" _Nope, doesn't count. There was nowhere else for Rachel to sleep during our sleep overs and Max just laid there so we could smoke weed."_ Chloe thought before shuddering. The though had involuntarily brought up memories of the times she and Rachel had cuddled and that had brought up the memory of earlier when Maxine was pressed tightly against her. This memory brought out another shiver as Chloe found herself longing to feel that sensation again.

 **BGM: I kissed a Girl-Katy Perry**

Chloe's breath caught in her throat as she replayed Maxine's kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Oh…

Oh…shit…

Chloe's face was one of abject horror as she found herself shoved into and pulled out of the proverbial closet at the same damn time.

 _ ***Thud***_

"Chloe? Chloe! Are you okay!?" Joyce questioned in concern as she rushed to find her daughter with David right behind her. She gasped when she saw Chloe trembling as her eyes glistened slightly. "Chloe, speak to me." Joyce pleaded as she held her daughter.

"It must have sunken in…I'm starting to think she didn't even know herself, we sort of just threw it on her." David said quietly making Joyce hold her daughter tighter.

"M-mom?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm so hella gay." Chloe said with a hint of disbelief, no doubt trying to figure out how the hell she missed this. "Oh my _God."_

 **To be continued…**

 **Next Episode: Maxine's Theory**

 **Please note that part of the Maxine/CHloe argument was inspired by a hilarious skit known as "Brotherly love" By Hotdamnirock on Youtube**

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **Please note that Guest reviews that just say 'guest' won't be acknowledge because I can't tell who I am talking to. If you are guest review that has a pen name but has criticism, I can't reply outside of 'thank you for the review' because I won't be able to have a conversation with you.**

 **Now, on to the reviews.**

 **Le Chasseur: Haha I understand the conflict, it's like Mass Effect when you have renegade and paragon actions. You wanna stay true to one side, but the other actions just seem better for some situations. Glad you are enjoying this!**

 **Asahar4: Fables will be told of this man. He has now joined the ranks of both Rons (KP and Harry Potter)**

 **Z2010Deadmeat:** "Damn that was a loud laugh!"

 **Melgrain: Thought about it, figured I could tell a more detailed story with her struggling between them, so here's your Pricefield fic lol. But yeah Warren deserved something, especially after episode 4.**

 **Misha: Thanks for the review!**

 **Edboy4926: Thanks for the review, glad you liked it! Yeah I called it but like told you, only because I played Heavy Rain lol.**

 **ShepardisaBOSS: Glad you liked it!**

 **AJ Lexie: I think we all needed this after episode 4. As I said at the beginning of this chapter, it's okay to hate her-even she hates herself lol. Glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

 **Mirrorreflex: Here's more**

 **Crimson Grave: Glad you enjoyed it! By the way, did you read the latest chapter of Jaune Arc LIAG ("Empire")? Glad you decided to give the source material a try and glad you like my works so much!**


	3. Maxine's Theory

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I reverse time I can go back and make this first so I could own it and not Dontnod/Square Enix…too bad I can't.**

 **What's this? Another pairing change? Turns out more people wanted the old pairing back and weren't afraid to let me know. Thought long and hard and came up with the perfect solution, but you'll have to wait and find out. I promise no one will be disappointed.**

 **Update because the above wasn't clear enough apparently. The fic is still Pricefield I just said i had a solution**

 **Episode 3: Maxine's Theory (Alt. Title Warren Broham)**

"Come on…"

"No Warren."

"Please, babe? For me?"

"No means no, Warren." Maxine muttered making the young man pout as he leaned back on her bed. "Many boys beg their girls with for sex…you beg me to put on a cape. Really showing your dorkiness there, my friend."

"It doesn't have to be a cape, but come on. You can control time! You really can't see yourself as a super heroine?" Warren questioned curiously.

"Nah, I feel more like a walking Tardis than anything. Won't lie, I almost went the hero route but…fuck people…so nah, going to exploit the hell out of this when I get the chance after we evacuate and avoid the storm." Maxine said as she tilted her head. "You're taking this mighty well."

"You. Have. Super powers. Literally the hottest thing ever." Warren deadpanned making her laugh. Suddenly Warren frowned as he looked at her before sighing. "Hey, Maxine, can we talk about something serious for a bit?"

"Since when wasn't discussing the Walking Dead Marathon, serious?" Maxine questioned as she gestured to her Laptop which was streaming Netflix.

"…Point…but other serious business!"

"Alright, I'll bite. What's up?" Maxine questioned with a frown as she paused the video and turned to him.

"Look, I won't lie and say I don't like the whole friends with benefits thing we have going." Warren trailed off making her frown deepen. "I mean I really _really_ like it. I just wanted to know why aren't we official? I mean it's not like we're a secret."

Brooke's death glares had reassured Maxine of that.

"It's…it's complicated." Maxine began awkwardly not sure of how to put it. She liked Warren, a lot actually and could definitely see herself with him for a while. Hell she had planned on dating him days ago, but like always life couldn't be simple. Reuniting with Chloe had definitely dug up some feelings she had tricked herself into believing were dead and gone.

"How complicated, exactly?"

"Sometimes I feel like I'm two different people, you know?" Maxine began tiredly. "There's the person I've become and the person I used to be. Right now? The woman I am currently? She likes you, a lot, more than you probably think Warren…but lately the person I used to be seems to be attempting to come back and she-"

"…likes someone else?" Warren guessed before shaking his head as Maxine nodded sadly. "Man I am glad I don't have to deal with that!" Warren said with a laugh.

"You're…you're not mad?" Maxine asked in confusion as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Maxine, you're like my best friend…who does occasionally let me hit it." Warren added with a smirk making her roll her eyes. "All I wanted was a chance. The fact that someone as amazing as you even gave me the time of day is enough. It means a lot, more than you know. Because of you I feel like I can do anything."

"Warren…" Maxine whispered, her eyes widening.

"Look, I got your back no matter what. Like you said, it's complicated." Warren said with a shrug. "I'm just happy you chose to be honest and not lead me on. I'm willing to wait for you until you come to a decision and if it's not me...well…I'll still be over for sci-fi night."

"You're amazing." Maxine said with a short laugh, wiping the tears that had begun to form in the corners of her eyes away. "It's so stupid, it's just a crush that I should have grown out of by now. Just give me some time to get over it Warren, then it can be just you and me."

"What? That just won't do Maxine!" Warren admonished confusing her greatly as her gave her a cocky smirk. "Sir Graham does not accept shallow victories! If I can't truly fight for my princess there is no honor!"

"What?" Maxine asked with a laugh unable to believe she was hearing him correctly.

"Maxine, how do you think I would feel if we went long-term only because you didn't bother to try? Uh hello? Can you second choice?" Warren snickered. "Nah, I'd rather lose my girl like a man than to keep her cause she's afraid to follow her heart. Don't want you thinking about 'what if's when you are with me."

"You can't be serious!"

"Woman, don't make me become your wingman!" Warren threatened making her gape at him.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would! I will personally go up to that blue haired seductress and out you myself if that's what it takes!" Warren declared making her pale instantly.

"'How did you-

"I didn't, but thanks for that confirmation." Warren said with a smirk. He laughed at the look on her face that showed her disbelief at how easily he had tricked her. "Maxine, poor Maxine, when will you let the fact that I'm smarter than you sink in?" Warren asked with mock pity only to get a pillow to his face.

"Dick." Maxine said with a pout which turned into a frown when her phone buzzed suddenly. "I swear if that's Victoria asking me for advice about her Sapphic crisis again-"

"-Could you blame her though? Hell even I feel bad for her, she practically fell for a nun!" Warren said as he shook his head. "Can have nearly any male or female on campus, and she falls for the one woman she can't have. Something poetic about that."

"Sounds like karma to me." Maxine muttered with a smirk which died when she saw the text.

 **Chloe: I have something to show you meet me in front of campus**

 **Chloe: Get dat ass in gear NOW**

"Oh God damn it." Maxine said with a sigh as she turned to Warren. "It's Chloe, she snuck on campus and wants to meet up. Can't wait to see how _this_ misadventure ends up."

" _You_ are stopping a walking dead marathon for Chloe? Wow I really do have competition, point one for team Pricefield." Warren said making Maxine hit his arm.

"Oh shut up!" Maxine said making him laugh as she walked towards her closet. "Point one? What are you keeping score for?"

"Duh, whoever gets the most gets you."

"What am I? A trophy?"

"Damn straight." Warren said with a straight face which collapsed a moment later as he looked at her expression of disbelief. "Joking of course, you know I respect you more than that." Warren said with a chuckle.

"Whatever. It's not a competition Warren." Maxine said seriously as he narrowed his eyes at him making him frown as he figured he might have taken the teasing a bit too far. "Because if Dana ever said yes, I'm dropping both of you losers. I mean really, _that ass…_ "

 _*snort*_

Warren laughed and she cracked a smile.

"I would literally pay to see that, can't even get mad." Warren said as she chuckled before she reached down and pulled of her large white t-shirt. "Whoa! What are you doing?"

"If I am sneaking out passed curfew, I need to wear something darker but agile. So I need to change." Maxine explained before smirking. "Why so flustered War?" Maxine asked innocently. "Not anything you haven't seen before." Maxine said as she continued to get dressed.

"Well shit." Warren muttered with wide-eyes as he sat back and enjoyed the show. He figured this was her own way of apologizing for skipping out on their plans. _"This definitely beats the Walking Dead, point for me!"_

"Quit with the tally."

"How the f-"

"You're really predictable." Maxine laughed.

 **-Later-**

 **Chloe: Max?**

"Behind you." Maxine's voice came making Chloe jump as she spun around to come face to face with her scowling friend. Maxine was now wearing a pair of black leggings and sneakers along with a matching tank top that was under a short black hoodie that showed off her midriff. Her hair was down and on her head was a black flat bill cap that was slightly cocked at an angle. The hoodie and leggings both had the word 'Pink' in pink on them and the hat had '#Selfie' in pink on the front. Maxine's lips glistened with lip gloss as she continued glowering at her friend.

Chloe was amazed at Maxine's seemingly endless wardrobe of outfits that made her seem stuck up.

"Uh hey Max…did I interrupt anything?" Chloe asked awkwardly at the feeling pure killing intent that seemed to be rolling off of Maxine in waves. She had to repress a shudder when Maxine gave her a bright smile.

"Oh no just a 'Netflix N' Chill' session with Warren." Maxine said making Chloe's heart clench a bit. Every hot-blooded teen knew what 'Netflix N' Chill' meant. It was approximately twenty minutes to an hour of watching Netflix followed up by God knows how long of making out and screwing.

"Oh shit, um sorry about that." Chloe said sheepishly as she scratched her head while trying to ignore the part of her that really wasn't all that sorry.

"Sorry? Whatever for? Interrupting my favorite show or…" Maxine trailed off as her expression turned cold. "Clam jamming me?"

Clam jamming?

"Oh ew." Chloe said making Maxine glare even harder.

"Well I don't have a dick so it isn't cock blocking unless I somehow switched bodies with Warren. You stopped me from getting laid!" Maxine whispered harshly making Chloe flinch. "So unless the thing you want to show me is you getting on your knees…" Chloe was glad that it was too dark for Maxine to see her blush.

Crushing hard or not, she had an image to maintain!

"…you better be prepared to run or get ready for the sequel to the junkyard brawl." Maxine threatened making Chloe chuckle awkwardly as she took a subtle step back.

"Uh-I managed to snag the keys to Blackwell from my step douche?" Chloe said as she pulled out the keys.

…

…

…

"I just reversed time to stop myself from nearly killing you." Maxine whispered making Chloe pale. "Just now you almost died out here."

"Oh come on Max! Think of the things we can do with these?"

"If none of them end with an orgasm, I don't give a damn. It was a really stressful day, Chloe." Maxine muttered as she turned around began walking away only to stop and yelp when she found herself being carried away by Chloe.

"Come on, it'll be fun Max. Trust me." Chloe said with a grin. "By the way you are freakishly light."

"Shut up." Maxine said with a sigh before pouting as she gave in to the inevitability of being dragged into one of Chloe's schemes.

"So what did you want to tell me, Tori?" Kate's voice rang out making Maxine tense.

"Wait, put me down." Maxine whispered as Chloe placed her down before they both hid behind a tree and looked at the entrance to Blackwell where they found Victoria standing with Kate.

"Isn't that your posse?

"Yeah, I _have_ to see this. There's no way she has the proverbial balls to go through with this." Maxine said with a smirk as she pulled out her phone to take a picture.

"Well, uh, this is harder than I thought it would be. It's hard to say this since I know what your response will be, but it's been driving me mad, Kate." Victoria muttered with a scowl making Kate frown as she placed a comforting hand on the taller woman's shoulder.

"Just say it, whatever it is distressing you. I know we don't always see eye to eye but do believe me when I say that I _care_ about you." Kate said with a reassuring smile. "You're _my_ 'everyday hero' after all."

"Kate, our friendship means a lot but I can't keep up this façade…Kate I love-"

"Girls? Why are you out this late?"

"-Photography…" Victoria trailed off when Mr. Jefferson walked into the scene, surprised to see the girls.

"Well I would hope so! You're one of my top students." The man said with a smile and Maxine had to bite her tongue to stop from laughing as she snapped a picture of the smiling teacher, the confused Kate, and the very disgruntled Victoria.

Maxine was positive Mr. Jefferson had just lost his biggest fan.

The three found themselves in a conversation about class for a bit until Mr. Jefferson told them to head back to the dorms as he walked away. Moment completely ruined, Victoria just shook her head and headed back to the dorm with a still confused Kate in tow.

"Hold on a sec, Che." Maxine said as she attached the photo to a text to Victoria.

 **Maxine: [Picture]**

 **Maxine: #Thesaltisreal #Clitorisprohibitus**

 **Maxine: #Stoptheclamjam2013 Join the movement**

 **Victoria: Oh you complete and utter bitch! Where the fuck were you!? How did you get that picture!**

 **Maxine: HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Victoria: Wait until I get my hands on you, you little ass bitch!**

 **Maxine: Please bitch, I'll whip you worse than Kate's pussy.**

Maxine was grateful that their banter had not vanished with their hatred, it was one of the few things Maxine had found amusing about Victoria.

"Please tell me I saw what I think I did!" Chloe asked with a laugh as they approached the entrance.

"If you mean the biggest confession fail of the year? Definitely." Maxine said with a grin. "You're lucky, knowing that I wasn't the only one getting interrupted tonight brightened my mood." Maxine said as Chloe unlocked the door to the school.

 **-Principal Wells Office-**

"Seriously a key to everywhere but the Principal's office? That's sketchy as fuck." Maxine muttered as she crossed her arms.

"I knew it, he's hiding shit just like everybody else here. Hold on, let master thief Chloe handle this. I'm sure I can pick the lock in no time." Chloe said as she knelt down and began to pick the lock.

"We'll be here all night."

"Hey! Have a little faith."

"I've lost faith after the third life threatening situation you put me in in the last two days." Maxine drawled with a smirk.

"Hey, if you think you can get in faster by all means go for it." Chloe said before smirking. "In fact, let's make it interesting. Whoever gets in first owes the other a favor."

"Something tells me my favors are a bit more valuable than yours." Maxine said as she rolled her eyes, "But fine whatever, you're on." Maxine said as she pulled out her phone and began walking away. Feeling confident, Chloe grinned as she worked on the lock positive that she would get the door open first.

…at least until she heard Maxine call Warren.

"Hey War, need a bomb recipe, stat." Maxine said making Chloe's eyes widen incredulously before shaking her head as she began muttering something to herself while picking the lock.

 _["What the fuck? What the hell are you two doing!?"]_

"The less you know, the better." Maxine said seriously.

 _["Probably right, I'll send you a recipe just promise me you won't use it on Brooke. Prescott is a different matter entirely."]_

"No promises."

 _["Well, I tried. Alright, talk to you later. Give Chloe a big kiss for me!"]_

"Oh shut up you dork." Maxine said with a short laugh as she hung up. Moments later her phone buzzed when she got a message from Warren.

 **Warren: Now. Your mission, should you choose to accept it is to find FOUR ingredients.**

 **1\. Sugar**

 **2\. A Soda Can**

 **3\. Duct Tape**

 **4\. Sodium Chlorate**

 **Warren: Here's how you'll do it.**

 **Warren: [Picture}**

 **Warren: Now delete these texts. Not getting me sent to jail.**

 **Maxine: Lol thanks. XOXO +1 Point for Warren**

 **Warren: I knew it would catch on!**

" _Now let's see if I can find these things."'_ Maxine said as she began to walk to the science room.

 **-Minutes Later-**

"Move Catwoman, I got this." Maxine said as she knelt next to Chloe and attached her make-shift bomb to the door.

"Oh no fucking way!" Chloe said incredulously, her eyes lightning up with childish glee. All thoughts of the bet went away when Maxine lit the fuse and dragged them towards cover.

 _ ***BOOOOOOM!***_

"Oh hell yes!" Chloe cheered as the door was blown up before the alarms began blaring in the halls. "Oh crap, we won't have much time."

"Poor little Che, haven't you learned yet? We're never out of time." Maxine said with a smirk as she walked into the office.

 _ ***Rewind***_

" _This will freak her the fuck out."_ Maxine thought as she approached the door and heard Chloe fumbling with the lock. Placing a hand on the door knob, she prepared to turn it when something she heard Chloe mutter make her pause.

"Come on, Price. You literally just found out you were gay hours ago. You can't already be jealous of someone. Especially over someone you know you can't have, Max is hella straight."

" _ **W-what!?"**_

" _Oh shit."_ Maxine thought as she tried to fight down the part of her that was suddenly ecstatic at what she heard. _"Settle down, you have Warren. Chloe is a weakness."_

" _ **No fair! We need to give both of them a shot, hell even Warren agreed!"**_

" _Will you just get back into that corner I stuffed you in!? We are not dealing with this now."_

" _ **You can't hide what's inside!"**_

" _Oh shut up."_ Maxine thought with an eye roll as she opened the door with an amused expression making Chloe jump back in disbelief.

"What the-how-holy shit!" Chloe said breathlessly. " _Dude."_

"Safe to say, I win." Maxine said with a mock bow as the shocked Chloe moved into the room.

"Look at all this fancy faux art crap. He's got money but no taste, no wonder he keeps this room locked up." Chloe said as she walked around the room. "A bronze bird? I'm glad I was expelled."

"Yes because if he had a Monet or a Picasso, you'd still be here. Right?" Maxine asked dryly as she rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"Eat me."

"Lay down. You're not _that_ much taller." Maxine retorted before laughing when Chloe sputtered unintelligibly. "What are we looking for? Suspicious shit?" Maxine questioned as she moved over to the desk.

"Exactly. Let's look around a bit and see what we find." Chloe said making Maxine nod before they searched the room. They found some files on Rachel, Chloe's terrible GPA which Maxine made sure to tease her about, and they also found five grand which led to a slight disagreement.

"Oh come on…"

"We aren't stealing from the handicapped, Chloe. I am a firm believer in Karma, that's just asking for trouble." Maxine said as she crossed her arms. "The hell do you even need the money for? I gave Frank his money."

"I know, but this way I can start to pay you back!"

"I told you not to worry about it." Maxine said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'd rather you spend the rest of your life paying back what you can on your own than stealing from people in fucking wheel chairs! Look I don't even _need_ the money, I checked my bank account balance earlier so believe me when I say money is not an issue."

"Tch. Fine," Chloe said with a pout as she put the envelope down and gave Maxine a mock glare. "I knew you were a goody two shoes deep down." Chloe said making Maxine chuckle before leaning across the principal's desk towards Chloe, until her face was next to her ear.

"Oh believe me Che, you have no idea just how _bad_ I can be." Maxine whispered, her breath tickling Chloe's ear and making her shudder.

"Y-yeah, yeah, whatever." Chloe managed to get out after clearing her throat. "Come on, let's get out of this office morgue." Chloe said as she stood up and walked towards the door with a smirking Maxine behind her. The smirk died when she saw the impish expression on Chloe's face upon exiting.

"Oh no…that smile…what are you up to?" Maxine questioned with a sigh. The last time she saw that expression on Chloe's face they ended up egging an entire street on Halloween.

"Care for a midnight swim?"

"Honestly Chloe? If you want to swim we can head to the beach." Maxine stated as she crossed her arms making her companion smirk.

"What's the matter, Max? Chicken? I knew you were all talk." Chloe said with a grin making Maxine narrow her eyes.

Fine, if this is the game she wanted to play…

"Lead the way." Maxine said with a smile. "Been skipping out on my cardio exercises anyway. Splish splash?"

"Splish splash." Chloe said with a nod as she led Maxine through the halls.

 **-Blackwell: Pool: Outside the locker rooms-**

"Boys or girls?" Chloe asked nonchalantly as she gestured towards the locker room. Now when she was younger, Maxine wouldn't have given the innocent question a second thought but years of seeing through the bullshit of others made her notice that there may have been more to the question. Seeing Chloe' slight nervousness only confirmed her suspicions.

"Come on, Che. How long have you known me? Boys and girls, they're both the same to me." Maxine said with a smile before repressing a laugh when Chloe suddenly began coughing.

"W-wait, what?" Chloe asked with slightly wider eyes.

"Hey if you can hit the sweet spot, that's all that matters right?" Maxine said simply before gesturing towards the boy's locker room. "Still, I can see the girl's whenever I want. Let's see what's in the boy's locker room?" Maxine said as she walked towards the door.

"Damn Max, didn't know you were such a pervert." Chloe said with a laugh, glad that the lighting hid her embarrassment. Chloe frowned when she noticed Maxine tense at her remark and stop with her hand on the door.

"How dare you. I'm not a fucking pervert, Chloe Price." Maxine said coldly sounding seriously affronted making Chloe frown as she raised her hands defensively.

"Hey I was just kid-"

"-I'm a super pervert!" Maxine said as she spun around with a grin and wiggled her fingers lecherously. Chloe gaped at her for a moment before snorting.

"Oh my God! You're such a fucking nerd!"

"I'm more concerned that you got that reference." Maxine said making Chloe laugh as they entered the boy's locker room.

"Please, how could I not with the marathons we had of that show when we were younger?" Chloe questioned before walking off. "I'ma check if the pools heated. Have fun snooping around."

"Oh I will." Maxine said with a grin before giving in to her nosier habits and snooping around the locker room. She found some very interesting things as well, some of which that included finding all of the meds Nathan was on. _"Man no wonder he's bat shit insane, there has gotta be like no brain cells left. He's probably better off dead."_

" _ **Don't think like that!"**_

" _Why the fuck not? Fuck Prescott, I'd shoot him myself if I could get away with it."_

" _ **That kind of thinking just leads to more situations like with Victoria! You felt really bad about her dying, how would this be different?"**_

" _I felt bad about her because she wasn't the main culprit, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time and caught my ire. Prescott is the one who actually did that shit. Plus he already tried to kill Chloe! And us!"_

" _ **But this kind of thinking…we shouldn't stoop to his level-"**_

" _His level? See this is why your ass is no longer the dominate personality, you got me fucked up with that logic. This isn't black and white! It's the real world. For example, this may come to a shock to you but killing a murderer and a possible rapist does not put you on their level. You have to cut off a limb to save a body sometimes, the world is better off without the Prescotts or at least fuckboy and fuckboy sr."_

" _ **No, Maxine! You aren't right about that-"**_

" _Please remind me again why we have you blocked off? Hmm? Oh yeah because we had to cut you from the equation before you tried to kill us again!"_

" _ **Fuck. You."**_

Maxine shut her eyes as she rested her forehead on a locker before releasing a sigh.

" _Look, I'm wrong about many things Max. It's why I'm trying to ease you back into the swing of things, find a middle ground you know? If it wasn't for you Victoria and Kate would be dead. If it wasn't for me, we'd be dead. Get it? If this is going to work though, you need to stop the black and white bullshit and open your eyes to the various shades of grey between."_

"…"

Shaking her head as the headache she felt coming vanished, Maxine looked up and saw that she was resting on Warren's locker.

" _Damn it, even now I find a way to get some comfort out of you."_ Maxine thought with a smile that suddenly grew into a smirk. _"Let's see what's inside. Kukukuku."_ Maxine thought with a sinister mental laugh. Well she wasn't surprised, there were two pictures in his locker. One was a picture he took when they hung out and the other was hidden deep in the back of the locker, she almost missed it. Taking a look at it, she couldn't help her cheeks from reddening before pulling out her phone.

 **Maxine: You ass! I thought you deleted that picture…wait…wtf did you develop it in Jefferson's class?**

 **Warren: Wait, what? Where are you?"**

 **Maxine: Your locker room.**

 **Warren: Oh…so THAT's where it went. Must have forgotten to grab it. I was going to give that to you, thought I would get a funny reaction out of you. Shame, I missed it.**

 **Warren: Wait why are you in my locker room? Just what are you and Chloe doing?**

 **Maxine: Oh no, don't you change the subject!**

 **Warren: D':**

 **Maxine: You just keep digging yourself deeper and deeper…**

 **Warren: I regret nothing.**

 **Maxine: No sex for a week.**

 **Warren: What!? Maxine you're forgetting how well I know you. You're a blatant photophile, how many nudes of me did you take when I fell asleep? How many did** _ **you**_ **develop in Mr. J's class?**

 **Maxine:…**

 **Warren: That's what I thought.**

 **Maxine: Oh quit grinning and go to bed, I can feel your smirk from here.**

 **Warren: We're a match made in hell, babe. Not sure if I earned or lost a point from this.**

Rolling her eyes, Maxine pocketed her phone and went out towards the pool…but not before taking _that_ picture with her. She also took a picture of one of the vulgar messages that littered the wall with her phone, if only because it made her laugh.

 _["Warren must be sacrificed to the sun god so that we may all have the power to overcome the friend-zone and get some ass from someone as hot as Maxine."]_

 **-Pool-**

 _ ***Splash!***_

"Having fun?" Maxine questioned after seeing Chloe dive into the pool.

"Haha, oh yeah baby! Feels like a hot tub!" Chloe said with a laugh. "Gonna stand there like a zombie or are you gonna hop in?"

"Of course." Maxine said as she turned around and began to undress. After a bit she began to pull off her leggings and took a deep breath because she knew what was coming.

"Never thought you would be the thong ty-oh wait! Is that a tattoo!?" Chloe said with wide eyes as she saw something red peeking out from under the leggings on Maxine's right cheek. Suddenly Chloe laughed loudly making Maxine bow her head. "Oh no way, is that a fucking Spider-Man tattoo!?" Chloe asked, tears in her eyes as she saw her friends obvious dismay. Sure enough on her right buttocks was a small red circle that was designed to look like a Spider-Man mask. "I gotta ask, why the fuck did you get that? I know you're a fan and all, but still."

"Shrooms will fuck you up." Maxine said dryly as she turned to face Chloe. "Weed is the strongest I am ever gonna go again."

"Shrooms?" Chloe repeated with a giggle, yes an actual fucking giggle as she imagined a stoned Max getting a tattoo on her ass.

"Thought I would try it on my eighteenth birthday, you know ball out with my friends and all that. Took some and I commenced into having the most fucked up trip of all time. It was so messed up, I actually still remember it clearly." Maxine said dryly.

"Oh come on, I need to hear this!" Chloe chuckled making and embarrassed Maxine roll her eyes.

"So I thought I went on a multi-verse spanning adventure with Spider-Man and it was so epic I decided to get a tattoo to remember it by. When it ended I woke up on a park bench in New York having no idea how the fuck I got there with a sore ass."

"New York!?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"I was tripping _bad."_ Maxine said with a face-palm. "My friend Jess covered for me and I managed to get myself a ticket back home. Quit laughing!"

"Aww come on…it's kind of funny, besides the tattoo is a bit…cute." Chloe said with a smile making Maxine shake her head as she began to undo her bra. "Whoa! What are you doing?"

"What? This underwear cost a lot, not about to ruin it with chlorine." Maxine said with a frown as she dropped her bra and slipped out of her panties as Chloe made a great impression of a fish. "I'm coming in."

 _ ***Splash!***_

"You're right, it is warm." Maxine said as she came back up and pushed her hair out of her face. "Just what I needed after these past few stressful days." Maxine continue before releasing a relaxed sigh as she floated on her back. "Oh close your mouth its nothing you haven't seen before."

"Uh _dude_ I hate to tell you but that whole don't be alarmed by someone's nudity if they are the same gender thing is bullshit! My goods are definitely not the same as yours!" Chloe said, her voice still laced in shock.

"I know that, but it still doesn't change the fact you've seen this before." Maxine said nonchalantly before raising her head and looking at Chloe with a quirked eyebrow. "Remember? Your twelfth birthday…that game of truth or dare-"Maxine was cut off when Chloe splashed water in her face.

"Okay first off! Girl code. What happens in slumber parties, stays in slumber parties and never gets spoken of again." Chloe said as she turned her head to hide her face making Maxine smirk. "Secondly, you've grown a bit since then so it's not the same." Chloe said before her breath caught in her throat when Maxine embraced her from behind.

"What's the matter, Che? A little skin ship got you hot and bothered?" Maxine whispered in her ear before laughing lightly and resting her chin on Chloe's shoulder. "Just relax and let your troubles go away. This thing with Rachel has you totally stressed out, just chill and focus on now. Clear your head." Maxine said as Chloe shut her eyes and leaned back into her. "That's it, that's my girl. Relax."

…

…

…

"I'm scared." Chloe finally said after a few minutes of comfortable silence as she cracked her eyes open.

"Of?" Maxine asked her eyes still closed as she leaned back into the water with Chloe in her arms.

"That we might not figure out what happened." Chloe said quietly. "Then there's the thought that I could be stuck in this hellhole forever."

"Both are understandable, Che. But you'll get through it when the time comes. You're strong like that."

"T-that's…that's not all…I'm also scared of you." Chloe admitted making Maxine crack and eye open with a small frown.

"Why?"

"You…you're so different but at the same time you're so similar to the Max I know. The Max I know would die trying to keep her word, but I don't know about _you._ You literally have everything, I keep finding myself waiting for you to leave again…and on top of that your powers keep getting stronger by the day…what…what if you lose yourself? You know? What if you stop being human completely?" Chloe asked as her body trembled slightly. "Sorry, I'm ranting. Forget what I said I'm being stupid."

"No. Listen, Che, if there is one thing you aren't its stupid…you make some dumb ass decisions and they irritate me because I know you're better than that. Everything you just said though? They are legitimate concerns, I won't fault you for having them."

"But-"

"One thing that I will reassure you hasn't changed, is me keeping my word. I may make far less promises than I used to but when I do, I do make sure to see them through. I'm not leaving you again, Che. Even if I have to handcuff you to me and drag you with me by force." Maxine said seriously making Chloe chuckle. "It's the only way I can reassure you that I will always be human."

"What?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"To be human is to have a fault. And that's what you are. I've spent all my time trying to be _perfect_ these powers let me do it…but being perfect is not being human…and that's where you come in. You are my flaw."

"Way to make me feel good." Chloe said dryly making Maxine sigh as she spun the bluenette around until they are face to face.

"Do not misunderstand the meaning of my words. It's a good thing. You…you're like an addiction I can't kick. When this shell I made begins to suffocate me I can count on you to crack it and allow some air in so I can breathe. I need you, Che. More than my money, pictures, and image. I need you to live, never forget that. Please." Maxine said desperately making Chloe's eyes glisten.

"Max-"Chloe was cut off when Maxine suddenly dunked them both under water. "Ugh! What the hell!?" Chloe asked angrily as she broke the surface of the water and glare at a smiling Maxine.

"Now we can't see each other cry, we have images to uphold after all." Maxine said matter-of-factly and before long both of them started laughing loudly until they ran out of breath. Chloe shook her head tiredly before placing her forehead against Maxine's.

"You're something else." Chloe said with a small genuine smile. "I love you." Chloe said easily as one friend would to another, but they both knew it was a front. They both could see pass the casualness in which the words were delivered and knew exactly just how Chloe meant them.

"I know." Maxine said quietly. _"And that's the problem."_ Maxine thought before she rose her hand out of the water.

" _ **Don't you dare-"**_

"Don't…please." Chloe begged quietly as she released shuddering breath and grabbed Maxine's hand, lacing their fingers together and placing their hands back beneath the water.

"Che, you know how this ends, you can feel it can't you? How we feel for each other…it's too much especially with our personalities. We'll just end up hurting each other more if we try to take that step. Fuck, I wouldn't be surprised if we snap horribly at each other tomorrow like we did today." Maxine said quietly. "You know this is a fact, Che."

"No…" Chloe said with an almost broken whisper as she gazed up into Maxine's eyes. Chloe hadn't let herself be this vulnerable in years, even Rachel hadn't seen her open up this much. Despite the vulnerability, however, there was a spark of determination in her eyes. "No I don't believe that or rather I don't want to." Chloe said quietly as she began to lean forward and despite herself, Maxine found herself mirroring her movements as her eyes began to close.

They both stopped when they heard a door closing.

"Fuck, we gotta bounce." Maxine said as she swam towards the edge of the pool with an equally panicked Chloe.

 **-Later: Chloe's house-**

"Can't believe you snuck out and rode all the way back here in just your underwear." Chloe said as she closed the door behind her while Maxine laid down her folded clothing.

"It's bad enough that I am going to have to borrow some underwear with these drenched in chlorine despite my best intentions. I'll be damned if I have to put on anything from _your_ closet." Maxine said as she turned around with a smirk.

"Hey what's wrong with my clothes?" Chloe said with a pout as she gestured down at her clothing. "Well besides the chlorine part."

"Nothing at all, Che." Maxine said patronizingly making Chloe give her a mock glare. "I just prefer my clothes to fit me a bit more snugly."

"If by snugly you mean tight as hell then yeah, I agree. Surprised that those pants didn't cut off your blood circulation." Chloe s dryly making Maxine chuckle before stepping towards her with a smirk.

"Oh? Tell me, did you have fun staring Che?" Maxine questioned curiously making Chloe avert her eyes causing Maxine to laugh lightly as she turned around and looked for a place to sleep.

"And if I did?" Chloe asked quietly making Maxine tense when she felt the punk's breath hit her ear as she stood directly behind her. Now later Maxine would still be struggling to decide whether or not her response to Chloe's question was the right choice. All she knew was that despite giving up her control, when 'Max' really wanted something she got it. Maxine's cheeks flushed as she bit her lip in an attempt to stop her forming response.

" _Stop it."_

" _ **You said you wanted moderation, right? That means doing things I want to once in a while."**_

" _This is hardly what I meant-"_

" _-_ _ **Just set your ego down for once and let me take control, you can have it back in the morning but I need this-no-we need this and you know it."**_

"…"

"I'd tell you that touching is far more enjoyable." Maxine whispered out as she glanced back at the bluenette before gasping when she felt Chloe's cold hands on her waist.

"You're right." Chloe said with a small smile as her hands began to move upwards. Maxine still had enough control to be able to think of a thousand different things to do in that situation and was able to go through with all of them.

Suddenly claiming Chloe's lips and dragging her down to her bed was not one of them.

"W-wait…." Chloe said after breaking the kiss as she looked down at Maxine with wide eyes, both of them panting heavily. "This is all going a bit too fast, I mean shit I _just_ fucking found out I even swung this way and-"

"Che, calm down." Maxine said quietly as her lips curved into a small smile at Chloe's flustered expression. Chloe had to force back a yelp when Maxine suddenly flipped them around and straddled her waist.

"Max-"Chloe's voice stopped when her friend placed a finger on her lips to quiet her. Chloe's eyes widened even further when Maxine reached behind her and began to undo the taller woman's buckle.

"Here's what's going to happen, Che. You owe me a favor for that bet earlier, right? Well I'm cashing it in. I want you to stay right there and let me take care of the rest. First thing we are going to do is get you out of these chlorine soaked clothes." Maxine said as she gazed down at Chloe, her eyes filled with lust as she climbed off of the bluenette and began to pull off her jeans that were still damp from the pool. Chloe had to repress a shudder when she felt fingers hook around her under wear and begin to pull them off as well.

"Max-"

"And for fucks sake, put your hands over your mouth before we get busted." Maxine said confusing Chloe greatly.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe questioned before a sharp squeak like sound ripped from her throat after Maxine lowered her head. She quickly slammed her hands over her mouth as Maxine glared up at looking exasperated.

"What did I just say?" Maxine whispered as she wiped her mouth. "I'm just doing what you asked in Wells' office." Maxine said with a smirk. Chloe was going to respond but was forced to grit her teeth and cover her mouth once more when Maxine lowered her head again.

What followed was quite possibly the greatest night Chloe had in five years if not longer.

Though Maxine had to use her powers more than a few times to stop either Joyce or David from barging in when they got a bit too carried away.

 **-The next morning-**

Maxine groaned tiredly as she was forced from her sleep when her alarm went off. Quickly shutting it off, she rubbed her eyes as she checked her phone. She had some messages from Warren, Kate, and Victoria.

 **Warren: Are you two still out?**

 **Warren: K I went to sleep, woke up, suns out, and no response yet so I have to ask….**

 **Warren: … Was she bigger than me?**

Maxine snorted as she held back a laugh before shaking her head, wondering just why Warren was so strange. He was cracking jokes when others would be more than slightly miffed if they came to the same conclusion he had.

 **Maxine: Oh yes Warren, her D-game was FAAAAAAAR stronger than yours. You lose all your points.**

Maxine sent him the sarcastic text before moving on to Kate.

 **Kate: Are you okay? Tori is worried about you but I am positive you're okay. Send her a text to calm her down. Also she's been acting very weird around me lately, you wouldn't happen to know something about that would you? I'm really worried. She tried to tell me something last night but was interrupted by Jefferson. She tried to play it off but I know she didn't say what she really wanted to.**

 **Maxine: Dat wall of text tho. I'm fine. As for Victoria, it's something she has to tell you.**

Maxine sent out that text with an eye-roll, wondering if Kate would stop being oblivious any time soon.

 **Victoria: The hell r u ho? Your dork says he hasn't seen you all night and you aren't in your room.**

Maxine read the text with a smirk before quickly taking a selfie on her phone.

 **Maxine: [Picture]**

 **Maxine: Having a better time than you, that's for sure. Be careful, I hear even women can get blue-balls.**

"I would have hella photo bombed you if I could move." Chloe said as she forced herself up on her elbows before grimacing and giving Maxine a small glare. "You sadistic bitch."

"Who me?" Maxine asked innocently. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You made me cum and then kept rewinding my lower body and forced me to endure it ten more times…I mean who even thinks of that shit?" Chloe asked incredulously before falling on her bed. "I actually can't move. What the fuck."

"You're the one who told me to test my powers." Maxine said matter-of-factly. "Now we know I can reverse specific things and not just entire scenarios. Plus now you got to _really_ see my powers first hand."

"Bitch." Chloe whispered before sighing as she looked up at her ceiling. "Max…what did we do? What does this make us?" Chloe questioned making Maxine frown in thought as she looked up at the ceiling as well.

"I'd say friends-with-benefits, but that's a lie. We both know there were, ugh, _feelings_ when we fu _-made love_." Maxine said with a grimace which was mirrored on Chloe's face. Chloe loved Maxine, but knowing her emotions and talking about them were two different things, especially for a punk like her. "Plus I think you need some time to think before you go running around waving a rainbow flag, though I am surprised you _just_ found out you were gay. I peeped that the moment I saw you." Maxine said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Chloe said with a pout.

"Then there is the whole thing with Warren-" Maxine stopped when she saw the less than pleased look on Chloe's face at the mention of her other lover's name. Chuckling, Maxine swatted her arm as she turned to look at Chloe. "Hey Che, I know you don't like to hear about him but the fact is he is a big part of whatever drama we just created. Sides he's a nice guy."

"He could be the fucking pope, doesn't mean I have to like hearing you talk about him." Chloe said making Maxine roll her eyes.

"Well now you know how I feel, you can't honestly think I'm pleased about hearing how oh-so-perfect Rachel is do you? And being constantly compared to her?" Maxine said dryly making Chloe's eyes widen as she turned to her friend.

"Come on Max that's different-"

"It isn't though. The only difference is that you don't know how much you loved her." Maxine said simply as if she were talking about the weather. "Hopefully now that you're out of the closet you can put your feelings towards her in perspective." Chloe was going to argue but found that she couldn't. When she really, honestly, looked back on it there was no doubt that somewhere she had fallen for Rachel.

"Fuck." Chloe said in disbelief surprised that once again she had missed something she of all people should have known about herself. It was then she thought about how much she praised Rachel and how she herself felt when Maxine mentioned Warren. "Wow. I'm a dick."

"No, you just like talking about someone you love and I respect that. Like how you need to respect this situation with Warren until something gets settled. Unfortunately, I doubt that is going to happen until we figure out what's going on with Rachel." Maxine said before closing her eyes and rolling to her back. "Look I don't mind you speaking about her, but keep in mind you aren't the only one who can be jealous. Also for the love of god stop trying to project her on to me, do it again and I'm kicking your ass." Maxine said with a smirk as she gave Chloe a nudge. "I was here first after all."

"Ha! Fine I can do that." Chloe said with a smile while inwardly glad that Maxine had taken care of her clothes. The only clothes she had even close to Maxine's size were Rachel's…she'd definitely hate to see what Maxine in Rachel's clothes would do to her emotions. "Though I have a condition of my own."

"Oh?" Maxine questioned curiously before frowning when Chloe grabbed her hand and released a shuddering breath.

"What you tried to do last night at the pool? Rewinding that conversation?" Chloe began as she turned to Maxine, her eye's glistening slightly. "Never again. Don't you dare try to control my emotions like that again, please. I know you have all this power, but that's just plain wrong. I'm a person not an object you can manipulate to make your life easier."

The hurt in her voice, made Maxine's heart clench.

"Che, I-"

"Promise me. I don't care how bad the argument gets, let me stay mad, sad, whatever. You not manipulating me will go far farther than whatever caused the argument. We got a deal?" Chloe questioned making Maxine nod.

"Deal." Maxine said quietly.

"When did our lives become so complicated?" Chloe questioned after a moment of silence.

"I don't know about yours. However, mine got complicated when I met this cute little girl named Chloe Price." Maxine said with a smile getting a playful shove from Chloe.

"Ass." Chloe said with a smile. "Complicated, how about that? For now we're more than best friends but not a full on couple. We're just…"

"…complicated? Yeah I think I like that, it's definitely accurate." Maxine said with a smile. "Now do you want to continue this pillow talk and get super mushy or do you want to get up, slip on our masks, and get ready for another day in this shit hole?"

"Well when you put it like that, I'm not afraid of being a wuss a little longer. At least until this exhausted feeling between my legs stops. You can tell me about your misadventures with your powers." Chloe said as she looked into Maxine's eyes with a gentle smile, which Maxine returned. "I love you, Max." Chloe said quietly but firmly.

"I love you too." Maxine said before pressing her lips to Chloe's and Chloe savored that moment for she had no idea if she would ever actually hear those words from Maxine again. "Hmm, how about I tell you how I ended up friends with Victoria. Powers were definitely used there."

 **-Later-**

Maxine hummed a little tune to herself as she found herself helping Joyce make breakfast. It was a nice change from her usual mornings this week which had all included either stupid amounts of angst from her peers or life threatening situations. Though Maxine would be a liar if she said it wasn't awkward talking to Joyce after the unholy things she had just done to her daughter. After a bit of chatting, Maxine walked out of the house and into the back yard to reminisce about the times she used to play in it when she was younger.

" _Wait, is that… a dead bird? Poor thing."_ Maxine thought as she approached it. From the look of it, it hadn't been long since it died. Perhaps she could….

…No.

" _Hell no, not doing it."_

" _ **Oh come on, you know you want to. I'm actually surprised, I didn't even think of trying that."**_

" _It's not about want or not wanting, if I did that I'd be stepping into a whole new realm of moral issues."_

" _ **Are…are you scared? I thought the whole point of you was to not be scared."**_

" _Yes, yes I am scared. Don't you get it? Everyday our power grows and every day I-no-we have to struggle to not lose ourselves to the power. Did you already forget what your precious Che said earlier?"_ Maxine thought mockingly. _"We can't lose our humanity to this."_

" _ **And why not? What's so great about being humans? Humans are what turned me into us. Moderation right? As long as we're careful-"**_

" _MAX!"_

" _ **What!? You want to remind be how pathetic I am for running away when you're doing the same shit you hypocrite! For some reason we have this power, own it then!"**_

" _Damn you…"_ Maxine thought with a glare as she knelt down and scooped the bird in her hands. Releasing a shuddering breath, Maxine closed her eyes as she focused on the bird.

 _ ***Rewind***_

Maxine gritted her teeth as she focused on the bird and not the entire scenario around her. She didn't want to reverse time, just the bird's injuries. Maxine was amazed at how much less energy it took out of her and opened her eyes when she heard a squawk. Looking down at her hands, she looked on in disbelief as the bird looked back up at her and cocked its head to the side. Still in disbelief, Maxine tossed the bird in the air and watched in morbid fascination as it flew away.

" _Oh my fucking God."_

" _ **That…that actually worked…we have to tell Chloe-"**_

" _Are you fucking stupid? We do that and next thing we know were going to be at a cemetery digging up William. Hell even now I'm glad she hadn't thought about making me hop through a photo to save him. Rewinding a day or two worth of decay is one thing…but years? We'll die. THIS is what I was trying to avoid you idiot."_ Maxine thought with a glare as she clenched her fists. _"Now we have to deal with the guilt of not telling Chloe that there is a chance we can resurrect her fucking father as if we didn't have enough baggage already."_

" _ **M-Maxine-"**_

" _Shut the fuck up and get back into your corner."_ Maxine thought angrily. Maxine shook her head as she returned to the house to finish helping Joyce but not without first deleting an incriminating message she found on the answering machine. After a few moments of talking the two sat at the table where Joyce showed her a photo album.

"So…" Chloe began after coming down the stairs. "You two having a bonding session over how fucked up I am?"

"We'd need way more than one session for that, Che." Maxine said as she glanced at her friend with a smirk.

"Oh ha ha." Chloe said with an eye roll.

"Come on Chloe, it's too early to be picking fights." Joyce said exasperatedly as Chloe moved passed Maxine.

"Hey, go see what you can find in Step-douche's garage, I'll keep the warden bust." Chloe whispered quickly to Maxine before stepping back. Maxine sighed as she really didn't want Chloe to get in an argument with Joyce just to buy her some time but she also had no excuse to leave the room without drawing Joyce's suspicion.

"Come now, don't start whispering or I know you are talking about me." Joyce said dryly but before Chloe could respond, Maxine's phone went off.

 **[Insert Ringtone: Calling-TWEWY OST]**

" _Thank you, Warren."_ Maxine thought as she pulled out her phone. "It's Warren." Maxine told Chloe whom promptly gained an agitated expression at the mention of his name.

"Who?" Joyce asked looking a bit confused.

"Boyfriend." Maxine answered before sending Chloe an _almost_ apologetic glance as the bluenette seemed to develop a dangerous eye-twitch while Joyce gave her daughter a sad look. _"Looks like I was right about Joyce knowing about Chloe's feelings. Good, their heart-to heart can buy me plenty of time."_ Maxine thought as she brought the phone to her ear as she left the room. _"Sorry, Che but it was the best way to get us some time."_

" _ **Right...and it had NOTHING to do with that photo album full of Rachel Joyce had put us through?"**_

" _Okay, I was a little petty but my point still stands. Now back in your corner."_ Maxine thought as she entered the garage.

"Boyfriend, eh? Either you made a decision or you _really_ needed to get out of an awkward situation." Warren's voice came through the phone.

"You know me too well, War. However, it is the latter." Maxine said with a small smile as he chuckled. Her eyes narrowed when she saw David's computer. "Hey where are you now?"

"My dorm, why?"

"Can you hack a computer from there and if so how fast?" Maxine questioned as she looked at the log in screen.

"Hmm, I can and a multiple ways, but the quickest would be if you can access your email on the PC. I can send you a virus and when you open the email, everything on the computer will be mine."

"…Why the hell do you have a virus like that in the first place?" Maxine asked incredulously.

"Do not question my genius!" Warren said with a fake German accent. "Besides who knows when I would need it? Hell right now, you need it!"

"…point." Maxine muttered. "Fine, I just have to log in…somehow I have to find a password but I have no idea what it could be and little to no time to find it."

"Uh, hello? Walking TARDIS remember?" Warren said making Maxine blink.

"You're right, stress makes me forget some things." Maxine said sheepishly as began looking around the garage.

 _ ***Rewind***_

"Uh, hello? Walking TARDIS remember?"

"Oh shut up, I got a crap ton of possible passwords." Maxine said dryly making Warren chuckle knowing she must have rewound time.

"Who owns the PC?"

"A douche security guard who cares far too much about his time in the military." Maxine said before sighing. "But…deep down he's a good person, cares a lot about his wife and step-kid even if he doesn't show it."

"Then if movies have taught me anything his passwords must be something to do with his family." Warren said making her nod to herself.

"I was thinking the same thing." Maxine muttered as she typed in the password. She smirked when she logged in successfully. "Got in."

"Sending email now." Warren said as Maxine logged into her email and opened it up. "Alright, I'm in. Remember to log out of your email."

"I'm not an expert in tech but I'm not _that_ bad."

"But you're stressed and you did just forget you had super powers." Warren drawled and Maxine could practically hear his smirk.

"Oh shut up. You find anything?"

"Just a disturbing amount of information on girls in your dorm." Warren said sounding disturbed. "The actual fuck?"

"Oh…ew. Please don't tell me this guy is a freak." Maxine said with a look of disgust on her face. If that was the case, she needed to get David as far away from Chloe and Joyce as possible.

"Wait…it's not that…I've found some notes as well. It's almost as if he was investigating something…" Warren muttered making her frown.

"But the only mystery I can think of is-wait is there anything on Rachel Amber?"

"Yeah, a crap load. I see here making out with some old blonde dude in front of a trailer." Warren said making Maxine's eyes widen as she thought of Frank. "Whoever's PC that is must be trying to figure out what happened to her. There is a bunch of shit on the Prescotts and Blackwell's Faculty as well….oh…oh shit."

"What? Speak to me War?" Maxine said with a frown.

"Apparently this guy spotted Nathan and Jefferson talking to each other."

"So? Nathan is a jackass but he isn't stupid he does ask questions in class. Jefferson is our teacher that could mean anything."

"Yeah…but this is before the term started." Warren said quietly making Maxine pale slightly.

"Is…is that right?"

"Hold up, I'm transferring this stuff to my PC. Log off before you get caught." Warren said as Maxine quickly logged off of the computer. "Look, I'm going to hang up so I can concentrate on this but Maxine, promise me you'll be careful and stay far away from Nathan and Jefferson."

"Warren?" Maxine questioned curiously at the extremely worried tone in his voice.

"Look Nathan already tried to hurt you and Jefferson…well let's just say as someone who can potentially be a jealous boyfriend one day, that I don't like the way he looks at you when you aren't watching." Warren muttered. "Be safe." Warren pleaded again.

"Will do, send me that pic of Rachel while you're at it."

"Alright." Warren said before hanging up leaving a shaken Maxine alone in the garage.

" _ **Now…it could still mean anything…"**_

" _Yeah but how many times have we seen this before? Teachers taking advantage of students? Innocent or not, we have to keep an eye on Jefferson. He's a suspect now."_ Maxine thought before pulling out her phone as she re-entered the house.

 **Maxine: Victoria, be careful and keep your distance from Jefferson. I have a bad feeling about him, pass it on to Kate.**

 **Victoria: A bad feeling Maxine? And fuck you too for that text earlier. Are you sure you aren't trying to get a leg up on me in the competition.**

 **Maxine: Fuck that competition. And yes, a bad feeling. Remember the last time I had one of those? Kate? The girl who's life your best friend almost ruined?**

 **Victoria: …That's low. You know I don't even speak to him anymore. If you're this serious I will, you be careful too though.**

 **Maxine: Worried about little old me? I didn't know you cared.**

 **Victoria: Shut up ho. You know where we stand.**

" _Yeah, friends forever."_ Maxine thought as she pocketed her phone.

"Can we please not talk about this…"Chloe groaned as she once against attempted to ward off her 'understanding mother'.

"Come on, Che." Maxine began with a forced smile. "We have to go pick up parts for my camera."

"Wha-oh crap you're right!" Chloe said after she caught on when Maxine gave her small glare. "Sorry to cut this conversation shot, but we have to bounce." Chloe said as she stood up from the table but before she could get far, the door opened and an irritated David walked in.

"David? You're home early!" Joyce said in surprise making him grunt.

"I need to take a nap, spent all night filing Vandalism reports." David muttered.

"Seems like people still haven't grown up." Maxine drawled getting his attention as she moved herself and Chloe out of the room.

"You can say that again…wait a second, I didn't see your car outside." David said suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes.

"Spent the night with Chloe, sir." Maxine said with a smile, never breaking eye contact. "We lost track of time catching up and before we knew it we missed curfew. I'm not gonna lie to you, I was going to sneak back in but with Mr. Jefferson creeping around-"

"-Jefferson?" David asked with a frown, his fatigue disappearing completely while Maxine had to force herself not to laugh at how easily he took the bait. "Why was Jefferson around that late? Even Wells goes home before that. Not to mention the doors to the school are locked."

"No idea." Maxine said with a shrug. "I saw he was talking to Kate and our friend Victoria but they were looking uncomfortable. If we're being honest, sir, in class he makes me a bit uncomfortable as well." And for the hell of it she even averted her eyes from David and shifted uncomfortably. She managed not to smirk when she saw his knuckles go white from how hard he was clenching his fists.

"Is that right." David muttered as he shared a glance with Joyce. "Look if it gets worse, you tell someone kid. And if you feel like you have to, bunk here, he had no business being at the Campus that late." David said making her nod.

"I'll keep that in mind, sir." Maxine said with a smile. "Come on Chloe." Maxine said as she pulled an extremely confused Chloe behind her.

"What the hell was that?" Chloe whispered in disbelief.

"Me stopping an unnecessary argument before it could begin." Maxine said making Chloe frown as she pulled her hand away from Maxine with a glare

"Did you rewind!?"

"No." Maxine said with a sigh. "I used foresight, I could see what was coming and stopped it from happening. No supernatural powers, just logic which you seem to lack."

"Excuse me!?"

"Damn it." Maxine said in frustration after she realized she insulted Chloe. Not rewinding arguments was going to become an issue, she could feel it. "Look, sorry about that it slipped."

"So you think I'm stupid?"

"No! It's just, look right now there is no median for me okay? I'm either bitchy or I'm not, it's something I'm trying to work on okay?" Maxine pleaded for understanding making Chloe rub the bridge of her nose.

"Whatever."

"Look I promised that I wouldn't do it, show some damn faith." Maxine muttered as she left the house with Chloe.

 **-Later-**

"So we hacked in to David's computer-"

"-We?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Warren and I." Maxine said with a nod. "David's investigating this thing too, found pictures of Rachel together with Frank."

"What? No way Max. Rachel was probably just posing to tease Frank." Chloe said making Maxine snort. "What?"

"Not the time for denial. We're trying to find Rachel remember. Besides from what I've heard, Rachel isn't like that…that's something Victoria or I would do." Maxine said as she pulled out her phone and showed her the picture Warren sent her of Rachel. "Look, Frank even had her bracelet. I say we check his trailer, figure out what was really going on between them."

"Fine, if only to prove to you that she and Frank weren't like that." Chloe muttered as she did her best not to look at the photo. When they finally made it to the trailer they were dismayed to find that it was locked. Of course Chloe came up with a plan so epic, so mind-blowingly effective that Maxine just to say…

"Fuck that, I'll get them." Maxine deadpanned after Chloe got tongue tied trying to explain her plan.

"Huh, fine don't let my epic plan get in the way of yours." Chloe said before Maxine walked towards the diner, her stomach felt sick when she saw all of the dead birds and remembered what she had done earlier. Feeling as though she were going to puke, she quickly walked into the restroom only for all feelings of sickness to vanish when she read the graffiti on the walls. Messages that related to current events more than she thought could pass as a coincidence.

" _ **Creepy."**_

" _Might need to remember this for later."_ Maxine though as she took pictures of the bathroom before leaving to find Frank. When she found him, she approached with a smile making him look up from his food. She grimaced when she saw Nathan off in a corner booth and did her best not to draw his attention as she made her way to Frank's table.

"Well, well, if it isn't Bonnie, what can I do for you today? Trying to cash in that favor?"

"Yup." Maxine said to the smirking Frank. "My favor is…don't blink." Maxine said before slamming a vicious right hook into his face before snatching his keys and bolting out of the restaurant with the Policeman that was eating breakfast and a now enraged Frank on her tail.

"Freeze!"

"Get the fuck back here!"

Chloe looked on in shock as Maxine ran towards her before spinning around to face the cop and Frank.

 _ ***Rewind***_

"Huh, fine don't let my epic plan get in the way of yours-"

"Got the keys." Maxine said with a grin as she dangled the keys in front of a surprised Chloe.

"How the-what happened to your hand!?" Chloe questioned when she saw Maxine's bruised knuckles.

"Eh, my plan may have involved punching Frank and stealing his keys before running from Law Enforcement." Maxine said with a shrug as Chloe gaped at her before chuckling.

"Hardcore as always, Max."

"I try." Maxine said before frowning. "Now how are we going to deal with the dog?"

"Hmm, give me a moment, I can probably find a bone around here somewhere." Chloe said and sure enough after a couple of minutes of searching she found one. "Wanna play with the puppy?" Chloe teased knowing that Maxine was a dog lover deep down.

"Oh whatever." Maxine said as she took the bone. When Chloe opened the door, she barely had time to throw it into the parking lot before the dog could pounce on her. "That's it, who's a good boy, you are." Maxine cooed before Chloe cleared her throat and gestured towards the RV. "Uh…right…shall we?" Maxine said as she entered the trailer.

"Oh man, look at this? Can you imagine us just traveling everywhere in this bad boy?" Chloe questioned as she sat in the driver's seat.

"Personally, I prefer my jet but hey whatever floats your boat." Maxine said dismissively.

"Oh come on, a jet!?"

"An island too, we'll go some time." Maxine said nonchalantly. "After we figure out this situation." Maxine said as she gestured to the RV, indicating that they had come for a reason.

"Right." Chloe said as she stood up sheepishly before blinking when Maxine pulled off a poster of two attractive women making out.

"Uh…"

"Dibs. You have enough in your room." Maxine smirked as she rolled it up.

"Oh fuck you!"

"You already did." Maxine said with a laugh before turning around to focus on searching the RV leaving a blushing Chloe behind her. After minutes of searching, Maxine narrowed her eyes when she stumbled upon a hidden folder. Opening it, she released a sad sigh when she saw that her suspicions had been confirmed. Rachel had been in love with Frank. Though it seems everything wasn't perfect in paradise as Rachel decided they needed a break after Frank apparently acted violently.

" _ **Is it possible…"**_

" _He has a motive, he could be behind her disappearance, but it just doesn't…feel right you know? But we'll keep an eye on him."_ Maxine thought before approaching Chloe, book and hand. Oh how she wanted to just put the book up and spare her the trouble of dealing with Chloe's angst.

Hell if it was yesterday she would have.

People can change a lot in a day.

"So I hate to say I told you so, but…" Maxine trailed off as she dropped the book in front of Chloe.

"What?" Chloe questioned before looking through the book. "Why…why is Rachel posing like this for Frank?"

"Not posing." Maxine said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I can't believe it…she was banging Frank, straight up lied to my face!" Chloe said angrily. "Why!?"

"Maybe because you would react like this?" Maxine spoke up before grimacing. She didn't want to sound so detached from the situation, it was how she dealt with these kinds of things. _"Help. Me."_

" _ **No more corner?"**_

" _Oh don't you start."_

"Why does everyone in my life let me down?" Chloe questioned angrily. "My dad gets me killed, you bail on me for years."

" _ **Oh…no…"**_

" _Oh she did not just go there, back to the corner!"_

" _ **Maxine…calm down…"**_

"Here we go again. Get. The. Fuck. Over. It." Maxine said with a glare of her own interrupting Chloe's tirade. "Oh boo fucking hoo. Like I said, you could have called me too you stubborn bitch. Also, how dare you blame your father's death on him? People die, that's reality, get over yourself."

"Are you really turning on me again?"

"Listen to yourself! There is no turning on you, there is just the incredibly difficult task of making you see reason! A task you are running out of people to undertake. If you blame your father for dying do you blame Rachel too?'

"Don't you dare say that!" Chloe said with a glare as she stood up angrily.

"What? Oh don't tell me. You honestly, deep down think she's alive? Really." Maxine said dryly as if she couldn't believe the person in front of her was this stupid. "The bitch is dead. Come on already! Six months and no one has heard from her, how fucking stupid can you be!? Open your eyes!"

"Shut up! Don't you fucking say that! You don't know that for sure-"

"Everyone fucking knows it!" Maxine snapped angrily. "Newsflash we're not solving a missing person's case, this is a murder investigation. Rachel Amber is dead. The sooner you get that through your head, the sooner we can solve this and leave."

"Why? So you can get back to your oh-so-perfect life blowing some dork on your private island?" Chloe asked mockingly making Maxine tense. The words didn't hurt her but the fact the Chloe obviously just tried to hurt much more.

"Damn. Straight."

" _ **Please…please let me take care of this, you always go too fucking far. Don't say it!"**_

"You know a few days ago I thought my life was finally getting good. I had a great guy, money, going to a good if not a bit boring school…and then you showed up and look now, I'm dealing with more stress than I should." Maxine said quietly. "Everyone fucks you over, but only one person constantly fucks up my life. Three guesses on who it is." Maxine said as she glared coldly at Chloe. "Everything is your fault Chloe, I wouldn't be surprised if the storm is because of you too at this point."

"Oh fuck you Maxine."

"Fuck you too Chloe. Fuck you, fuck your family, fuck your life." Maxine said with a sneer. "I wanted my best friend back, if I had known I was going to deal with this crap…"

" _ **STOP!"**_

"I would have let you die on that floor." Maxine said making Chloe gasp as she took a step back as if physically hurt by her words while tears filled her eyes. "And that's the fucking truth."

"I hate you…" Chloe whispered. "I fucking hate you!"

"Oh how much I wish that were true." Maxine said as she looked a Chloe with pure contempt. _"But we both know you were singing a different song last night."_ Maxine frowned when the words didn't leave her lips.

" _ **Just…just stop…please….you already won…please…please…please."**_

" _Whatever. I humored you and Warren and gave it a shot, it failed. I'm going home."_ Maxine thought in annoyance. Her whole body felt numb and she enjoyed every second of it. Calm, collected, detached, this was the real her and she would be damned if she forgot it again.

" _ **That's a lie, I wouldn't be here if this was what we really are. I know we promised not to but please…just one more chance, she's our friend! Just go back and try to deal with her outburst differently."**_

" _We have both dropped people from our life for less than this. Why does she keep getting chances?"_ Maxine thought as she raised her hand.

" _ **Because we love her!"**_

" _Don't you get it? The one we love had died a long time ago."_

"I knew you weren't the Max I knew. Breaking a promise that easily, are you really about to go back and stop an argument?" Chloe asked angrily. "Just going to manipulate me when you can't have your way? That's pathetic."

" _ **Che, I love you but shut up for once!"**_

"No." Maxine said as she lowered her hand, ignoring Max's protests. "What's pathetic is that you think you are _worth_ a simple rewind. No, I'm done wasting this power on you."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked as she watched Maxine dig around her bag.

"I thought I loved you, I was wrong." Maxine said as she pulled out a picture. "The person I love isn't here anymore. I hate _you_ but I'd move heaven and hell for _her._ " Maxine said as Chloe paled when she saw that the picture was of her and Max at her birthday. It was at that moment Chloe knew, she fucked up. She had forgotten just how powerful and emotionally unstable Maxine truly was.

"Max…stop…you're angry I was angry…but don't do this…not out of anger." Chloe said cautiously as the photograph began to glow. "This isn't you."

"Thought you would be thrilled." Maxine drawled making Chloe shake her head.

"I'd give anything for him back, but not like this. That's five years of memories you are about to destroy, you'll change who I am!"

"No…" Maxine said quietly. "I'm turning you back into who you were."

"I told you not to manipulate me…Maxine this is far, far, worse than rewinding an argument!"

"Goodbye." The last thing Maxine saw was a flash of golden light and Chloe's frightened face.

 **-Flash: Five Years Ago-**

" _ **You can't honestly be doing this…we don't know what's going to happen!"**_

" _Oh shut up, you want this even more than I do."_

" _ **But Chloe…the investigation…"**_

" _If this goes correctly Chloe will be better off. And honestly, the investigation…do you_ _ **really**_ _even care about Rachel? We were just making Chloe happy."_

" _ **That's not true!"**_

" _Funny thing you may not know Max, you can't lie to yourself."_ Maxine thought as she looked down at her much younger body. " _We're actually back, the day that changed everything."_ She heard the phone ringing and before long she heard William answering it. She couldn't hear much of it but when she creeped around the corner she smiled when she saw the man alive and well _._

"Of course I'll come pick them up!" William said after his wife asked him to pick up groceries.

This was it.

Maxine waited until William found his keys before raising her hand.

 _ ***Rewind***_

"Of course I'll come pick them up!"

" _Not in your car you won't."_ Maxine thought as she lifted up a hat that was resting on a table and swiped the keys. Remembering that the man was literally the only person she knew that had a beeper on his keys, she swiftly entered the kitchen and dropped them in the sink without either him or Chloe noticing.

"What's up Max?" Chloe asked curiously as she saw Maxine leaning against the counter as if waiting for something.

"Just being a hero." Maxine said with a grin making Chloe look at her skeptically.

"Where are those keys?" William questioned incredulously.

"Why not take the bus for now, it's just down the street right?" Maxine called out making the man pause.

"Right you are Max, good call!" William said with a smile as she turned to face Chloe.

"See? I'm a hero. Just saved him like twenty minutes before he came up with the idea himself." Max said making Chloe snort.

"Whatever you say, Max." Chloe said with a smile as William said his goodbyes before leaving. Maxine released a sigh as she saw the room begin to shine brighter and brighter though Chloe didn't seem to notice a thing. Maxine took this as a sign that the time-line was trying to correct itself.

Only one thing left to do.

"Hey Chloe, sometimes my phone acts up and I'm unable to make calls. If for some strange reason I have to go away for a bit, please try to call me?" Maxine said making Chloe look at her as if she had two heads.

"Uh…okay?" Chloe said awkwardly making Maxine beam at her. "Hey Max, what's going on? You we're almost eager to get my dad out."

"Well…I didn't want him to see one of my presents." Maxine said awkwardly as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…happy birthday, Che." Maxine whispered before giving Chloe a peck on her lips before being blinded by a bright light.

 **-?-**

" _ **I wonder what we'll see in this new timeline."**_

" _Yeah…"_

" _ **Maxine?"**_

Maxine sighed as she found herself staring at…well herself only the other her's face wasn't as cold as hers was and she had shorter hair.

" _ **Maxine what's going on?"**_

" _What do you think?"_ Maxine said as she waved her hand causing an image of Max with a noose around her neck to appear only for it to slowly be replaced with an image of her and Chloe eating dinner at a restaurant, laughing about something. _"I wasn't needed, you grew up and became strong on your own."_

" _ **What…what are you saying?"**_

" _It's time we part ways Max."_ Maxine said as she gave Max a bright smile as golden cracks appeared over her body. _"The other Chloe and me, we're just masks Max. We saved William and it looks like my last minute actions had the desired effect."_

" _ **You…you planned this."**_ Max said looking at Maxine in awe.

" _Of course, there is no place for a fake, Max. This is your life. Live it."_ Maxine said with a grin. _"I'm a lot of things, but I try not to be hypocritical sometimes. If I changed Chloe then what right did I have to exist?"_

" _ **No…no not like this, I need you!"**_ Max said as she embraced Maxine whom smiled down gently at her before patting her back.

" _The fact I am fading proves you didn't. You don't need me Max, I am you and you are me…if you need to be strong you can! You will always have memories of me. When you need me most, I'll be there…but the thing is…you won't need me. You're plenty strong on your own. This is goodbye Max."_

" _ **N-no…please…"**_

 _"We all have to grow up sometime Max, you've grown out of me. You stopping me from speaking earlier is proof enough. You don't need my protection, at this point I am just stealing your decisions. That's just not fair."_ Maxine said before pressing her lips to Max's forehead. _"See, I wasn't a total bitch. How about that?"_

 _ ***CRASH!***_

Max opened her eyes in horror when Maxine's image shattered like glass.

" _ **MAXINE!"**_

 ***FLASH!***

 **-Blackwell Academy: Present-**

" _What's…what's going on…" Max_ thought as she forced herself up from the concrete ground.

"Max! Oh my God are you okay!?" Warren shouted as he ran down the stairs towards her with an equally shocked Brooke.

"War, is she okay?"

"I don't know babe that was a nasty fall." Warren said as he helped Max up.

" _Warren…Brooke…wait babe, they are together?"_ Max thought in confusion as she felt small pain in her heart. _"Maxine…."_

Silence.

" _I really am alone in my head now."_ Max thought sadly wishing the ground would swallow her up.

"Come on we need to get you to a hospital, you hit your head pretty hard. We'll take my car, your corvette is too small." Warren said as Brooke supported her other side as they dragged her to his car.

" _My car-no-Maxine's car is still there….parents still won the lottery."_ Max thought as they helped her get into his car. She looked into his mirror and her eyes widened when she saw that she had shorter hair. Things really had changed.

 **-Later-**

Maxine frowned when she sat in the doctor's office. She had been diagnosed with amnesia from her fall, she didn't correct this as she had no other way to explain her loss of memory of the last five years of her life. She looked up when a nurse walked into the room with a smile and a clipboard.

"Hello, Mrs. Caulfield is here to pick you."

" _Damn…did my mom fly all the way here or did my parents move back?"_ Max thought in confusion. A confusion that was soon replaced with pure unadulterated shock when a tall beautiful young woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked in. She had on a simple white blouse and a pair of form fitting blue jeans.

"Max! Thank God you're okay!" The woman said as she rushed forward and embraced Max whom just blinked owlishly as she patted the strange woman's back. It took her moment to register her voice, but when she did she felt her heart skip a beat. "I left class as soon as I heard!"

"C-Chloe? Why are you here?" Max asked in confusion as the woman pulled back and gave her a confused look."

"What? Why wouldn't I come to the hospital to pick up my _wife?"_ Chloe asked sounding perturbed as Max's face paled.

 **To be continued…**

 **Next Episode: Max's Paradise**

 **Reviews:**

 **Malgrain: Glad you like my writing and hope you continue to do so!**

 **Ummx: lol that would be something, though maybe what I have planned might be close enough? Will have to wait and find out.**

 **Lady Hircine: Glad you like my insanity hope you will continue to do so.**

 **Asahar4: lol XD ty for the review**

 **Ollivander7: Here's more, glad you like it.**

 **Astirk Enoh: She had to find out eventually rofl.**

 **AJ Lexie: That girl needs help. Glad you like it Lex, hope you like this chapter just as much.**

 **Edboy4926: T_T Don't attack me, I'm sorry, it not only fixed it but made it better (You're a veteran with my insanity, trust me on this one)**

 **Asfdjdkkwwn: Glad you liked the chapter and I hope this can continue to be one of your favorite ones.**

 **Crion2016: Here's the next chapter, glad you liked it.**

 **Le Chasseur: Hope I keep up my trend of progressively better/more mind fucking chapters! That's the only way to do it the Rebuke way! Thanks for the Review**

 **FateBurn: Thanks!**

 **PsychAnalyst: Same thing happened to me and after I read them all I said screw it and wrote one lol. Courtney and Taylor will show up later but at the moment they aren't a focus. I have plans for Warren, as for Nathan…well Nathan is up in the air for what I will do with him, have to think more on it.**


	4. Max's Paradise (Lost)

**Disclaimer: Still don't own shittttttttttttttttttttttt**

" **No man, for any considerable period, can wear one face to himself and another to the multitude, without finally getting bewildered as to which may be the true."- Nathaniel Hawthorne,** _ **The Scarlet Letter**_

 **Chapter 4: Max's Paradise (Alternate Title: Paradise Lost)**

 **-Arcadia Bay: Max and Chloe's house-**

To say that the new timeline was shocking to Max would be putting it very…very lightly. First and foremost was the fact that she was married. Thinking back it was a testament to how disorientated she was to have not noticed the diamond ring on her finger until Chloe had pointed it out.

 **-Flashback-**

"W-wife!?" Max repeated incredulously making the blonde's frown grow as she raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Uh…yeah…kind of the whole point of that rock on your finger." Chloe stated as the now pale Max glanced down at her hand. Sure enough resting on her ring finger was a gold diamond encrusted wedding band.

" _How did I miss that!? Holy shi-"_

"Mrs. Caulfield, I regret to inform you that the doctor has diagnosed your wife amnesia. She seems to only be able to recall bits and pieces of the past five years." The nurse making Chloe turn to her in alarm. "It seems she has taken quite the fall. Still, with time, her memories should return."

"Oh my God…babe I'm so sorry this happened to you…" Chloe said as she turned back to face Max, her eyes glistening slightly. "I'll call the school and let them know we will be taking some days off so that we can try and ease you back into your life."

" _School? That's right she did say she left class. So she stayed in school since William survived."_ Max though before frowning. "Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt your studies-"

"Oh please Max, a couple of days won't destroy my GPA. I can make it up later." Chloe said as she waved off Max's concerns. "Besides before your fall, we were planning some days to take off so that the three of us could bond as a family. Though that may be a little difficult now."

"I see-wait…three?" Max questioned in confusion making Chloe give her a sad smile before nodding as she wiped some tears away.

"Three."

 **-Flashback: End-**

Yup. Three.

" _I still can't believe it."_ Max thought as she sat back on their couch with Chloe, watching some movie she hadn't seen yet _._ Chloe seemed to be deep into it as she didn't even move her eyes from the screen as she struggled to grab a handful of the popcorn that rested in a large bowl on Max's lap. Why didn't they just place the bowl between them you may ask?

Because of the little boy between them that was snuggled up into her side.

It was EXTREMELY hard for Max to not break down in tears every time the boy so much as shifted. Why was this? Well there was one thing Max had intended to take to her grave, her darkest secret; the true reason for Maxine's creation-what led her to tying that noose that fateful night.

There was a reason she had taken to being friends with Dana so easily and it wasn't because of the other woman's looks as she-no- Maxine always joked about. She felt a sense on camaraderie with Dana as both were forced into a similar situation. The blackmail Max had faced was but the lesser of two consequences she had to deal with after getting her drink spiked. Both Dana and Max had come up with the same solution to their…circumstance. There is one key difference, however.

Where Dana had been an adult and researched thoroughly on the issue and reached a well-educated decision. Max had been a young girl who had made a rash decision.

Blackmail did not create Maxine.

Guilt did.

A guilt that threatened to consume her every time she as much as _looked_ at the boy. Her heart actually caused her physical pain with how much she found herself _adoring_ the child. He was so much like her it was frightening, no traces of his fa-his _donor_ could be found.

 **-Flashback-**

"This is us on his second birthday-"

"How?" Max interrupted quietly as she looked down at the photo album Chloe was flipping through.

"How what?" Chloe asked quietly, concern etched on her face as she watched Max swallow back tears.

"How is he here? I mean…last thing I remember…I didn't take the news quite well." Max amended making Chloe give her a knowing look as she wrapped an arm around her.

"I'll be honest Max, things weren't always so…nice for us." Chloe began making Max chuckle bitterly.

"I'm sure my situation now isn't helping it stay that way for you either."

"Max, don't say that. Don't you ever say that." Chloe said as she embraced Max warmly. "Yes I wish you could remember more, but it will sort itself out. We've been through much…much worse than this."

"And if it doesn't? Work itself out I mean?" Max said knowing full well she would never have the memories Chloe held so dear. Chloe surprised her when instead of getting sad or angry, she gave her radiant smile instead.

"Then that just means I get to make you fall in love with me all over again." Chloe said cheekily before her smiled lessened a bit. "I'm sure you noticed the slight limp I have when I walk." Chloe began before nodding towards the corner of the room where Max saw a cane. "I used to need that, and before that I was stuck in a chair."

"What? Why!?" Max questioned in alarm.

"Got in a bad car accident, snapped my back in half." Chloe revealed making Max's eyes widen. "I was mad it happened, but even madder that it didn't kill me. I went to a real low place Max, I was getting worse by the day, suffering-waiting to die when suddenly one day I remembered that kiss you gave me." Chloe said as her cheeks reddened slightly as she gave Max a grin. "I still can't remember what you told me before that kiss, but that was all I needed to give you a call. Just to see how you were doing…it wasn't well either."

"I see…" Max trailed off as she gazed at the blonde.

"One thing led to another and you ended up telling me about your predicament, God…I still can't believe how much hate and despair was in your voice." Chloe said with a shudder. "It was so much like…mine…that I knew you didn't have much time left. So I told you about my situation to give you a pep talk you know? Like 'hey your life sucks but believe me it could be worse, you could be me' that sort of thing. Of course, you being you forgot about your problems instantly and began fretting over me." Chloe said rolling her eyes. "You must have a martyr complex or something."

"Martyr complex?" Max repeated looking a bit amused.

"It's almost annoying how much you put others before yourself." Chloe muttered with an eye roll. "It's why I named our son Holden, wanted him to be a bit more level headed and selfish than his mother…that and your reaction was funny as hell."

"Oh my-I can't believe you! You named my son, our son, _Holden_ as in _Holden Caulfield?_ You bitch!" Max said in disbelief making Chloe laugh loudly, holding her hands up defensively as Max starting hitting her.

"I can't believe I got to see that twice." Chloe said as she wiped her eyes after Max calmed down, her face still flushed.

"Just get back to the story."

"It'll grow on you." Chloe said knowingly. "I was really going to name him Will and told you Holden to get a rise out of you, but at that point you actually liked Holden so we stuck with it. Best decision ever." Chloe said the last part with a frown.

"It grew on me? Wait-why would it be the best decision?"

"Who knows how you women think after labor, think you were on some drugs or something. As for why it was the best decision, well that's coming up in this story." Chloe explained. "You see your family, once they found out about me, fronted all the money need for my surgery. We had to wait though, I wasn't mentally prepared at the time. You gotta understand I could have died, the chance for a successful surgery was pretty low. Wanting to die and being faced with the actual possibility are very different circumstances."

"Che…"

"Still with you back in town, we became each other's rock. You stayed with me, said you would be by my side whether I went through the surgery or not." Chloe said before smiling sadly as tears came to her eyes. "You got so big, your stomach I mean, that I figured you shouldn't be cleaning up after two people-let alone one your age. So I decided to go through with it." Chloe said as she wiped her eyes. "Afterwards I was supposed to stay in the chair for a little bit until physical therapy started so I could begin trying to stand up again…"

"That 'supposed' is troubling me, Che." Max said with a frown making Chloe scratch her head sheepishly.

"Right well, you had went into labor when I was down. So when the doctor told us…I kinda…maybe… sprung out of the bed, ripping the wires from me, and took off down the hall in my hospital gown…"

"Chloe!?" Max said scandalized making Chloe chuckle awkwardly.

"Yeah… anyway you told the doctors I could name him, a gift for going through the surgery. Everyone assumed that just meant that I could be the godmother…but I knew…at that point we had fallen hard for each other and I realized that I never wanted to leave you again." Chloe said quietly. "We got engaged that night in secret. But...mom would never get to see it as she got in an accident a few weeks later, she wasn't as lucky as me."

"Jesus Christ."

"I know right? Despair sure loved us." Chloe said with an eye roll. "To make matters worse, William bailed on me."

"What!? No not William he's-"

"He was a good man…" Chloe began with a frown. "He loved mom a lot, probably too much, after she died he just…just went crazy. He drank so much, Max…then one night we got in argument and he hit me…after that he just left, ashamed of himself I think. Haven't seen him since. Everyone was leaving me, I thought you were next. Of course I had the genius idea of telling you that to your face and next thing I know, you drag me off to get hitched that day. We missed a crap ton a school Max, worked our asses off to get to where we are now. Two full rides to Blackwell."

"I'm Impressed, I mean, I know I'm smart but _you._ Pigs fly now too right?" Max said getting a playful nudge from Chloe.

"Jerk!" Chloe said with a smile. "Watch that cheek, David's gonna be here any moment with Holden."

"David?" Max said in confusion and surprise, though Chloe didn't catch the surprise in her voice. Smiling, Chloe nodded her head.

"Yeah, he's great!" Chloe beamed and Max had to force herself not to jaw drop at the genuine fondness in Chloe's voice. "He was a bit of a hard ass first, I'll admit, but seeing how much work we were putting into our future he took a liking to us. He watches Holden while we're in class, good man. Holden even started calling him grandpa."

"Grandpa." Max repeated, still in disbelief.

"Yup! Definitely making a plate for him for Thanksgiving." Chloe mused. "Same for Kate and Tori."

"Kate and Victoria? Why are they here?" Max questioned getting a wide-eyed look from Chloe. "I remember bits and pieces of them." Max added to explain her sudden knowledge of people she shouldn't remember.

"Ah, well their parents didn't take too well to them getting together. Cut them both off completely, fortunately they too had full rides. We're going to let them crash here over the summer, lord knows this house is too big for just us three." Chloe said with a chuckle. "Any way. That's pretty much the important stuff." Chloe said as she put the photo-album up just as the doorbell rang. "Just on time, must be David."

 **-Flashback: End-**

"Well, looks like it's time to take you to bed, huh little guy?" Chloe asked with a smile forcing Max from her thoughts as she glanced to the side to see the little boy struggling to keep his eyes open **.** "Let's get you bed, we can spend all of tomorrow hanging out, just the three of us. Would you like that?"

"Promise?" The boy asked as he looked up at the blonde whom nodded.

"Of course, right Max?" Chloe questioned startling Max whom nodded quickly.

"Yeah, just the three of us." Max reassured making the boy smile before he giggled when Chloe lifted him up quickly and slung him over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"It's my turn to put him to bed, don't worry I'll be back soon." Chloe said as she walked away carrying the laughing boy with her. Max sat down on the couch for all of two seconds before her natural nosiness kicked in. She definitely wanted to see how Chloe would be able to put the child to sleep especially now that he seemed to have woken up completely. Moving quietly throughout the house, Max stopped before a doorframe when she heard Chloe's voice and peeked her head into the room to find Chloe lying next to Holden on his bed.

"So what's it gonna be tonight, kiddo? Story or song?" Chloe said seriously as if giving him the biggest decision of his life though Max could see that the blonde was struggling not to laugh as Holden gained an expression that made it seem as though he believed the decision was really that important. After a few moments he finally spoke.

"Well mom, mommy' is better at stories than you so…song!" The boy said with a bright smile making Chloe laugh as she ruffled his hair.

"My pride! One day I will be able to tell even better stories than your mommy, just wait!" Chloe said though he gave her a look that clearly said he didn't believe it. "Alright, song it is." Chloe said before clearing her throat making him beam at her.

"Yay!" Holden cheered as he snuggled back into his bed as Chloe propped herself up on an elbow to look down on him.

 **BGM: Lullaby for You- TWEWY OST**

" _There may not be an answer to this too,  
why the sky is blue, is the change in me all true?  
Now that you are next to me,  
I have no fears and all I know is that I want to be with you_

 _Sometimes it's easy to forget the times we weep,_  
 _the moment makes us weak, and all the shame I see_  
 _Memories exist for all the precious days my heart still wants to keep,_  
 _somewhere deep inside of me_

 _A Lullaby For You_  
 _Don't you worry baby, I'll be here by your side_  
 _May tomorrow be wonderful too_  
 _Close to you I hope to stay, endlessly from today_  
 _Even through cloudy days you are not alone."_

Max brought a hand to her mouth as tears sprung from her eyes, the song was definitely hitting closer to home than she expected.

 _"Sweet dreams I do not see cause darkness scares me,  
is it because I'm still nineteen, Or the loneliness in me  
Wish I may I wish I might sleep soundly through the windy nights,  
just to dream of you tonight_

 _A Lullaby For You_  
 _Stars will always gracefully watch over 'till it's bright_  
 _May tomorrow be wonderful too_  
 _Take my hand and promise me, that we'll be all right_  
 _Finding a place to feel at home you are not alone_

 _Maybe I'll turn back to stay_  
 _Where I came from only yesterday_  
 _Whisper then, "The past is gone eternally"_

 _A Lullaby For You_  
 _Don't you worry baby, I'll be here by your side_  
 _May tomorrow be wonderful too_  
 _Close to you I hope to stay, endlessly from today_  
 _Even through cloudy days you are not alone._

 _You are not alone."_

 **BGM: END**

Max quietly stepped away as she went back to the front room. Sitting on the couch she placed her face in her hands and willed herself to stop crying. She still didn't know if she would be able to adapt to this new time line, but she would be damned if she didn't want to try her best to.

"He's finally down." Chloe said with a grin as she re-entered the room. "God I love that kid, if I said it once I'll say it again. You, ma'am, have some good genes-hey are you okay?" Chloe asked suddenly when she saw the redness in Max's eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Max said with a smile as she wiped her eyes. "I'm just being weak, you have a really pretty voice, that's all."

"I suppose you wouldn't remember that, huh?" Chloe said as she wrapped a comforting arm around Max and brought her to her. "Its fine, we'll get through this. As for my voice, I kind of need a good one considering what I'm studying." Chloe said making Max look up at her in confusion. "I got a scholarship to Blackwell for music." Chloe explained to the now surprised Max. "Yup, if I didn't know my notes I'd be in real trouble."

"I bet." Max said with a short laugh before gazing up at Chloe, her smile dropping slowly from her face.

"What's up?" Chloe asked before her eyes widened slightly when Max's lips claimed her own. Her eyes closed as she deepened the kiss before pushing Max backwards onto the couch. It didn't take Max long to figure out who was dominate in the relationship concerning their more intimate moments. Breaking the kiss, Chloe looked down at Max with an expression of confused longing. "Max?"

"Do it."

"Do what?" Chloe asked as Max placed a hand on the side of the blonde's face.

"Make me fall in love with you again." Max said quietly making Chloe blink before a smile graced her lips.

"It'll be my pleasure."

 **-The Next Day-**

"Everybody up! Breakfast!" Chloe's loud voice rung out through the household startling Max from her slumber. Sitting up, she sleepily rubbed her eyes before glancing at the clock. Her exhaustion disappeared as a feeling of disbelief shot through her body when she saw the clock flashing eight o'clock.

" _No way! She's actually up!?"_ Max thought as she stood up and put on a robe which Chloe told her had belong to her. Before she left the room, she stopped when she saw the Photo album on the nightstand. After a quick debate, she decided to snatch the photo of Chloe's birthday just in case before making her way to the kitchen. "What smells so good?"

"Just my special brand of epic cooking skills." Chloe said as Max and Holden sat down at the table. Max couldn't help but gap ate her attire. Chloe was still in her sleepwear which had consisted of a pair of boxers and a large white t-shirt. No it wasn't that that caught her attention though but rather the red apron she wore with the matching bandana. "Cooking Momma, strikes again!" Chloe declared making Holden cheer while Max was still getting over the fact Chloe was cooking breakfast.

"You cook!?" Max couldn't help blurt out making Chloe chuckle at her dumbfounded expression.

"Yup! Someone had to, and lord knows you can't be trusted near a stove." Chloe stated as Holden's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Bleh!"

"Hush you!" Max said good-naturedly making the boy snicker. "What's on the schedule for today?" Max asked remembering that they were supposed to spend time together today.

"First, food." Chloe said sitting down after finally fixing her plate. "Then I was thinking head out to the park to relax and let you get some pictures-that always relaxed you."

"Arcade!" Holden said sending the crumbs of his toast flying from his mouth.

"Finish your food first and remember your manners." Chloe chastised making him nod before swallowing.

"Arcade please!" The boy said again making her smile.

"Better, we can head there after the park." Chloe agreed making him fist-pump. "Then we can head to the beach and just relax there for the rest of the day, maybe even get our own little bonfire going."

"Sounds great, Che." Max said before leaning over and giving Chloe a peck on her lips.

"Ew!" Holden said before drinking his milk as his parents laughed at him.

 **-Hours Later: Arcadia Bay: Beach-**

To say the day was good would be an understatement, it had to have been the best day Max had in years. The park was peaceful and allowed Max to get great shots of her family, some deer even approached them and let them pet them. After that they went to the arcade where Holden had a blast, Chloe even beat a few high scores on the games. Finally they went to the beach as planned but to their surprise Kate and Victoria were already there. Holden was thrilled because it meant he got to finish the day with his 'aunties'.

"It's amazing right?" Victoria asked quietly as she and Max sat in front of the crackling bonfire on the sand while Chloe, Kate, and Holden played in the water as the sun set in the distance.

"What do you mean?" Max asked curiously as she turned to the taller blonde.

"You can't remember much right? What I mean is it's amazing to wake up one morning and to suddenly find yourself with someone the loves you as much as she does." Victoria stated making Max's eyes widen with understanding.

"Yeah…it is." Max said with a small smile making Victoria chuckle lightly.

"Kate and I, we gave up a lot just to take a chance on each other, you know? For me it was just money but for her…it was her family." Victoria said with a sad smile. "Sometimes I just find myself staring at her, as if I had never met her before or something because every time it hits me that someone out there loves me that much…"

"It leaves you speechless." Max said quietly making Victoria nod.

"Exactly. You probably can't remember it but I was a bit…rough…around the edges at first." Victoria began making Max repress a snicker knowing just how much of a bitch Victoria was. "An idiot I thought was my friend hurt her and I made fun of her for it. I didn't think much of it until one day I went too far and found myself getting my ass handed to me by your wife." Victoria said with a chuckle.

"You fought Chloe!?" Max whispered in surprise making Victoria shake her head.

"I got my ass beat by Chloe, that woman hits way too hard." Victoria said with a smirk. "The only reason I got out of it in one piece is because Kate intervened." Victoria said as her smile disappeared. "She saw something worth saving in me and that floored me, fascinated me even. One thing led to another and we eventually went out, having the stick removed from my ass definitely made it easier for us all to be friends."

"I can only imagine, sounds like you were a devil." Max said as if she didn't know the truth which made Victoria smirk.

"Look I told you this because long story short, I who thought I had everything and almost didn't realize I was missing the most important thing-someone to get up for in the morning. You taught me this and gave me the nerve to take a chance on Kate." Victoria explained before frowning as she turned to Max. "I just wanted to remind you of what's really important in case that fall made you forget just how much Chloe mattered to you. Chloe has her good and bad days, I just don't want one of her bad days to scare you off or something."

"Personal experience?" Max said as she tried to repress the guilt she felt. The only reason she was even there in the new time-line is because she couldn't handle one of Chloe's breakdowns.

"Kate still lapses into depression from time to time." Victoria revealed as she clenched her fist. "Lord knows I pretty much drove her to it. But you know what? You have to be able to love them at their worst so you can better appreciate them at their best. Just don't ever give up on her. The you I know wouldn't but I just don't know _you_ that well. No offense."

"None taken, I understand…I'm just glad we have friends like you." Max said before sighing. "Please don't let me fuck this up-"

"Mom! Mommy! Look! Two moons!" Holden cheered making Max blink before chuckling.

"I don't think that's possible-"

"Holy shit!" Chloe interrupted in alarm, not even bothering to watch her language near her son as she looked up into the sky. Frowning, Max looked up at where they were staring and paled when she could just barely make out what looked like two moons.

"Oh my God." Max muttered in disbelief.

"First the snow, then the eclipse, now this? What is going on?" Victoria muttered fearfully making a lump jump to Max's throat. It was then at that moment the wind inexplicably began to pick up.

"We have to get out of here!" Kate shouted as a vortex began forming off of the shore.

" _What? The storm is still coming and not only that, it's coming earlier!?"_ Max wondered as Chloe rushed towards her with a scared Holden in her arms.

"Max we have to go-"Chloe's voice stopped suddenly as she froze in place along with Holden, Victoria, and Kate. Max shook her head fearfully as she stood up and turned back to face the Vortex which hadn't stopped moving, in fact it was much closer than before.

 _ **[You can't escape your destiny.]**_

Max's head pounded loudly before she collapsed to her knees, blood spilling from her nose, before blacking out. Her last sight was that of the frozen Chloe and Holden being reduced to dust.

 **-?-**

Max groaned as she struggled to stand up. She looked around in confusion as she found herself standing in a plane of pure white.

"Where am I?"

 _ **[The eye of the storm]**_

"You…you can talk? How?"

 _ **[It should be obvious by now that I am no simple storm. I am an aggregate of temporal anomalies.]**_

"What do you want? Why do you need to destroy Arcadia!?" Max shouted angrily.

 _ **[I do not need to destroy Arcadia. What I am here for is you.]**_

"W-what?"

 _ **[Time is like a river, it flows freely and without end…but sometimes dams are built that stop the natural order.]**_

"A dam? You're not making sense."

 _ **[You humans with your free will, always changing fate at your discretion. When Fate is interfered with, I come to remove the transgressors so that time can continue moving forward. The one you call Chloe was supposed to die by her friend's killer, not Nathan. However the human boy DID kill her and YOU stole a fragment of my power to save her.]**_

"What!? When did I-"

 _ **[I was there to rectify the mistake in her fate for should one's fate not come into fruition the timeline will unravel and I shall be no more. What happens after that, not even I know. I had taken the form of a blue butterfly, you took my picture, stole my image and with it a fragment of my strength.**_ _ **I was enraged at first but our link allowed me to experience what you did…and before long I found myself wanting to live as well. To experience life amongst you mortals but that was impossible for I had no body I could claim as my own…or so I thought.]**_

Max swallowed a lump in her throat, not sure she like where this tale was going.

 _ **[Your power grew and with it, my influence over you. Before too long I would take your vessel as my own and with it even if fate was not fixed, I could escape unscathed with my power intact…or at least that was the plan. Nothing goes according to plan with you infuriating mortals. You refused to give me your body and using my power you reset the time-line.]**_

"Wait what? I don't remember any of this!"

 _ **[Of course you don't you foolish mortal. Unlike me, you are not perfect, but you are cunning. Every time you reset you would change one little thing to alter the time-line. The change would alter everyone's fate in a vain attempt to save your friend from her destiny. The resulting changes would change the course of your own life, thus leaving you without any memories of a previous time-line. Still that mattered not for the you that took your place would continue the tradition of getting in my way and stopping the time line from progressing.]**_

"Hold on…the way you're talking…" Max began as her face paled. "How long have we been at this? How long have you been after me?"

 _ **[Eons.]**_

"Oh my God."

 _ **[That's another reason you yourself took steps into making sure you would not remember, to prevent yourself from going insane and ensure that you would always try to protect Chloe with an undying passion. Still it does not matter, for I learned, oh yes, I learned quite well and now I have won, I have your vessel!]**_

"What do you mean!? I'm right here, are you going to try to take me over? I won't let you have my body!" Max shouted angrily making the plain rumble as if the vortex was laughing.

 _ **[As amusing as you are, no, I do not require that SHELL]**_

"Make sense!" Max shouted before her eyes widened when the air a few feet before her shattered. Her hands trembled as she saw…herself. "M-Maxine?"

"Lower your voice Max, it's unbecoming of you." Maxine said with a smirk, her body was covered in white fabric and her entire left arm was covered in a bright blue glow that matched her glowing irises. "Miss me?" Maxine asked as she brushed her long hair from in front of her face.

"How is this even possible? Vortex what did you do!?"

"There is no vortex anymore Max." Maxine said with a smile as her eyes seemed to shine a bit brighter. "We have become one. It once again thought it could take me over, but I have over powered it…still this power has definitely opened my eyes."

"Over powered? Take you over? How!? You don't even really exist!"

"That's adorable Max." Maxine said with a laugh before raising her left hand. "You still think I'm the mask."

 _ ***Snap***_

Max crashed to her knees as she was assaulted with memories, memories she had long forgotten.

"No…" Max whispered as tears filled her eyes as she continued to be assaulted by images.

"Do you remember now? I was the real one, I was an introvert, kept to myself and lived life day by day…until I met Chloe. She was so nice to me, oh how much I wanted to be her friend back then so I thought 'maybe I can try to open up a bit more'. Do you get it yet? You were a mask made to make friends and at some point I lost myself in you…until that fateful night that is, when your actions woke me up."

"I'm…I'm not real?" Max asked as she looked down at her trembling hands.

"You're just a mask." Maxine said with a scoff. "Max the mask." Maxine said with a giggle. "I've already wiped out this entire time-line with the vortex, soon you won't even have a body to anchor you anymore and once I have your bit of the power returned to me…I will make this world once more in my image."

"No…no you can't just lord this power over people like some sort of God-"

"And WHY NOT!?" Maxine boomed angrily. "I'm not human anymore, I'm not past, present, or future, I just _am._ I am transcendent! These idiots slaughter each other by the millions for some concept of power they created! Money? Jewels? Oil? They don't even know what power is!" Maxine said with a sneer. "Most live their lives with their actions determined by some god they believe in but can't see and then turn around to claim they have free will. No, I've had enough, if they want a God I will give them one they can see and I shall judge them as I see fit! My will is absolute!"

"And who made you the judge!?"

"The world! If God won't answer your prayers then become your own God instead!" Maxine said with a laugh. "Get it yet?" Maxine questioned before lifting her glowing left hand as Max bowed her head. "You see this arm? We pretty much have the hands of God themselves. It contains my portion of the vortex's power and as you can tell it is much greater than yours. If I even as much as tap you with it, you will die." Maxine said before extending her pointer finger and preparing to tap Max on her head. "It was a good run, Max."

"I may be a mask but at some point, after all these years, haven't I become as real as you?" Max said quietly, her head still bowed. "I mean at this point I know you-no me-no- _us_ so well, from our strengths to our weaknesses."

"You can be as 'real' as you want. I have already ascended past that." Maxine said with a scoff. "And what weakness of mine could you possibly know."

"One we're prideful to a fault. You can't just win, you have to rub it in, providing anyone with enough time to come up with a way to take you down a peg." Max said as she raised her head, glaring at the impassive form of Maxine. "And two-this one I found out thanks to Chloe-we have one hell of a glass jaw."

"What-"Maxine questioned but stopped when her head was whipped to the side courtesy of a surprisingly vicious haymaker from Max. The pain sent her crashing back to her rear as Max scrambled to her feet and reached into her bag. Maxine's eyes widened in alarm as Max pulled out the photo of Chloe's birthday which began to glow gold. "Don't you dare!" Maxine shouted as she raised her left hand to reverse time.

 _ ***FLASH!***_

" _ **MAX!"**_ Maxine boomed with pure unadulterated rage as Max managed to leave the time-line just in time to escape the reach of Maxine's powers. "Tch. It doesn't matter, this time line is gone and she is but a mask. She'll fade away soon enough and her strength will return to me…and if it doesn't…well it will be amusing to watch her fall from grace." Maxine said as her lips curved into a bright smile.

 **-Years Earlier: Arcadia Bay-**

"Of course I'll come pick them up!" William said after his wife asked him to pick up groceries. Max said nothing as she made her way to the kitchen and helped Chloe with the food. After a few minutes of waiting, William found his keys, said his goodbyes and left.

"Max you okay? You're kind of quiet." Chloe said, concern lacing her voice as she turned to face her friend whom seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown. "Max what's on your mind?"

" _Damn…keep it together Max, I'm already feeling light headed…if I don't change something quick I won't exist and Maxine will win."_ Max thought before shaking her head. "Trying to think of how to stop my evil twin."

"Oh ha ha, come on seriously Max. What's the issue?" Chloe asked as she crossed her arms. "You know you can tell me anything right? We're best friends."

"And what if I don't want to be best friends?" Max asked quietly as she turned to face Chloe.

"What?" Chloe asked with a hurt expression. "What the hell did I do?"

"You made me love you." Max said making Chloe blink owlishly.

"I love you too-"Chloe stopped talking when Max claimed her lips as if her life depended on it, Chloe actually felt herself getting a bit weak in the knees as Max continued raising the intensity of the kiss before finally breaking it off. _"Where the hell did she learn this!?"_

"That's what I meant." Max said as Chloe gaped at her, completely speechless.

"Jesus Max! W-when did this happen? You fell for a girl- _me!?"_ Chloe asked incredulously.

"No I fell for a smile, a soul, a heart, and a great personality…kind of iffy on the brain though." Max said getting a playful swat on the arm from a blushing Chloe. Max gave her a sad smile as her surroundings began to glow. "I love you Che. Always have, always will, the only way I'd leave you is if I truly couldn't help it, please remember that. In your darkest moment, just remember that I love you even if you don't feel the same towards me." Max said before grinning when Chloe nodded her head.

 _ ***FLASH!***_

 **-Two Years Later: Seattle-**

Max sat on a bench nervously as she held a pamphlet in her hand, her heart thumping in her chest. She read as much as she could on the procedure, but like many things when it finally became time to go through with it she got cold feet.

"Mrs. Caulfield. The doctor will see you now." The receptionist said getting her attention as she placed a hand on her abdomen instinctively.

"B-be right there…" Max said meekly. _"It's time, God I know I don't pray much but if there was ever a time to send me a sign to not do something, this would be it-"_

 _ ***BZZZT***_

Max blinked and the receptionist looked at her curiously as she pulled out her phone. Max's eyes widen in shock at the number and looked up at the receptionist.

"Uh…cancel my appointment...I need to take this." Max said as she answered the phone and began walking away, leaving a confused woman behind. "H-hello?"

 _["Uh…hey Max...wow this is awkward. I know it's been awhile and we didn't part on the best terms but…um….how are things?"]_ Chloe questioned as Max leaned against a wall before sliding down a bringing her knees to her chest.

"Fake answer or real answer?" Max asked with a wavering voice.

 _["Real! Come on Max, hit me with the nitty and gritty, you okay?"]_ Chloe questioned, her concern evident. It only grew when she heard sniffling from Max's end.

"My life has gone straight to hell and I don't know what to do! I'm so scared Che, all I've done is try to help but life keeps fucking me over!" Max exclaimed.

 _["Whoa! Calm down Max and start from the beginning."]_

"It began when I went to a party a few months ago…"

 **-Present-**

Max groaned as she found herself sitting up in a bed that didn't belong to her. Rubbing her eyes she looked up to see Chloe sitting at her desk in front of her. Once again Chloe's hair was short and blue.

"The fuck happened." Max muttered as she rubbed her head. Max winced as, unlike in the previous time-line, the memories slammed in to her-catching her up to date on what she missed out on. This time Max and Chloe had rekindled their friendship much earlier resulting in Holden continuing to be born. Ironically, her love for her son and need to protect them from her father resulted in 'Maxine' anyway nearly causing the exact same events in her 'original' timeline.

There was one key difference though besides the inclusion of her child.

In the original time-line, Maxine had begun falling for Warren only to reawaken feelings towards Chloe which led the three to be in a relationship limbo until the horrible argument.

In the second time line, Max awoke to find herself married to Chloe with Warren together with Brooke.

In the present time-line. Chloe, now aware of her sexuality earlier, had been in a relationship with Rachel only for her to still go missing for six months. Max, still carrying feelings for Chloe, comforted her during the disappearance up until the present time while beginning in a 'friends with benefits' relationship with Warren once more as she had assumed Chloe would never love her as much as she did Rachel. Chloe's jealousy over the situation made her still lingering feelings for Max one of the worst kept secrets in Arcadia Bay history.

Well for everyone except Max whom she admitted may have been a bit denser this time around. A child definitely limited her relationships as opposed to the other time-line.

Oh and the evidence found in Frank's RV had NOT changed which pretty much meant Rachel was probably having an affair.

To sum up…

Shit had gotten fucking complicated.

There.

That's it.

How eighteen to nineteen year olds had this much drama in their love life, Max didn't know, and to be honest she really couldn't care less at the moment. All she wanted to do was get the hell out of 'Maxine's' clothes and get ready to deal with her whenever she decided to arrive. One thing was for certain, solving this case, finding Rachel's killer and preventing him from killing Chloe was her priority now for it seemed to be the only way to stop this time-loop, ground hog day, bullshit.

Max was _very_ stressed at the moment.

Maybe there weren't any masks and just one stressed out (bitch) Max and one normal (nice) one? Max had no idea she could be this bitter and frustrated without Maxine.

"Language~" Chloe said teasingly as she turned away from her desk to smile at her friend.

"I don't give a fuck anymore-"Max stopped when she heard a gasp and glanced to the side to see Holden staring at her with wide-eyes as he played with some toys

Fuck.

She did have a kid now didn't she?

"Sorry honey." Max said apologetically before turning back to Chloe whom seemed to be struggling not to laugh at her. "This week has been complete bullsh-er-crap. We're going to end this investigation tonight or so help me God I am going to snap."

"You okay, Max? I've only ever seen you this testy when someone wakes you up from a good dream." Chloe said as she raised an eyebrow. Max shuddered as she thought of the paradise Maxine had destroyed before shaking her head.

"Trust me, Che. Some things are just better off not being known." Max muttered before standing up and moving to Chloe's closet.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked curiously. "Thought you wanted to try nothing in my closet."

"Things change, besides Rachel's taste isn't too bad." Max said before smirking. "How good are you with a pair of scissors?" Max questioned making Chloe look at her in surprise.

 **-Outside-**

"Really impressed with myself!" Chloe said as they walked out of Chloe's house. Max once again had her hair cut short and was now wearing black torn jeans with a grey, black, and white t-shirt under an open red plaid shirt. "Still should have let me dye it all red."

"You're lucky I let you give me red highlights because you were having fun, don't push it." Max said with a laugh before schooling her expression. "Holden is going to be safe at your house?"

"Of course, I may not like step-douche but he is good with a gun." Chloe admitted. "Though it won't come to that, we'll figure out what happened tonight."

"You're right…just…just promise me that if something happens to me, you will look after him at least until my parents can grab him." Max pleaded.

"Max-"

"Promise me!"

"I promise." Chloe said reassuringly making Max nod. Max knew why Chloe was confused, the bluenette thought she was scared of whomever took Rachel but Max wasn't even close to being afraid of them. Seeing your loved one's turned to dust kind of desensitized you from conventional murder.

No Max was terrified of herself.

The next time she met Maxine…there was no telling what would happen.

 **-Blackwell: Nathan's Dorm-**

Breaking into to Nathan's dorm was incredibly easy, but Max was still cautious as she had no idea what she would find. Max clenched her fist tightly in anger when she saw a broken lamp, one Chloe had used to fend off Nathan when he drugged her.

" _I wasn't even in here two minutes…he's a monster…there is no defending this, being misguided only goes so far, meds or no meds."_

" _ **Hmph, so you are finally seeing reason. I must say I am impressed with how you handled yourself against me."**_

" _Maxine!?"_ Max thought as she tensed.

" _ **Relax, if I wanted you dead you would be…no…no this is much more amusing than I anticipated. Why should I convince you to surrender to me? Let the humans bring about their own fall. Once you see their darkness, you'll consume them yourself. You're just like me after all."**_

" _I'm nothing like you!"_

" _ **Could you have picked a more cliché line? This is not some struggle between good and evil. This is a matter of you giving in to your nature. I wonder how many people you will kill before facing me. You still have the memories of our time together after all, part of me will always be in your subconscious Max."**_ Maxine said with a laugh. _**"Let the games begin, Max. I will give you the benefit of the doubt and wait until the 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **to bring you down. I want to take you down at your best."**_ Maxine said before her presence vanished from Max's mind. Max simply glowered as she continued looking through the room.

" _I maybe angry, but I'm not like her…I would never kill-"_ Max bit her lip as her belief was instantly tested when she saw the picture of a drugged Chloe Nathan had in his drawer. _"He…he wouldn't count right? He's not a person-no bad Max. You are NOT a judge. Nothing gives you the right to determine anyone's fate, not even Prescott's."_

Max continued her search and narrowed her eyes even more as she searched through his computer. There was an email to Victoria trying to reconcile after what he tried to do to Kate and an email from his father talking about some sort of family destiny. The email from principal Wells apologizing for accusing him of having a weapon really made her blood boil but she still did nothing. After a bit more investigating, she found a private cellphone hidden behind the couch and quickly took it.

" _Time to leave."_ Max thought as she left the dorm and made her way back to Chloe whom was acting as lookout at the entrance to the boy's dormitory.

"Damn, Max, you're finally back. I got worried. So what did you find?" Chloe questioned making Max frown.

"His room was hella creepy….but check this out." Max said as she pulled out the phone. Chloe took it and looked over it for a second before smirking.

"Boom! Nathan, we got you by the balls fucker." Chloe said just as the door opened behind them making the glance up to find Nathan walking in.

"What are you doing in my dorm!?" Nathan questioned angrily. "You're such a nosy bitch Maxine!"

"Stay back Nathan!" Max warned though it wasn't to protect herself or Chloe, but ironically Nathan. She was at her limit and could feel her powers continue to evolve. As much as she hated to admit it, she had no idea what she would end up doing if pushed too far at the moment.

"Make me, ho!" Nathan challenged as he was getting held back by Chloe. It was at that moment a brown blur rushed out from the corner of her eye and pushed Nathan back. Max looked on incredulously as Warren stood in front of her and Chloe.

"Stay back Maxine." Warren said with a frown. "I got this."

"Get the fuck out of my face." Nathan practically growled out making Warren sneer before viciously head-butting Nathan in his face sending him crashing back down on to the ground. "You are so fucking dead!" Nathan shouted as he pulled out his gun only for Warren to instantly kick it out of his hands and send it sliding across the hall.

" _Holy shit!"_ Max thought in disbelief as Warren walked forward and began kicking Nathan viciously in his chest.

"Get off me brah!" Nathan shouted but Warren didn't look close to giving up his assault. Max was now faced with a dilemma. Stay out of it or let Warren continue kicking Nathan's ass.

The speed at which Max had made the decision to stay back and watch was mind-boggling.

"You like to hurt people, huh?" Warren said angrily as he continued to kick Nathan. "Like Maxine? Like Chloe? Me? What about what you tried with Kate!?" Warren questioned as he knelt down and began punching the shit out of Nathan. "Feel that motherfucker!?" Warren shouted angrily as blood began to splatter on his knuckles from Nathan's badly bruised face.

" _ **You're not going to let him have all the fun are you? Despite how…appealing…he looks right now."**_

" _There is nothing in it for me."_

" _ **Oh, I beg to differ. How bad do you want to solve this case? I can show you away to extract as much information as you want from him."**_

" _Why are you trying to help me?"_ Max thought with a frown.

" _ **I am NOT the vortex…I only have our best interests in mind. What about Holden? Will you really risk not solving this case and endangering him?"**_ Maxine questioned before chuckling. _**"Besides I love watching you grow, it makes me eager for our next clash and believe me you will need all the power you can get for that."**_

"Warren! Stop!" Max finally shouted as Nathan began breaking down into tears. Max pulled Warren off of Nathan and held him for a moment as he began to pant tiredly, all of his energy had went into that onslaught.

"Warren, look at me." Chloe said as she looked at him with wide-eyes. "Everything bad I said about you? Taking it back right now. That was epic." Warren gave her a tired smile as Max walked over to Nathan and knelt down next to him.

"Please…I'm so sorry…"

"That's the thing, Prescott. Sorry doesn't always cut it no matter how genuine it is. I don't care how messed up in the head you are, you pulled a gun out on me and my friends numerous times. You assaulted someone I love and attempted to do so again on a close friend of mine and I bet that's just the tip of the iceberg." Max said as she place a hand on his face and tightened her grip. She wasn't sure what he saw on her face at that moment but it definitely made him empty his bladder.

"Stop! I'm sorry! Please-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nathan screeched with so much agony that even Chloe and Warren winced as the veins in his head popped out while his eyes rolled back.

"Dear God…" Max whispered, her voice wavering as she found herself looking through Nathan's memories. "So much pain…death…how could you? How could you willingly be a part of this?" Max questioned as tears slid down her cheeks. The wetness beneath her hand alerted her to the fact that Nathan was crying as well. "All those women…who helped you with this!? Who!?" Max shouted as she continued to search though his mind, her own anger getting the best of her.

"AHHHH PLEASE, ENOUGH! PLEASE!" Nathan shouted before he began foaming at the mouth as blood came out of his nose, eyes, and ears. Max had started off poking through his memories gently but the more she found, the more she despised the man beneath her. Her violent assault on his mind only stopped when both Chloe and Warren pulled her off of Nathan.

"Get off me!" Max shouted angrily as she spun around to glare at them, making them both tense with slight fear as they gaped at her. Confused by their expressions, Max turned to a window where she could faintly see her reflection and paled when she saw crimson irises fading away into a familiar blue.

"Holy shit…" Chloe whispered making her swallow a lump in her throat before slowly turning around to look at Nathan, but there was no Nathan to be found, just a skeleton that was partly disintegrated. "M-Max-"

"Let's keep going on." Max stated as she walked towards the door. _"It'll be alright, it'll be alright, everything will be alright."_ Was Max's calming mantra as she tried to focus on the here and now, a technique that was a favorite of Maxine's. She could grieve later, but now she had an Armageddon to stop.

"Who's the bitch now?" Chloe asked after picking up Nathan's gun and spitting on his remains.

 **-Outside-**

"So what now?" Warren questioned as he stood outside with Max and Chloe. "Nice look by the way."

"Thanks." Max said with a tired smile.

"Is there anything you two are going to need help with?" Warren asked making Max nod.

"Yeah, I need you to stick with me. Chloe, go home and get our family out of this town." Max said seriously making Chloe blink before frowning.

"What? Excuse me? Are you really trying to send me away, now? When we are so close?"

"Yes, look I know you don't like it, I get it. The thing is though _everything_ depends on you not getting killed by Rachel's killer-"

"Whoa! Hold up! Killer?" Chloe interrupted with wide-eyes which was mirrored by Warren "What do you mean, killer?"

"Rachel is dead, Che." Max said quietly. "I saw it in his mind. They've been abducting women, trying to fulfil some stupid destiny or whatever. Doesn't matter their destiny that _pales_ in comparison to mine. Something bad is coming you guys, something I have met _personally."_ Max said with a shudder. "I need to stop it and I just don't know how, that much power will turn you all to dust in an instant. My power is growing and I can only hope it's enough to stop that…thing…tomorrow or this entire planet is fucked."

"What the hell is coming tomorrow?" Warren asked incredulously making Max release a shuddering breath.

"Me." Max said confusing them before she turned to Chloe and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss, Che, believe me I am but if you don't want to lose even more than you already have, listen to me. I can take you to her body, but after that you _have_ to get out of here." Max pleaded quietly as Chloe's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Show me." Chloe said firmly making Max nod before glancing back at Warren.

"I'll meet you at the party later to put an end to this case once and for all." Max told the man whom nodded.

"Got it."

 **-Junkyard-**

"No…no…anywhere but here, not the place we hung out at…" Chloe said quietly as they walked through the junkyard. Max stopped as she glanced down at a particular spot.

"Right there." Max said quietly making Chloe fall to her knees as she shook her head.

"No…" Chloe said quietly before she began digging at the ground. "Please God no!" Chloe begged as she and Max dug at the ground. It didn't take long but soon they found some parts of clothing followed by a terrible smell that nearly made Max vomit. "Why…who the hell does this!?What kind of God let's this happen!?" Chloe shouted angrily as Max held her tightly while the bluenette broke down. "Why Max? I loved her so much. She was my angel."

"I know, Che. Be strong just a little longer for me, please. You succeeded, you found her when everyone else stopped searching and together we will save many more women from this fate." Max said quietly as she tried to comfort Chloe.

"W-who did this? Who helped Nathan?" Chloe asked angrily. "Who killed Rachel!?"

"Jefferson." Max said quietly making Chloe tense before she looked up at her in disbelief.

"Your teacher!?"

"Yeah, and he's going down tonight." Max swore. "It's why I need you to leave. If you go, he will kill you. Warren and I can stop him and then I can focus on the biggest issue of all."

" _ **Oh you flatterer you~"**_

" _Shut. Up."_

"Promise me Max, promise me that you'll make that bastard pay." Chloe said quietly. "I want that bastard dead, Max."

"Chloe…"

"I know it's a lot to ask of you, especially since I bet you're still shaken up about Nathan. Still if you can't do it, then you can forget about me staying away." Chloe gave her ultimatum making Max grimace. The last thing she wanted to do was kill _another_ person but as horrible as it may have sounded she'd do it in a heartbeat to keep the woman before her alive.

"Fine, I'll…do it." Max said with a wince. "I'll deal with him."

" _ **Body number two, what happened to you not leaving a trail of bodies in your wake? So, so proud of you Max."**_

" _You lied to me the first time, you didn't tell me that technique would kill Nathan."_

" _ **And it wouldn't have if your rage hadn't interfered. No that total obliteration of Nathan was all you."**_

"Thank you Max," Chloe said quietly. Max remained silent but did tighten her embrace.

 **-That night: Vortex Party-**

"So what's the game plan?" Warren questioned as they stood at the entrance to the party. Max pulled out her camera and instantly took a picture of herself and Warren. "Uh, Maxine? Don't think this is selfie time."

"I can travel through pictures, remember?" Max asked as she waved the picture before placing it in her pocket. "Think of it like a save point or something. Something goes bad, I can come back here and try a different approach."

"Smart!" Warren said with a smile. "Let's go get that bastard." Warren said as he moved forward only to stop when Max suddenly tensed before grabbing on to his arm for support as she struggled to remain standing.

"Okay that failed, new plan." Max said with a grimace making him blink as he realized that she must have time traveled.

"Whoa! What happened?" Warren asked as he helped her stay upright.

"He has a syringe filled with some kind of drug or another. He snuck up on us when we went back to the junkyard and got me with it. I heard two shots before blacking out, not sure you made it, when I woke up I found myself in his dark room." Max muttered before shuddering.

"Are you okay?" Warren asked as he listened to her tale with wide eyes.

"He tortured me Warren, he kept sticking me with needle after needle but I got free and manage to escape through the photo." Max said quietly. "I'm so damn tired, War. I just want this week to fucking end."

"It will Maxine, I promise. Afterwards we can all put this behind us." Warren swore making her smile slightly.

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'll be honest, I'm hurt Warren. I don't know what he shot me with or what he did to me while I was out, all I know is that my body feels weak and is in pain." Max said quietly as she forced herself to stand on her own two feet. "If I don't make it out of this alive, tell Chloe I'm sorry for breaking our promise."

"I won't have to. You're gonna be okay." Warren reassured her as they entered the party. Max knew the deal now, hang around a bit before leaving for the junkyard. Jefferson would follow them, but she would be ready this time.

"Victoria." Max called out when she finally spotted the taller blonde. Victoria turned to face her friend with a witty comment but stopped when she saw that the woman looked almost dead on her feet.

"Maxine?" Victoria questioned with a frown. "Are you alright?"

"Not at all…look, be careful. I need you to listen to me, everything I am about to tell you is completely legit." Max before shaking her head. "I figured out what happened to Rachel."

"What?" Victoria asked in alarm making Max grimace as she urged her to be quiet.

"She's dead Victoria, I found her body." Max said as Victoria's face grew paler. "Jefferson killed her, pull out your phone I'm going to give you locations where you can find the evidence to give to the authorities."

"Wait if this is true, why don't you do it?" Victoria questioned in confusion.

"Jefferson has his eyes set on you tonight. I'm going to get him away from you after you win the contest and deal with this personally…look Tori, I won't lie. I am probably not getting out of this." Max said seriously before giving her a weak smile. "So do me a favor alright? Save a dance for Kate."

"You're…you're being serious right now." Victoria said as if something had blown up in front of her. "Max, wait-you don't have to do this alone."

"I have a little help, don't worry." Max said before laughing lightly. "It was extremely bumpy, Tori but you were definitely an interesting friend." Max said before leaving the stunned blonde alone as she disappeared within the crowd of dancers. Eventually Max clapped for Victoria after she won the contest, said woman looked terrified but managed to fake a smile as she stood close to Jefferson. Max used that moment to sneak off.

 **-Junkyard-**

"She's still here." Warren muttered as Max grimaced knowing what was coming. Counting down from ten in her mind, she schooled her expression as she suddenly hopped forward to avoid getting stuck in the neck with a needle. Spinning around she raised her right hand and glared at the scowling form of Mark Jefferson whom quickly pulled out a gun and shot at her.

 _ ***Rewind***_

A bead of sweat slid down Max's face as the bullet stopped a mere inch from her face before reversing and going back into the gun. Jefferson looked at her in surprise and Warren used his confusion to tackle him to the ground and attempt to steal the gun from him. Unfortunately, the older man as much stronger and manage to flip Warren over and aim the gun at him.

"Get off of him!" Max shouted as she pulled William's knife that Maxine had swiped from her pouch and stabbed it into the man's shoulder blade make him release a pained shout while Warren scrambled free from under him. Max tried to take the gun from him only for a gunshot to ring out that made her lose her footing. Growling, the teacher pushed Max back sending her crashing down onto the ground as he stood over her menacingly.

"This could have gone much easier, Maxine!" The man said as he aimed the gun at Max whom wasn't sure if she could raise her hand and activate her power before he could shoot her. She had gotten incredibly lucky the first time.

 _ ***BANG!***_

Jefferson looked down in surprise to find a bullet hole in his chest before blood spilled from his lips as he struggled to glance behind him.

"You…"Jefferson muttered before falling over revealing a pissed off Chloe.

"Burn in hell." Chloe muttered before rushing over to Max's side. "Fuck! Max you've been hit!" Chloe shouted in alarm as Warren rushed to her side as well. Max grimaced when her adrenaline began dying down allowing her to feel the bullet wound in her side.

"I told you to get out of here with our families!"

"I sent them away, told them about a storm warning and that they should evacuate. Joyce and David have your son, don't worry." Chloe explained though Max's glare never lessened.

"Why did you come back?"

"You don't honestly think I would leave you to face this without me do you? And that said, you can't leave me either." Chloe said as she held Max. "Warren call an ambulance!"

"Already on it!" Warren said as a phone was pressed against his ear.

"Come on, stay with me." Chloe pleaded making Max give her a sad smile. "Can't you reverse your wounds or something?"

"Never figured out how to get these powers to work on me. It's as if my body isn't affected by them or something." Max said before giving Chloe a sad smile. "Looks like I'm leaving you again, huh?"

"Don't say that, Max! Please." Chloe pleaded as tears filled her eyes.

"You know I never stopped loving you, not even once." Max said as blood began to come out of the corner of her mouth.

Come on, Max not now, don't you dare tell me that now!" Chloe said angrily. "There has to be something I can do!"

"There is, dig up that corpse for me." Max said tiredly confusing Chloe. "Don't worry, I can hold on a bit longer." Still confused, Chloe didn't hesitate to grant what might have been Max's final wish. Warren helped out as well and before long the shriveled up corpse of Rachel Amber was unearthed. "Thank you." Max said quietly as she lifted up her hand and pumped out the last bit of power she could muster and began reversing time on the corpse. The pain was unbearable, the strain was probably pushing Max into the grave faster but she didn't relent. She was determined to finish this last thing.

"Oh my God." Chloe muttered as she and Warren watched in morbid fascination as life slowly began returning to the once decaying body.

"Don't you dare hurt her again, Amber." Max said with a small glare before her vision began to darken after her arm felt as though it was being ripped apart. The last thing she saw were flashing lights and Rachel's eyes opening followed by Chloe calling out her name frantically.

"Max!"

 **To be continued…**

 **Next Episode: Finale: Maximum Potential (Alternate title: Incursion)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Masterart: Not exactly sure what you asked but if I got it right then I will update it eventually, just finishing this up first. It's only five chapters long.**

 **Alpenwolf: Glad you liked it and yeah I always love putting crazy twists on the worlds I write about. Thanks for the review!**

 **PricefieldHasRuineMyLife: Dat pen name tho. Lol. Glad you like the updates, hope you enjoy this one too!**

 **Tale Master Redux: Sometime after I finish this (it's literally only 5 chapters) there is A LOT of work that goes in to writing Sora, taking a small break to research and improve my writing skills a bit to make higher quality chapters.**

 **Grunt Gunner00: Glad you like the twist!**

 **Wadethewolf: Haha thank you!**

 **Z2010Deadmeat: This is how I plan to deal with it! Lol Thanks for the review.**

 **Funio10: Fine you can have her back lol thanks for the review!**

 **AJ Lexie: Lol have to give a shout out somewhere. And you're right about that, poor Chloe.**

 **ShepardisaBOSS: Thanks for the review and yup you know me too well by now, nowehere near being the end of her.**

 **Rowanred81: Glad you liked the update and you're right about masks, hope this didn't mess up your mind too bad when concerning who is real and who is fake. Sometimes we try so hard to please others that we don't notice the masks we slip on just for them. Yeah definitely goes too far sometimes.**

 **Warhaven22: lol well four kids short but close enough XD Thanks for the review bro!**

 **Edboy4926: Saw some lets plays of it-looks like heavy rain with better graphics and a more horror centric story. Definitely want to try it out!**

 **Leez: We already discussed the review but thanks for feedback anyway!**


	5. Maximum Potential (Incursion)

**Disclaimer: Guess what I own in the story? Nothing!**

" **It is easy to live for others, everybody does. I call on you to live for yourself."** **  
** **―** **Ralph Waldo Emerson**

 **Over 60 reviews? Damn not bad as a result I shall reveal what my OTP for this fandom is.**

 **My personally favorite pairing for Life is strange is…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **Chasefield.**

 **Boom.**

 **Didn't see that shit coming did you?**

 **Also its like 4 A.M. where I am at the moment of this release...if you were about to go to sleep well...FUCK YO SLEEP! jk, hope you enjoy!**

 **Episode 5: Maximum Potential (Alternate title: Incursion)**

 **-Arcadia Bay: Hospital-**

 _ ***Beep***_

 _ ***Beep***_

 _ ***Beep***_

"Come on Max, don't do this to me. Please wake up." Chloe begged as she held Max's left hand gently while her heart monitor continued to beep periodically. "What's the point of saving my life if I can't have you in it?"

"Chloe, she'll get through this. She's strong, don't worry." Warren said reassuringly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He had a few bandages covering the few scratches he had received from Jefferson but they paled in comparison to Max's injuries. The bullet had torn through her stomach and there were multiple traces of various drugs found in her bloodstream that were slowing down her body's natural recovery rate. If that wasn't bad enough her right arm, which was heavily bandaged, appeared as though it went through a blender.

Chloe shuddered when she recalled how the Doctor informed them that an amputation might be required.

The worst damage, however, was done to her mind. The Doctor had said that Max's brain looked as though it had suffered the worst brain aneurysm in medical history. It was a pure miracle that the hemorrhages hadn't killed her yet. Chloe and Warren knew that this must have been a result of her last usage of her powers. Max had practically put herself into the grave to drag Rachel out of it.

Speaking of Rachel, to say she was disorientated was an understatement. She had thought she died only to wake up months in the future at the junkyard. They had informed her that she went missing and Chloe had told her that she had died and somehow the woman lying in the bed next her's had brought her back. Chloe had made sure she was alright before continued to sit at Max's side after the doctors finished operating on her.

"I hope you're right, Warren. The past week was tiring for us, but for her…with her powers? There's no telling what hell she had been through." Chloe said quietly.

"It wasn't pretty." Rachel said suddenly making them blink before they turn their attention to her. "I had this weird dream after I died…like I had turned into a deer or something." Rachel said quietly. "In these dreams I followed you all around…I thought they were just that, dreams, but now I know better. Not only that, but I remember every single time-line Max had created."

"What?" Chloe asked with wide-eyes.

"Yeah…it was…strange. Let me tell you something though, those injuries she has now? They are nothing compared to the emotional ones. One of the time-lines was like her version of heaven." Rachel said as she looked at Chloe. "You, Max, and her son were a family…and she watched you all die before her very eyes. She had no time to grieve either as she was forced to go back and remake the time-line again."

"Jesus Christ." Chloe muttered as she faced the comatose form of Max.

"I have no idea how she isn't crazy with how much death…pain…she has gone through in the past few days." Rachel said before a frown graced her lips as she narrowed her eyes at Chloe. "You better treat her right, Chloe. No more of your angst and woe-is-me bullshit, if she comes out of this you better spend every fucking moment trying to make her happy. You hear me?"

"Rachel…" Chloe trailed off with wide-eyes.

"I'm serious. You're not allowed to fuck this up Chloe." Rachel said as tears began to fill her eyes. "People like that? Like her? They are one in a million, lucky doesn't even begin to describe you at the moment. Do not fuck this up or so help me God I'll make sure Warren here is there for her and if not him, then even I'll fucking do it since things aren't going anywhere with you and I or even Frank."

"She's right you know, I like you Chloe and I love Max. But she loves you and I respect that, so please don't hurt her." Warren said making Chloe glance down as she clenched her fist before shaking her head.

"I won't, I promise. Never realized how much I took her for granted until now." Chloe said seriously, after all you don't know what you have until it's gone or close enough to it. "Still, I need to ask Rachel, why the affair? Why Frank?" Chloe questioned as she narrowed her eyes at Rachel. Warren cleared his throat as he began sneaking out of the room.

"Yeah…I'm just gonna step out…uh…see you in a bit." Warren said awkwardly as he made his way out of the room. Rachel released a long breath as her expression softened.

"He was there." Rachel answered with a sad smile. "I'm talented, Chloe, and somehow everyone got it in their heads that I'm some perfect being or something. Like I don't have flaws. Everyone placed me on this pedestal, even you, and I found myself trying to meet these expectations. I hung out with everyone, but only you and Frank ever bothered to actually know me…to reach out to me." Rachel explained as a tear slid down her cheek. "I _loved_ you Chloe…but you just didn't return my feelings."

"What are you talking about!?" Chloe asked angrily. "I fucking _adored_ you. I did everything I could to do right by you-"

"-Yes but you loved someone else more didn't you?" Rachel asked knowingly making her eyes widen. "Chloe you made it _very_ obvious that I was your second choice, and that hurt. I mean for fuck sake one year you forgot my birthday but then turned right around a few months later and said 'huh, you know it would be Max's birthday today'. Do you know how that feels?" Rachel asked with a hurt expression. "To be in the shadow of some girl you don't even know? To have everyone think you're the best _except_ for the one person that matters?"

"Rachel-"

"I'm not done yet! Chloe you're fucking toxic, but thanks to Max I saw a world where you weren't. I saw what you could be, I saw what Max could see in you that I couldn't and it pains me to know that I could never have that. I wanted to hate her Chloe, and believe me when I say she isn't overly fond of me either, but despite that she nearly died for me." Rachel said as she wiped her eyes. "How the fuck do you stay mad at that!? She did something I know I wouldn't have. They say there is always someone better than you, and for me that's her."

"Rachel…I…I had no idea you felt that way." Chloe said with a frown. It hurt a lot to hear that because she knew that everything Rachel had just said was pure fact. She didn't even know Rachel was capable of disliking someone, but to hear she caused Rachel to dislike Max hurt. She didn't mean to hurt Rachel and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach when she realized that she treated Max the same way when they worked on solving Rachel's case. All she did was hurt those around her. "I'm a terrible person." Chloe muttered before gritting her teeth. "No. this stops now, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I'm going to be better than this."

"I don't know whether to be mad or glad that I know you're telling the truth." Rachel muttered getting a sheepish smile from Chloe.

"Sorry…friends?" Chloe offered not wanting to lose Rachel completely.

"Uh…give it some time."

"Understandable." Chloe chuckled getting a weak smile from Rachel.

 **-Outside of the room-**

"How's she doing?" Victoria questioned as she sat in the hall with Kate, Dana, Taylor, and Courtney.

"Not looking good." Warren said honestly making the tall blonde close her eyes angrily.

"Can't believe we had class with that monster." Victoria muttered before looking up at the man. "How about Rachel? How is she even alive? Max said she found her corpse."

"Saying it's a long story would be putting it mildly." Warren said tiredly making Victoria give him a searching look.

"Would it have something to do with how she knew I would win the contest before it was announced?" Victoria questioned making him tense. "The hell is going on Graham?"

"Obviously something supernatural." Dana said with a frown. "I mean what the fuck, two moons? I also heard there was a skeleton found in the dormitory that was partly turned to dust."

"Like, I can't believe this is actually happening right now. You were with here when she confronted Jefferson, right? What happened?" Taylor questioned worriedly.

"About what you would expect. Max caught him off guard, he and I fought a bit before she joined in again. A stray bullet got her but luckily Chloe came at the last minute and finished him off." Warren said before angrily punching a wall. "It's all my fault, if I was stronger and was able to get the gun none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault Warren." Kate said after she finished praying for Max.

"Yeah, if anything if you weren't there, Chloe wouldn't have made it in time." Courtney stated making him sigh.

"But still if-"

"Warren, it's too late for what ifs. All we can do is pray that she gets out of this. She's been a good friend, the least we can do is be here for her and not wallow in self-pity." Kate said as she leaned back in her seat. "We just have to move forward, it's what she would want." Warren was going to respond but was cut off by a shout from Max and Rachel's room.

"Max!" The hallway's occupants collectively paled when before they rushed into the room only to look on in horror as a high pitched beep echoed throughout.

"No, Max, Please!" Chloe begged as she grabbed Max's hand tightly as the shorter woman's chest stilled. "N-no…come on…you can't leave me, not now!" came Chloe's anguished cry as tears cascaded down her face.

"Oh my God…Chloe, I'm so sorry." Rachel said as she looked at Max and Chloe with a pained expression. She hated seeing Chloe hurt and the idea that Max may have survived if she didn't save Rachel's life made Rachel's heart break.

"Damn it!" Warren said angrily as his eyes glistening while Victoria held a sobbing Kate. Taylor and Courtney may not have been particularly close to Max, but even they could not hold back there tears at the sight of her laying lifelessly in her bed.

"Max…Please…please…get up." Chloe whispered as she bowed her head while her shoulders shook.

 **-?-**

 **BGM: I'll Face Myself- Persona 4 OST**

Max stared ahead blankly as she found herself alone in a plane of white. Only the left side of her body could be seen as the other half had seemed to be covered in a bright light and slowly disintegrating.

"I'll be damned, we're dying again because of you." A familiar voice said making Max shift her lifeless eyes to the right to see an annoyed Maxine before her. Just like Max only half of her body was visible, but it was her left side that was breaking down.

"…"

"The brain hemorrhage has literally broken you beyond repair. You'd either be a vegetable or brain dead if you get out of this, death is actually a mercy I suppose." Maxine mused.

"H-how…"

"…am I here?" Maxine questioned, finished the question that was far too hard for Max to make out. "I told you before that I would always be there in your memories. I may not be the 'real' Maxine, but I suppose that's a blessing seeing how she turned out." Maxine said with a chuckle.

"W-why…"

"Am I broken? When the Vortex ripped Maxine from you, I was broken as well." Maxine said with a sigh. "Your actions have done the same to you. Neither of us is strong enough to control this body anymore. So this may very well be it for us."

"…"

"Unless…we put our prides aside…and become one. Truly one." Maxine said making Max's eyes widen ever so slightly. "Your mind is weak, always has been always will be. You're naive to a fault and let others walk all over you. You never think about yourself but would foolishly lay down your life if someone asked you to. You. Are. Pathetic." Maxine said with a sneer as she glared down imperiously at Max.

"…" Max's shoulder shook a bit as a single tear slid down her visible eye.

"But, that's okay." Maxine said before smirking. "I see that now, after taking a back seat. I may have a superior mind, but you have a heart that I simply cannot match. You're a gentle soul that makes this world a little more bearable for all who come in contact with you. You will always have more love directed to you than I will. The Vortex and I…we have made a fatal mistake." Maxine said as she released a shuddering breath. "And that was mistaking your kindness for weakness."

"Y-you…"

"There is only one thing that could ever hope to stop a godly force like the Vortex." Maxine said as she gazed at Max. "Man. Only mankind has the audacity to even try. However a weak person will fall easily to such a power. No it would take a truly self-actualized individual. This is why despite the eons, the Vortex could never be dealt with by us…until now."

"…"

"The Vortex made it so that our father would win the lottery. It knew of the vanity of humans and gave us what we needed for our own downfall. We developed two personalities and forgot which was real and which was fake. This confusion made it so that we practically handed it our body, thinking it was a mere mask…however this plan had one fatal flaw for the Vortex. It forced us to come face to face with our flaws in a way we never had before. The Vortex broke us…but sometimes to make something stronger you must first destroy what was there." Maxine said as she extended her right hand. "It's time to end this, God vs. man. Accept your flaws, the me that you loathe so much, so that we can move on."

"It's time to grow up." Max rasped out as she raised her left hand and grasped Maxine's hand causing a bright light to engulf both of their hands. The rest of Maxine's body began to break down before reforming on Max's body, merging them together like two pieces to a puzzle.

 **BGM: END**

 **-Hospital-**

"Chloe...she's gone." Victoria said as she placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"No…she can't be! She promised-"

 ***Beep***

"Max?" Chloe asked suddenly as she looked towards the heart monitor with wide eyes.

 ***Beep***

 ***Beep***

"Che…why do you look so sad?" Max whispered as she tightened her bandaged hand around Chloe's making the bluenette look down to see Max looking up at her weakly. "Not dead…not yet…." Max managed to get out as she forced herself up into a sitting position.

"Whoa, take it easy Max." Chloe said as she placed a hand on Max's back as Max grimaced slightly in pain.

"No can do. Hear that rain, Che? The storm's started." Max said as she gave a knowing glance to Chloe and Warren. "I'm late, but not too late…I have to stop it." Max said making Chloe look at her angrily.

"You can't be serious Max! You just died-"

"Chloe!" Max interrupted as she glared at the bluenette. "If I don't, we all die anyway. If I have to pick between going down like a bitch and fighting, I'll choose the latter ten times out of ten." Max said before turning her attention to the bundle of Rachel's clothing she had worn earlier that was currently resting in a nearby chair. "Help me get dressed and hand me my bag." Max said as she pulled the wires from her body.

"Max…" Chloe trailed of making Max soften her expression.

"I know you're worried, but don't be." Max said as she placed a hand on the side of Chloe's face. "I'll come back to you, I always do. It may not be immediately but eventually I always will come back, just wait for me okay?" Max said before turning her attention to her friends who were looking both happy and extremely confused. "You all, save Warren, are probably confused as hell…well it's going to stay that way, can't explain right now. Just know I need to do one last thing." Max said before pushing herself off of the bed. She stumbled a bit before Chloe caught her. "Thanks…"

"Are you sure about this Max? I'm sure it's not too late to evacuate." Chloe said quietly making Max shake her head.

"No, this isn't some regular storm. Running won't save us…besides I've been running from this storm for too long. It's time to face my destiny." Max said quietly as her eyes narrowed while flashing red briefly. It took a couple of tries, but eventually Chloe managed to help Max switch from her gown and get into the clothes.

"Where are you going to go?" Warren questioned with a frown.

" _ **Meet me at…"**_

"…The lighthouse." Max said as she turned to him. "That's where this mess will be settled." Max said before glancing over at Rachel. "Hope you're not attached to this outfit, it's going to get messed up bad." Max said before grabbing her bag.

"Keep it." Rachel said as she looked at Max with wide-eyes before shaking her head with a chuckle. "It looks better on you anyway." Rachel said making Max smile slightly before she began limping out of the room. Once she entered the hallway, her body tensed.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked with a frown.

"Vision." Max said as she glanced back at the bluenette with crimson irises. "Police are coming, they are on Prescott's payroll. They're coming to kill me. Get Rachel and get out of here with the others. Arcadia Bay might be wiped off of the map."

"What!? Oh come on will someone please explain what the actual fuck is going on here!?" Victoria asked angrily.

"No time." Max said just as the doors slammed open when four officers walked in. "You all need to get out of here, now!"

"Mrs. Caulfield!" One of the officers shouted as he pulled out a picture of Max. Quickly identifying her, he gestured for her to come with them. "We need you to come with us."

"No." Max said with narrowed eyes making him glare at her as he gestured towards his gun.

"I wasn't asking." The officer bit out.

"I know." Max said as she raised her right hand towards him. Suddenly the officer found himself incapable of moving.

"W-what!? Someone get her!" The officers shouted fearfully as he looked at the shorter woman stalking her way towards them looking like the embodiment of death itself. The other three quickly pulled out their weapons and shot at Max making her friends shout in alarm. Kate shut her eyes when a bullet shot passed Max and went straight for her. However, when the pain didn't come she opened her eyes to see the bullet suspended in mid-air mere inches from her face.

"What?" Kate asked in confusion before her she looked on in surprise as the bullet broke down into dust before her very eyes.

"Back up! We need back up!" One of the officers shouted into their radio before finding themselves unable to move or speak as Max brushed past them.

"Max!" Chloe called out making Max stop before the doors and glance back at her. "Be safe." Chloe said making Max soften her expression. "I love you."

"Love you too." Max said as she used her left hand to push open the door as the officers behind her suddenly exploded in to dust,

" _ **And the body count continues to grow~"**_

" _A couple of people getting in my way versus EVERYONE else on the planet. There is no contest."_

" _ **Now that doesn't sound like the Max I know, who made you the judge of who lives or dies?"**_ Maxine mocked.

" _The world."_ Max retorted as she stepped outside and stared up at the cloudy sky as rain fell down on upon her, drenching her from head to toe within moments of being exposed to the heavy downpour. Max began limping forward towards the direction of the lighthouse while clutching her throbbing right arm. Her entire body ached and her head felt as though it were going to explode. Yet somehow…

…Max never felt stronger.

Max walked in peace for a bit before frowning slightly as she heard sirens. Glancing to the left she saw a group of five police cruisers speed around a corner and begin driving towards her while a helicopter could be heard in the distance. Moving her right index finger slightly, the tires of the front most cruiser suddenly locked up making the car flip over and roll into the side of a building.

 _ ***Screech!***_

Max turned away from the wreckage when she saw the others cruisers slide to a stop before the corrupt officers stormed out of the cruisers while the helicopter shined its light on her making her raise her left hand to shield her eyes with a small grimace. She didn't even flinch when she heard the gunshots begin, knowing that the bullets would never reach her as they found themselves frozen in place.

"W-w-what the hell is going on!?" One of the officers shouted in alarm as they all lost all control of their bodies. Max winced as a small red spark of energy rippled over her bandaged arm making her clutch it tighter as the propellers of the helicopter suddenly stopped on a dime. She watch with a grimace when gravity made itself known and sent the helicopter descending on top of the would-be blockade.

 _ ***CRASH!***_

 _ ***FABOOOOOOOOOM!***_

Max raised her left hand to shield her eyes from the light of the resulting fireball before looking forward with a pained expression as she saw the carnage and heard the cries of the dying officers.

" _ **Oh my….was that an accident? You can't even stop your subconscious from causing death~"**_

Max said nothing as she gritted her teeth and continued stalking forward.

 _["Hello? Hello!? Come in!"]_ Max heard a frantic voice shouting from a radio lying next to a downed officer. Max knelt down next to the officer and grabbed the radio as she watching the life fading from the officer's eyes.

"Tell your people to leave me the fuck alone before I kill everybody." Max said as her voice tremebled with a mixture of frustration and anger. She could feel her power building, trumping whatever power she thought she had days prior and she wasn't sure if she could control it. Before she could get a response, the radio was reduced to dust as she stood up and began stalking her way forward through the flames and towards the lighthouse. The closer she got to it, the faster her power grew.

 **-Later: Lighthouse-**

When Max finally made it up the steps and around the fallen trees on the path to the lighthouse she paused. For before her was someone she had never seen before whom was looking as though he were expecting her. It was an older well-dressed man with brown hair. Looking closely she could tell that he greatly favored Nathan or rather Nathan favored him.

Max glared at him when she figured out who he was.

"Prescott." Max said as the man looked at her condescendingly before pulling out a gun.

"As I thought, those fools wouldn't be able to deal with you. You are the one that's been standing in the way of my family's destiny, correct?" Mr. Prescott questioned as he took aim at the glowering young woman. "I almost feel bad for you, stumbling in to matters that are far above you. Interfering with things so large you couldn't possibly comprehend."

" _ **Funny. I was about to say the same thing."**_

 _ ***CRUNCH!*  
**_

"*GAH!*" Mr. Prescott shouted in agony, dropping his gun when a hand that was releasing a blue glow blew through his back and exited his chest, clutching his still beating heart tightly. Max looked on in horror as she watch the man thrash wildly while his body seemed to age before her very eyes.

" _ **Whatever role you had in this reality is unfortunately no longer relevant. This is far…far…above your level of understanding boy. Fuck your destiny."**_ The man weakly turned his head back, his hair now snow white as his body was reduced to little more than skin in bones.

"H-how!?" The man questioned when he saw a woman identical to the one he was just threatening standing behind him with a bright smile. She simply giggled at his questioned before crushing his heart and tossing his body off to the side as if he were trash.

" _ **Max, we finally meet in person once more."**_ Maxine said as she shook the blood off of her left arm, not looking at all perturbed by the fact she had just used it to rip someone's heart out. _**"That punch to the face was cheating."**_ Maxine said with a small pout as she gazed at Max with bright blue irises which could barely conceal the vortex of power swirling behind them. _**"Still, no use lingering on the past. Isn't it just a wonderful day to be alive?"**_ Maxine questioned with a grin as she extended her arms and looked up into the sky while the rain came down upon her soaking her from head to toe.

"Just what the hell are you after?" Max asked cautiously as she watched her counter-part dance bare-footed in the rain with soaking wet pieces of white fabric clinging to her body.

" _ **Peace."**_ Maxine said as she stopped dancing and faced Max with a smile still planted on her face. _**"Think about it Max, have you ever thought of true actual peace on earth? Not just an absence of war but actual harmony amongst the people? We can do it and all I need is your part of the power. Yes you will have to give up your life and I will have to downsize the population by about thirty percent just so people will understand that certain behaviors will not be tolerated. At the end of the day, however, it will be more than worth it."**_

"Worth it? What the actual hell is worth genocide? You're talking about removing billions of lives!" Max said incredulously.

" _ **Sad, I know, but with that sacrifice we can stop the spread of the worse disease to ever grace our people. Ignorance."**_ Maxine said passionately. _**"I just want to help, can't you see that Max? I'll kill billions to save trillions in the long run. You can't see the future like I can Max or rather you choose not to. Humans will blow themselves back to the proverbial Stone Age twice more before the planet itself becomes inhabitable and drives them to extinction. With a little adjustment to the size of the population, we can prevent it."**_

"And exactly where will you be in this new world order of yours?" Max asked with narrowed eyes.

" _ **The top of course! I will guide them, be their goddess, give them a beacon of hope they can actually see!"**_ Maxine said as if it were obvious. _**"We all know the message, the rules of how to succeed as a people yet countless people die daily due to arguments of who gave the message and in turn ignore the contents of it as they slaughter each other. Well I say no more. They will know who to bow down to by the end of this."**_

"No…nothing about that is right and you know it!"

" _ **Who the fuck decides what's right!?"**_ Maxine questioned showing some frustration for the first time before sighing and placing small smile on her face. _**"Look around you Max. That way of thinking is what causes all of this strife. Humans need to take some responsibility for their circumstances but we all know this won't happen, I'm providing a service Max."**_

"Let me use your logic for a moment. You say ignorance is a disease right? Then that means there is a cure for it somewhere. Why not use your power for that instead of butchering billions!?" Max questioned angrily.

" _ **An ounce of prevention will always be worth more than a pound of the cure, you know this Max."**_

"But the cure still fucking works, that's what you're not getting. You're too short-sighted and impatient to take the harder route so you're going to cut corners and started turning people to dust left and right. Maybe you're right, maybe someone does need to do what you're suggesting but I will never let that person at the top be you. Why? Because I _know_ you Maxine just as well as you know me." Max said with a sneer. "Humanity will not be safe in your hands."

" _ **You know me as well as I know you? That's a laugh."**_ Maxine said before raising her arms. Max was confused at first but suddenly paled as her jaw dropped when she sawsomething floating in the sky behind her smirking counterpart.

What did Max see?

Earth.

" _ **Do you get it yet? The true weight of my power?"**_ Maxine questioned as a second Earth could be seen in the sky. _**"I already have a home for those I will allow to serve me. The rest of you? You will all stay here and turn into dust along with this wretched rock. You say you know me as well as I know you? Then fine. Let's cut this bullshit out and be real with one another. Yes everything I mentioned is true, and yes peace will be a side-effect…but what I really want? To be worshipped and to use this power and cement by place as the best."**_

"Fucking knew it." Max muttered and despite the situation she found herself smirking. This was a flaw she had that she tried to hide whether she was Max or Maxine. She truly did care about others and did her best to help them…but if she were to look deep down into her motives? The core purpose for her generous actions were completely selfish. As much as she loathed to admit it…she really was a selfish person.

But did that truly mean anything?

Were being selfish and doing the right thing truly mutually exclusive?

If the road to hell is paved with good intentions…

Then the stairway to heaven was constructed through misdeeds.

" _ **Yes, you exposed me."**_ Maxine drawled with a smirk as her eyes seemed to brighten more. _**"Honestly? I just want to live. Why not make the planet mine in the process if I can? That said you can stop that savior of humanity bullshit you're trying. You don't give a damn about who I kill, you just don't want to be one of them."**_ Maxine said bluntly. " _ **You know I won't hurt our loved ones but your life has to be taken to secure my spot and because of that alone you stand here against me. You're not fighting for anyone's life right now but your own."**_

"You're right." Max said with a shrug after a few moments shocking Maxine. "What surprised? Trying to hide my vices is what got us into this mess. So you know what? Yes you are completely right. Deep down if this plan didn't involve me dying I would not give a rat's ass about what you do in your free time as long as you left me the hell alone but you didn't leave me alone, and here I am."

" _ **Hmph amusing, I suppose we really will have to fight this out."**_ Maxine said with a small laugh _ **. "Here's a warning though in case you forgot…"**_ Maxine trailed off as she rose her left hand which was still glowing blue with power. _ **"One tap from this is all I need to end you."**_

"Good to know." Max muttered before smiling a bit as she rose her right hand before her, confusing Maxine, before clenching her hand into a fist. Suddenly the bandages around her right arm along with the sleeve of her shirt were reduced to dust revealing her perfectly healed right arm which was glowing with crimson energy. "Tell me does that work both ways?" Max questioned as she looked at a visibly angered Maxine with crimson irises.

" _ **So you have a bit more power than I thought-"**_

"More like, you tried to downplay how much I actually had. Were you ever going to tell me that the 'part' of your power I had was actually _half_?" Max questioned although she already knew the answer. "Now… let's finish this." Max said before vanishing right before Maxine's eyes. Gritting her teeth, Maxine hopped back off of the cliff side and flew up into the air only to narrow her eyes slightly when Max appeared before her in the middle of the air.

" _Temporal displacement? Either she took a leap of faith concerning her abilities…or her memories are returning."_ Maxine thought as she moved her left hand in front of her to intercept Max's outstretched palm. Blue met red once their two arms made contact and at that moment all hell broke loose.

 **BGM: I'll Face Myself (Battle)- Persona 4 OST**

 _ ***FLASH!***_

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

 **-Arcadia Bay: Outskirts-**

"What the fuck is going on!?" Victoria snapped angrily and fearfully. They were just making it out of the town when a second earth appeared in the sky out of nowhere before the entirety of the lighthouse and its hill were wiped from existence by a red and blue vortex that appeared in the sky out of nowhere.

"It's the end of the world." Kate muttered, her face completely pale as she and the others watched the vortex suck in a large part of the town. Cars, homes, and trees could all be seen being sucked in before a bright light erupted from its center and forced them to shield their eyes.

" _Max…"_ Chloe thought fearfully as the entire town was engulfed by the light.

 **-Earth 2: Arcadia Bay-**

" _ **So what if you have as much power as I do? The difference in our experience is still too much for you to overcome!"**_ Maxine shouted as she and Max stood on the vacant replica of their planet. Their left and right hands, respectively, extended towards each other as a dark purple sphere seemed to grow between them as their powers struggled for dominance.

 _ ***Crack***_

The sphere was suddenly covered in white cracks before it exploded, sending both women flying back, Max slammed down on her back as Maxine landed on her feet before raising her glowing hand towards Max.

" _ **Stop."**_ Maxine muttered making Max's body freeze instantly. _**"Fast forward."**_ Maxine said as she walked causing her movement speed to increase exponentially to the point that it had appeared as though she had vanished before reappearing in front of Max with her hand aimed to kill. However before she could make contact, her body slowed down to a stop, her hand mere millimeters from making contact before her movements reversed sending her away from Max.

"Then I'll keep fighting you." Max gasped out as Maxine looked at her surroundings in surprise once she found herself away from her target. "I'll keep fighting you until I get the experience I need to stop you."

" _ **Adorable."**_ Maxine said with a scoff. _**"You still think you're a threat. You know you should be thanking me, if I didn't send us away after that first clash your precious little Chloe would be dead along with everyone else."**_

"Thanks, I'm still kicking your ass though." Max muttered before charging forward towards Maxine, her powers increasing the speed of her steps.

" _ **You'll die trying."**_ Maxine said before dashing forward as well. The two met each other in the heart of the vacant city and time seemed to slow down as their glowing fists collided into each other.

 _ ***KRACKABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

 **-Space-**

A large pillar of light erupted from the planet and shot high into the void of space while the planet itself shook form the power being released. Before long the surface of the second Earth seemed to darken as large molten cracks formed from the pillars origin before spreading across the planet. Geysers of lava soon began popping up around the planet's surface as it began to break down from the intensity of the clash taking place upon it.

 **-Earth 2: Arcadia Bay-**

Blue mixed with red as the two women glared into each other's eyes as a brightly light engulfed them both while the city around them was simply wiped from existence.

" _ **Give in!"**_

"I won't! I will not die here!"

" _ **Why? Why do you want to live so badly?"**_ Maxine questioned angrily as she stepped forward, her power forcing Max to slide back even as her heels dug into the ground. _**"You barely spent time with your parents, you didn't even have a legitimate relationship with Chloe, so why? Why do you fight? It can't be because of Holden, you killed him."**_

"I made a mistake!"

" _ **You threw him away to make your life easier!"**_ Maxine said with a sneer as she continued to push Max's power back. _**"I can see it in your eyes, you're remembering the other time-lines aren't you? They were all shit, by now you should realize that your life isn't worth living."**_ Maxine said as Max was forced down to her knees. _**"Eons of pain that's all you lived, why fight for that?"**_ Maxine asked again before her expression softened greatly. _**"Give up."**_ Maxine said once more softly making Max look up her with a humorless smile as tears slid down her cheeks while cracks began to appear on her right arm thanks to Maxine's might.

 **BGM: END**

"I can't."

 _ ***FABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

Maxine grimaced as the planet exploded and prepared to take them with it.

 **-?-**

 **BGM: Towards The Sun- Rhianna**

Max grimaced as she slammed down on her back before rolling over and forcing herself up to her feet as Maxine floated down with an impassive expression as Max panted and looked up at her tiredly. The two once more found themselves in an empty plane of existence.

" _ **You can't?"**_ Maxine repeated curiously as Max shook her head.

"Years of pain pretty much sums up my life till now, but don't you get it Maxine? That's the past and I'm young, we're young. So what if my life has been shit till now? Giving up means giving up the years of bliss I could potentially have." Max said making Maxine's eyes widen ever so slightly. "Death may end the pain…"

"… _ **but it also ends the chance of things getting better."**_ Maxine muttered, her head bowing slightly causing her bangs to shadow her eyes.

"Your words. That was your argument that saved me that night, remember?" Max said quietly. "This isn't my resolve to live, it's yours."

" _ **I see. Then let's test that weak resolve."**_ Maxine said as she snapped her head up with a glare so cold it chilled Max to her core before descending upon her counterpart whom barely dodged to the side in time to avoid her. _**"Your will to live, you would really fight for something that was almost so easily destroyed before!?"**_ Maxine questioned angrily as she swung her left hand towards Max whom barely managed to duck under it.

"Let me ask you, the planet are you going to rebuild it?" Max questioned as she barely managed to dodge Maxine's attacks with pure luck and well-timed uses of her powers.

" _ **What? Of course-"**_

"Even though it was destroyed before?" Max asked knowingly making Maxine stumble and allowing Max to slip past her guard. Max went to slam her right fist into Maxine's face but the other woman managed to dodge it at the last moment. "Even you can't escape humanity's will to believe…to believe that things can be better. Remaking that planet will just mean you are placing your faith in it not breaking again. It's the same logic I am using to defend my right to live!"

" _ **Silence!"**_ Maxine said as she used her normal hand to backhand Max viciously across her face, making Max stumble back in pain. _**"Don't you dare compare my ideals to yours! Those humans, do you honestly wish to live even one more day alongside them? Just so they can break you down again? Or perhaps you just wish to watch them slaughter each other and potentially those you care for again!? How could you even stand to share a species with those monsters much less love them?"**_

 **BGM: END**

 **BGM: Believe- James Paget**

"A wise woman, surprisingly one of my greatest friends, once told me…you have to be able to love someone at their worst so you can better appreciate them at their best. I won't abandon them because things are rough now, not again." Max said firmly as she thought about Victoria. Maxine clenched her fists in anger as Max frowned at her. "So forgive me, call me a fool, hate my guts, whatever but I choose to believe…to believe that life-my own life- is worth fighting for."

" _ **Y-you naïve…bitch…"**_ Maxine muttered as a tear slid form her right eye.

"This is just like what happened the night I tied that noose isn't it? The internal argument we had…though I guess this is a bit more visual and we may have switched sides somehow." Max said with a weak chuckle. "Allow me to return the favor, its time for someone to save you." Max said as she swung at Maxine with her right fist only for Maxine to catch it with her left hand, once again starting a power struggle as their powers fought for dominance. Max grimaced as the cracks on her arm grew.

" _ **You've always been weaker than me Max and you know it. Save me? You can't even save yourself!"**_ Maxine said as she tightened her grip making Max wince. Suddenly Max reached into her bag at that moment, confusing Maxine, before smirking.

"You might be right, but who knows life is strange after all." Max said before pulling out her camera and taking two pictures that forced Maxine to release her due to the blinding flash of the camera. Max dove to the side as she grabbed the latest photo which immediately began to glow. When Maxine regained her bearings she turned to face Max only to pale when she saw the glowing photo. Before she could even think of what to do in that situation, Max vanished.

 _ ***FLASH!***_

Max's eyes narrowed as she found herself before Maxine mere moments before she had left. Her counterpart was stumbling back from the flash of her camera and without wasting anymore time, Max delivered a vicious right hook to Maxine's jaw. The contact of her glowing hand on Maxine's face actually caused a vortex of power to rip from Maxine's body and send the long-haired woman down to her knees before falling face forward lifelessly.

 _ ***RUMMMMMBLE***_

 **BGM: END**

 **BGM: Unavoidable Battle-Persona 3 OST**

Max paled as she noticed that the vortex didn't stop but rather grew and grew until it reached a height that was quite frankly humbling. The plane suddenly shattered like glass as Max found herself in a black void with Maxine's body. She trembled as she watched the purple vortex grow more and more as it sucked in planets, but not just any planets they were different Earths.

 _ **[So you have freed me.]**_

" _The Vortex? Oh no…"_ Max thought in alarm.

 _ **[Unbelievable. The merging of myself and my vessel. Never would I foresee that it would overpower me and warp our desires so much. If I am unable to live, even with my own vessel…then what right do you mortals have to get such a privilege…no…such injustice will not continue. If I can't live, no one can. Stand down mortal, so I can consume that last Earth on this side of the multi-verse that you call home.]**_

" _If you think I am going to let you take away my home you're dead wrong. This madness stops now! Just you and me!"_ Max replied as she extended her right hand towards the vortex causing her muscles in her arm to twitch as it exploded with crimson energy while she tried to stop the vortex. The scenery rumbled as if the vortex was laughing as it slowly approached to consume her.

 _ **[You think that you can stop me? I who can continue spiraling forward for an eternity?]**_

" _You may be able to spin forever."_ Max began before smirking as the Vortex's movement slowed to a stop _. "But even you started at some point. I'll reverse you out of existence!"_

 _ **[With your small grasp on my power? You'd need an eternity for such a feat.]**_

" _Well were outside of time and space right now, right? So I have all the time in the world. You want to sit here and glare at each other for an eternity? Fine I'm game if you are."_ Max retorted making her surroundings tremble from the Vortex's anger.

 _ **[This is madness mortal…you think you can stop me!? Let me show you your place!"]**_

Max grunted in paint as her arm began throbbing when the Vortex increased its efforts to consume her and began to push forward. Despite this Max pushed onward through the pain. She couldn't lose now, too much was at stake.

She just honestly wished she could keep it up for as long as she needed and that her loved ones would still be around when she finished. She read too many comics on this kind of shit, moments passed for them but God knows how much time was passing on earth.

 **-Arcadia Bay: Blackwell May 25** **th** **, 2017-**

"Come on Chloe, at least try to put a smile on your face. I know it's hard but today is extremely important for you." Rachel said with a sigh as she crossed her arms and stared at her blonde friend. The years since Max's disappearance had changed Chloe greatly. Chloe had dedicated her life to being better, to being someone Max would be proud of.

To say she succeeded would be an understatement.

She completely took Blackwell by storm when she reentered the school. So much so that she managed to not only graduate with her newfound friends that morning but also do so as the valedictorian.

The sheer amount of work Chloe had done was simply humbling and shocked her family and friends greatly.

But why did she work _that_ hard you may ask?

Holden.

The boy loved his godmother, Chloe, greatly but no matter how much he did or how much she returned his sentiment, Ryan and Vanessa still had rightful custody over the boy. Currently Ryan, Vanessa, and Holden were all in town due to wanted to see her graduate and tonight after a party being thrown by Victoria and the vortex club members, Chloe was going to see if she could see Holden on a more…permanent basis.

She _really_ hopedthe slowly increasing lengths in Holden's stays with her was a positive sign.

"She still sulking?" Victoria's voice questioned suddenly getting a muffled 'Victoria!' from Kate in response as the tall woman suddenly barged into the room with her arms crossed. Victoria had pretty much remained the same excluding the usual changes on might expect with transitioning from a teenager to a woman in her early twenties. Her changes were more internal, she was a lot more mature. More confident in herself, and nicer…though she still would call you out if she thought you were acting stupid, like she thought Chloe was right now.

"What's up Victoria?" Chloe questioned with a sigh as she stood up from her bed.

"Don't what's up me. Do you know how hard it was for me to get that recruiter here?" Victoria asked with a glare as Taylor and Kate entered the room. "Warren even almost missed graduation because he was setting up _your_ equipment. Get the fuck out of that gown, ho, and go blow his mind or my foot is going up your ass. And if you didn't notice, I'm wearing very sharp heels."

"Sorry, sorry, you're all right." Chloe said as she brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Some shit was just getting to me, but this is not the time for cold feet."

"Hell no its not." Rachel said with a small smile. "I think the Caulfields might be more inclined to leave their grandson with his favorite person on earth if said person actually had a good career don't you think?"

"You're right, alright let me get ready. How long do I have?" Chloe questioned curiously.

"An hour." Kate answered not trusting Victoria to not say something rude.

"Fuck…"

"My thoughts exactly. Get your ass in gear we should have been at the beach a while ago." Victoria said as she left the room with her arms crossed with Kate behind her, reprimanding her on her attitude.

"Sorry about her, she may not be good a showing it but she does understand how you're feeling." Taylor said knowingly. "This day is tough on her too. Graduating without her 'rival' caused a stick to mysteriously reappear up her ass."

"Well with how much Kate loves her ass, we shouldn't be worried about it staying there too long." Rachel said with a smirk making Taylor laugh.

"Exactly." Taylor stated before turning to Chloe. "Just relax and do what you normally do, you'll be great enough to get a deal."

"No, I have to be much better than I normally am tonight." Chloe said knowingly as she went to change while Rachel and Taylor left to give her some privacy.

 **-Later: Vortex Party-**

"Tonight, for this final Vortex Club party under my leadership we will be having some live music from our Valedictorian herself." Victoria said with a smile as the students cheered while a well-dressed man, the recruiter, looked on curiously. "Don't fuck this up." Victoria whispered to Chloe as she passed the blonde whom was walking onto the stage.

"Got it." Chloe whispered back as she pulled her guitar from her back. "You all ready to party!?" Chloe asked once she made it to the microphone getting an affirmative cheer from the party goers. She saw the recruiter but was more concerned by the clapping Holden whom was sitting with his parents, Joyce, and David. "Alright I'm going to start with a song a made for someone who couldn't be here with us tonight, but who has a special place in all of our hearts." Chloe said getting a few somber looks in the crowd. Hell, Dana and Alyssa looked close to tears. "But she would want us to keep moving forward so let's get this show on the road then." Chloe said as the music began.

 **BGM: Brave Shine (English Version by LeeandLie, YouTube it) - Fate Stay Night UBW-Soundtrack**

" _ **Now, it's only a dream, a single wish  
But it's in these hands that take aim and miss  
I fight it, but I can't wake up."**_

 **-?-**

Max screamed as she felt her arm about to break down from the strain.

 ** _"I was given a vision of the end_**  
 ** _But it's here in these hands that cannot mend_**  
 ** _And the memory will haunt me for all eternity_**

Max's eyes widened when a hand placed itself over hers making her glance to the side to see an exhausted Maxine standing next to her.

 _ **How can I destroy my weakness? 'Cause I wanna be stronger  
I need to keep them all safe, but I lack the power  
If we learn to wield our flaws, then the future will be ours**_

Their joined hands ignited in a golden energy as the cracks on Maxine's arms faded.

 ** _BRAVE SHINE_**  
 ** _If you need a hand to hold, then STAY THE NIGHT_**  
 ** _On the darkest of my days YOU SAVED MY LIFE_**

Max and Maxine stepped forward as a golden light began to cover the vortex.

 _ **Far beyond the razor-edge of your blade**_  
 _ **There lies a prayer that will surpass -**_  
 _ **A dream I know will last throughout time**_  
 _ **YOUR BRAVE SHINE**_

 _ **[NO! IMPOSSIBLE!]**_

 ** _Never give into that ungodly night_**  
 ** _What good is a star that has lost its light?_**  
 ** _I watch as they fade one by one_**

 ** _We are on the same road, both you and I_**  
 ** _Like two planets, we are bound to collide_**  
 ** _And we can't see or break free beyond our destiny_**

 ** _I've fallen victim to my weakness, in my haste to be stronger_**  
 ** _I somehow lost it all in my hopeless bid for power_**  
 ** _Time will leave me, I don't mind - It can leave us both behind_**

 ** _BREAK DOWN_**  
 ** _As the constellations fall and turn to dust_**  
 ** _We collide and burn until the BREAKING DAWN_**  
 ** _Far beyond the dream we carved together_**  
 ** _The vow we've made, it's kept me strong_**  
 ** _It's been here all along… here in my hands_**

Once the Vortex was completely covered in the golden light, its spinning immediately began to reverse making it scream in rage as the darkness beneath their feet began to crack. The Vortex began shrinking in size as various versions of Earth were freed from it.

"You wanted your power back right?" Max questioned with a glare.

"Well take all of it back!" Maxine shouted angrily before she and Max shared a knowing look and pumped out the rest of their power forcing the Vortex to be reduced to nothing as the space beneath them shattered like glass sending them blasting back to their home. _ **  
**_

 _ **How can I destroy my weakness?  
'Cause it's always in my way  
If we learn to wield our flaws, then the future will be ours  
And we can relight the stars"**_

 **-Vortex Party-**

What appeared to be dozens of golden shooting stars began falling behind Chloe as she sung, making the party goers look at her performance in awe while tears fell from her eyes as she put everything she could into her song.

 _ **"BRAVE SHINE  
If you need a hand to hold, then STAY THE NIGHT  
On the darkest of my days YOU SAVED MY LIFE**_

 ** _Far beyond those endless nights of heartache_**  
 ** _There lies a prayer that will surpass -_**  
 ** _A dream I know will last throughout time_**  
 ** _MY BRAVE SHINE"_**

Suddenly as she finished her song the crowd gasped as a final "Star" slammed into the ocean behind her. Startling her greatly and forcing her song to come to an end.

 **BGM: END**

"What the hell was that?"Chloe asked in alarm as everyone looking out into the ocean in alarm. Chloe, who finally noticed the lightshow that was occurring looked around in awe as golden embers snowed down on arcadia bay.

"Wait, what's that!?" Warren questioned getting her attention as she saw him pointing out into the water. She followed his line of sight and looked on with wide eyes as she saw something small approaching them.

"Oh my god." Kate whispered and Chloe dropped her guitar when the figure got close enough to reveal itself to be Max.

 **BGM: Counting Stars-OneRepublic**

"Max…"Chloe said in disbelief before her eyes watered once Max made it close enough to stand up and begin limping towards the shore, clutching her sore right arm. "Max!" Chloe shouted once it sunk in that she wasn't hallucinating. Wasting no time, Chloe hopped off of the stage and ran towards Max at speeds that would put many to shame.

"Shit…" Max muttered as she felt her legs give up on her, but before she could face plant. Chloe caught her.

"I got you." Chloe whispered as she held Max tightly.

"Chloe? Damn is it good to see you again…" Max said tiredly as she hugged Chloe back before looking up in surprise. "Whoa, did you do something to your hair."

"Yeah, I grew it out for four fucking years-where the hell have you been, Max!?" Chloe asked as she checked Max for injuries.

"Oh you know…saving existence." Max said with a tired chuckle. "But I'm back, Che. Told you I would always come back to you." Max said making Chloe soften her gaze before pressing her lips to Max's.

"I'm never letting you go again." Chloe said after breaking the kiss and holding Max close to her.

"Please don't." Max said quietly as she held the blonde who's shoulders were shaking with repressed sobs.

"Mom!" A voice shouted making both women turn just in time for Max to brace herself when she was tackled by a sobbing seven year old. Max felt her eyes watering as she held the boy close to her as he cried.

"Holden? You've gotten big honey." Max said quietly.

"Where were you!? Please don't go again." The boy begged making Max hold him tighter.

"I won't, mommy had some business to take care of but you can bet I'm not going anywhere again. I missed you too much." Max said as her friends and family along with various students she knew or had helped at one point or another raced approached her. Unknown to them, as they all cried and celebrated Max's mysterious return, someone watched them from a distance with an expression of longing.

"It hurts a bit, but you deserve it Max. These are definitely your loved one now, take care of them." Maxine said quietly, clutching her sore left arm tiredly. She turned around to leave, to where she had no idea as she couldn't draw on the Vortex's power. Whether that was because it was gone now or what she didn't know and didn't care. She simply wanted to move on to the next day. She didn't get far, however, when she suddenly ran into something solid but warm. Stepping back her eyes widened when she saw an older Warren staring down at her in awe.

"I'll be damned, it really is you." Warren said in disbelief. His voice was a bit deeper now and he looked as though he spent his fair share of time at the gym. Maxine also noticed the light beard he wore now.

"How?" Maxine questioned making him jerk a thumb toward the people swarming Max.

"I stepped back when I realized I'd have to stand in line and to my surprise I saw someone being washed up onto the shore a few meters away and decided to check it out." Warren explained before placing a hand on the side of her face. "I can't believe it…you're _here."_

"Warren, stop. This is Max's world now…how do you even know it wasn't her that you fell for and not me?" Maxine questioned quietly.

"Well, she doesn't have a resting bitch face." Warren deadpanned making her look up at him in disbelief. Before she could retort, he interrupted her with a deep kiss which she found herself melting in almost immediately. "Also, call it a hunch." Warren said after breaking apart and giving her a wink.

"How is this even supposed to work?"

"Don't know, and I'm struggling with the caring part." Warren said with a shrug.

"You and Max share a social circle, what's going to happen? We're just going to have two of us walking around now out of nowhere?" Maxine questioned with a glare making Warren shake his head exasperatedly.

"No language on earth has a language for how little, I care. A quantum super-computer, calculating for one thousand years couldn't even come close to the number of fucks I do not give." Warren said seriously. "I want you, that's all there is to it."

"You…you're such a dork…" Maxine said with a short laugh even as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." Warren said as he used his thumb to wipe away here tears before once more claiming her lips.

 **BGM: END**

 **-Max's Journal-**

So that's my story about the craziness that surrounded my first and only year at Blackwell, insane isn't it? I suppose you might want to know where everyone ended up or something so sure let me explain. We'll start with my little family. I'm still rich as fuck, but surprisingly enough it's not just because of my parents this time.

Why?

Well it could have something to do with some business ventures I took part in but I'll get into those later. One reason, obviously, is that being married to a hit singer pays the bills. It started off one good hit, the song she sang for the recruiter that got her signed and ever since then it's just been one after another. She eventually went on tour for the first time, I tagged along of course with Holden.

Totally groupies.

It was a blast, seeing all of the places and just having fun as a family. Holden, we decided, would be home-schooled. Why? Because as he got older it was becoming obvious that he might have disliked people. He was a loner, cool, I get that. Still we did force him to make some friends-I'd be damned if he ended up exactly like his namesake- and to my surprise he actually cared for them and began opening up a bit more.

Point one for team Moms.

Joyce, after some urging and financial help from Chloe, opened up a large chain of restaurants across the country.

David had joined the ABPD after its corruption came to light, and was now acting as its Chief.

Now about those business ventures of mine. Victoria and I opened up a few art galleries together and became very famous photographers. That said, you could only tell when we hung out together. I just prefer my hoodie and slacks, but she-like always- exerted wealth and success. Still surprisingly, well to me cause I kinda missed a few years, she was kind and humble most of the time.

I say most because she rubbed it in her parents face at every opportunity along with Kate's.

Ah Kate, she became a great painter, a lot of her work is in our galleries…and yes her name is now Kate Chase. Victoria and Kates relationship from beginning to now was just fucking beautiful…and hilarious but that was a story for another journal.

Taylor and Courtney, those two always had been inseparable and that continues now as they make waves in the fashion world. They always provide Victoria with the nicest things to wear and new clothes for Chloe to perform in. Hell they even made me a few times on the occasions where I am forced to dress up. Their main model is Rachel…who is also someone I often find myself taking pictures of for movies, magazines, whatever. She only agrees to work with me and hey it helps with the reputation so why not? Now that I think about it, Rachel also opens for Chloe from time to time…

…my God she really is perfect. Still don't know why she and Chloe didn't work out while I was gone.

 _ **Because she didn't nearly kill herself saving a woman she didn't know, save existence, not to mention my life countless times. Nor does she make me stop and stare like an idiot with just a smile. Rachel's my angel but you are my everything-XOXO Chloe C. (Ps. I wonder if you're ever going to find a better hiding spot for this thing.)**_

Dana was my other model….in fact now that I think about it, she and Rachel have been doing a lot of things together from acting to even music. There is probably a story there, somewhere.

Warren. Well he's a bigger rags to riches story than me. I meant shit, he went from that crappy blue monstrosity to being driven around in a Rolls Royce Phantom…or Bugatti…or Lambo…oh you probably want to know why that's the case, my bad. Warren actually had a break-through in some technology that started as a joke about him becoming Iron Man. See he actually made a self-sustaining power generator, that's pretty much revolutionize how everything is being powered in an attempt to prevent further damage from the planet.

His wife, my _sister,_ has been supporting him every step of the way. Oh man was it weird for everyone when she revealed herself. I think I made my poor mom almost die of a heart-attack when I tried to explain where the hell she had come from and where I was for four years.

Safe to say we decided that what really happened in Arcadia needed to remain a secret.

Maxine and I have lunch and hang out whenever we can. It's nice to have someone you can talk to about _anything._ I wish I could explain more, but for now I have to get ready for the annual reunion we throw. Let me finish with one thing though, looking back on everything? I think it's safe to say that

Life is Strange

Life is a Bitch

But you know what else….

 **-Las Vegas-**

Max and Maxine looked at each other in amusement as they found themselves wearing red and blue dresses, respectively as their friends all met outside of a large Casino. The "Twins" grinned at each other before they walked into the building with their loved ones behind them chatting. Max and Maxine smirked as their eyes flickered bright red and blue respectively for the briefest of moments.

 **-Max's Journal-**

… **Life is a Gift.**

 **The End.**

 **Warren's comment about his number of fucks to give is something I got from an SAO abridged series so no credit.**

 **This is it, the end! Hope you had fun and I will catch you in my other works! This had been a great writing exercise!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Fable Linked: Glad you enjoyed it! Here's the next chapter and conclusion for this story!**

 **Alpenwolf: Mindfuck! Life would be boring without a few of those every now and then.**

 **Malgrain: Hope this was crazy enough for you.**

 **Jim89: Great insight. It was nice to read reviews where people took a close, in-depth look at what was being written! I appreciate your insights and I hope this chapter finishes this story well for you!**

 **Anonymous Pricefield: Haha thanks, I try! Glad you like the story!**

 **Quadracticlife: Yeah it did, thanks for the review!**

 **FateBurn: Here's the end hope you enjoy!**

 **AJ Lexie: I'm still waiting for those play-throughs too. Here's the final chapter hope you like it Lex!**

 **Funio10: This is the last one for this story. Whether or not I make another fic for this fandom remains to be seen however.**

 **Edboy4926: Here's the end, hope I didn't troll you too bad because technically Max got both of them lol.**

 **ShepardisaBOSS: Really complicated.**

 **Le Chasseur: Had to make the attempt bro, had to make the attempt. Hope you enjoyed this story man! Time get back to the regularly scheduled stories now.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **-RebukeX7**

 **-Omake-**

 **-Earth-616-**

Spider-Man landed on a building as he pressed his fingers to the side of his mask, just over his earpiece.

"What was that Fury? We need an expert on time travel to save the multi-verse again? No problem I know just the girl." Spider-Man said before swinging off of the building. "I just hope the kid's sober this time."

 **END.**


End file.
